Heart blood and soul
by Kaye
Summary: Full summary inside. 50 years ago Kagome left through the well, promising to meet her mate on the other side. Naraku is back and he is bringing a lot of trouble with him. INKA Complete
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Starts out with Naraku's defeat. Inu/Kag mate and it seems for a short while they might actually have a nice lifetime together. Nope, Kagome's time wants her back; they get her and her daughter, while Inuyasha keeps hold of their son. He promises to meet her in the future. Does that happen? Obviously not; someone is back in power and Kagome's time is in trouble. All I'm gonna say. In/Ka, Ko/Ta oc and Oo oc/Kai oc maybe.

Warning: As you see from the rating this is R! That means that there will be limes, swearing, rape and later lemons (but not in this version). But it's not Kagome's rape, and it's not even rape, well it is. It's past rape, but just warning. Giving away details. I'll shut up now and let you read the story.

Disclaimer: Did you get the image I was a genius? No guess not, good I don't own Inuyasha. I do own though all OC, so if you must use them you need to ask me!

Prologue

Kagome laughed running ahead of everyone. They had defeated Naraku, put to rest Kikyo and finished the jewel. Though that meant that Kohaku had died, Sango had come to grips with that before she set him free of Naraku's clutches. It had only taken 3 years to happen. Kagome had to laugh. It was finally over. They had won.

Shippo chased after his surrogate mother and clamped onto her waist. "Kagome, are you going home now?"

Kagome looked up, pulled from her happy thoughts, seeing the looks her companions gave her. Sango looked ready to cry if her answer was yes, Miroku held a solemn look, and Inuyasha – well – he looked betrayed.

He had told her how he felt for her, not to the whole extent but he _had_ told her. Before they left Naraku's destroyed castle he had pulled her aside and told her, then he just walked away. He didn't let her respond or anything.

She sighed and picked up the kitsune. "I have to Shippo. My time here is up. When I go back the well will close up for good."

Shippo gave her the biggest eyes he could manage before realizing that she wasn't buying it. She was going to leave him, the only real person he loved. Sure there was Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha, but none were like his mother.

Sango turned her head but then looked back at Kagome. "If it's what you think you must do, I will back your decision one hundred percent. Even if it is a stupid choice."

Kagome looked away. "Sango I have nothing here. Back at home I have my mother, Souta, Grandpa. I have my friends."

Miroku looked slightly hurt. "So are you saying we are not your friends?"

"No, it's just the jewel's complete, if I leave the well will close. I couldn't go home to tell them and then get back."

"Then Inuyasha could go with you, and keep going with you! He belongs here right?" Shippo asked.

"The well might not let him through. I don't want to leave without saying goodbye."

Inuyasha growled. "Then don't leave at all! All the things that you named back in your time you have here just as well. So what if your family back there doesn't know? You should stay here. You're always happy here, we _are_ your family!"

Kagome looked down. "Why do you want me to stay Inuyasha? So you can use the jewel to become full demon? I don't want you as my enemy."

"I told you already Kagome, I'm not going to steal the jewel from you. I'm not. I don't want to be full demon now."

"Then why Inuyasha, why do any of you want me here? I'm just a bitch to you!"

He grabbed her wrist. "You're my bitch, and I intend on keeping you around," he said before kissing her.

Kagome woke up from the dream. She was in Kaeda's hut. It was true; they had finished the jewel, killed Naraku and then put to rest Kikyo. As well, Kohaku was dead. What wasn't true was why she was still here. Inuyasha hadn't told her he loved her, hadn't even told her he held any emotion for her. She stayed because of Shippo and Sango. They had talked to her that night and convinced her to stay for a little longer.

She shook her head and walked out of the hut. It was almost the new moon, maybe just a few more days. The jewel was back in the shrine, where no youkai dare to go in fear of the ones who killed Naraku. She walked to the God tree and looked into the limbs.

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha," she called softly.

He jumped down. "Yes. What do you want? Feel something?"

She shook her head. "I just had a dream."

He fehed and picked her up. "I don't know why you stupid humans dream."

She laid against his chest. "Why, don't you dream?"

"Not really." He rested on the limb and sighed. "When I do though, I usually don't go back to sleep for a very long time."

"Why not?" She asked tracing his jaw line. "What do you dream?"

He looked up into the sky and entwined his fingers with hers. "Stupid stuff."

"Like what? What could be stupid if you can't go back to sleep."

"When the village was attacked and my mother died. Or when you almost died by Sesshomaru, many of times. Stupid thing like that." He was trying to play it off like it didn't bother. Caring about her of course. She knew he cared about his mother, but her? Her death would cause him to have such nightmares?

She brushed her finger over his lip. "I'm alive Inuyasha, alive and well." She kissed his cheek before lying on his shoulder and shutting her eyes.

Inuyasha watched Kagome play with Shippo in the field. She wore a simple kimono, green with white flowers on it, and it was starting to tick him off. Not the dress, but the way she looked in it. He always hoped wearing it would stop the desire he felt for her, it only proved to make his desire worse.

Kagome stood up and walked over to the tree he was admiring her from. "Inuyasha why don't you join us?"

"And play with that runt?"

"Come on it'll be fun. What fun could you be having just sitting on your butt all day?"

"You'd be surprised." He replied before jumping down and standing next to her. "What's the game?"

She giggled and touched his shoulder. "TAG! You're IT!" She laughed running away, well as much as she could in the kimono.

Shippo was already running on ahead and it took a moment for Inuyasha to understand fully what was going on. It finally clicked and he grinned before bolting off after Kagome. Kagome looked behind her, she was hiding behind a tree off the pathway. She knew it was a pathetic attempt to hide, or even try to out run Inuyasha, but he hadn't gotten to her yet.

She felt two hands squeeze her hips and she eeped turning around. Inuyasha was laughing at her face and smirked. "Tag."

"Why you," she tried to get out when his hands reached out and tickled her.

She lost her footing and fell into his strong arms laughing all the while. His hands came around her tickling her stomach and ribcage. When he stopped she was panting heavily and leaning on his chest for support. "Can't move?"

She shook her head and he picked her up. She looked at him and put her arms around his neck. "Inuyasha how do you feel about me leaving?"

He looked away. "I don't want you to go. You should stay here. We are your family; we're your friends. You seem happier here, so you should stay."

She bit her lip. "Is that the only reason why you don't want me to leave?"

"What reason do you want?" He asked stopping and looking down at her.

"I don't know. That's the problem. I don't know what reason I want you to give. I guess I'm wondering if I left would you feel bad, like you wanted to tell me something but were afraid on how I would react. Afraid I would, s-word you into oblivion?"

Inuyasha sat down with her in his lap and brushed her hair aside. "Why, do you have something you're afraid to tell me?" Kagome looked away. "I think you do." He smirked before attacking her stomach again with his touch, sending her trying to roll out of his grasp. "Uhuh, you aren't going anywhere bitch. I'm gonna get this out of you."

When he finally stopped his lips were a breath away from hers and he was holding himself up over her sprawled out form. Her hands came up and cupped his chin, before bringing them down upon her own. He didn't resist, that was her first thought, the second was, he was kissing back.

Kagome pulled back due to lack of air and smiled slightly. "I love you."

His eyes widened slightly before he smiled and kissed her again. "Say it again," he muttered.

"I love you."

He purred. "I love you too."

Kagome gasped as he started to trail kisses down her neck. "Inuyasha," She moaned softly.

She suddenly let out a laugh as he tickled the side of her stomach and gave her an impish glance. "Shippo's coming, we'll finish this later."

He stood up and took her hand in his. He grinned at her and turned his head to where Shippo entered a second later. "What were you two doing? I wanted to play a game and you two just leave me out of some other game?" He said this pouting.

Kagome knelt down and took the kitsune in her arms. "Shippo, Inuyasha and I were, playing a different game."

"What game?" Shippo asked innocently enough.

Inuyasha bopped him on the head. "You're a demon, you know what was going on!"

"I'm a kid! I don't know what grown ups do alone!" He tried to protest with no avail.

Kagome sighed and smiled at Inuyasha, "Shippo, come on, dinner is almost ready. Inuyasha you can't have ramen, we ran out."

He sighed, but grabbed her shoulder and whispered, out of range of Shippo. "I'll meet you after dinner."

She nodded and let the kitsune scamper off in front of her and Inuyasha, looking behind him once in while to make sure his mother was still behind him. Sango ran out to greet them; she was wearing a smile on her face and embraced Kagome. "I'm so happy!" Her voice was a harsh whisper in Kagome's ear because of her heavy breathing.

"Why?" Kagome asked looking at her glowing friend.

She bit her lip, casting her eyes down, embarrassed before she seemed to gain her courage up again. Her eyes were glowing. "Miroku asked me to marry him."

Kagome returned the hug, remembering what had taken place between Inuyasha and her a couple minutes before. "I'm so happy for you!"

Inuyasha smiled slightly and looked at Miroku, who had a very happy and dazed look on his face. He seemed to be floating on cloud nine as he wrapped an embrace around Sango, for once not groping her, or maybe he was. She didn't seem to mind either way. Kaede called them into dinner and everyone ate. Kagome watched as Inuyasha left after finishing his meal. She helped clean up dinner and then went to find him.

As she stepped outside she was caught in an embrace and heard breathing on her neck. "Kagome." Inuyasha muttered kissing the side of her neck.

She turned around to look at him. "Yes Inuyasha?"

"Kagome if you stay here, you'll be mated to me by morning." Inuyasha muttered taking her lips in a brief kiss, his hands trailing over her shoulders.

Kagome didn't even have to think. She didn't know what being a demon mate entailed, but she didn't care. "Inuyasha, I want to be your mate. I do."

He shook his head, trying to dissuade her. "You'll turn hanyou. You will never be able to break it. You'll be stuck with me forever."

This made Kagome almost angry. "You say that like it's a bad thing! I don't care if I turn hanyou, being human means I die; it means I have to leave you. If I wanted to leave you I would have gone through the well already! I want to be with you!" Kagome said resting on his chest, her anger dissipating. "I love you, I told you that."

Inuyasha gave her one last chance. "If you give me any leeway, I won't be able to stop. You can't back out half way through."

"I don't want you to stop! I want-" Kagome was cut off by a passionate kiss from Inuyasha. Her stating this seemed to be the last straw for Inuyasha's control.

"I want you to stop talking. You've said enough." He muttered kissing her again. "Now, there's a cave about 2 miles south of here. We're going there. Alright?"

Kagome nodded as he picked her up and lept off into the air.

* * *

Kagome woke up and smiled, her mate was nestled beside her; she was in his protective grip, with Tetsusaiga stuck in the entrance to the cave. Life was perfect. Her transformation hadn't hurt too much – the sense of hearing was probably the hardest thing to get used to since everything was increased ten-fold in volume. Her long nails – claws really – traced their way up Inuyasha's chest. She smiled at the reaction she got.

Inuyasha purred from his throat making her shiver. He tightened his grip and kissed her collarbone. "Don't wake up yet mate, you need to rest."

She huffed. "I feel fine."

He smirked. "Try to get up. You're going to be sore for a week, I can guarantee it."

"You're so cocky. How do you know?" She shot back.

He rubbed her ear and got a moan. "That's why mate." He stood up and stretched, taking her hand and pulling her up with him. He finally took the time to look her over. She was beautiful, like she was meant to be in this form the whole time. Her indigo hair fell down her back, contrasting to her ivory skin, while her grey-blue eyes stood out just enough to draw even more attention to them. She was perfect.

He leaned down and kissed her. "You're beautiful."

Kagome blushed and smiled at him. "Miroku and Sango are probably worried. As is Shippo." 'My pup.' She thought as an after thought silently.

He nodded, seeming to agree with her silent thought as well, and dressed, handing her, her green kimono. She dressed as well and smiled at him, before he took her hand and showed her the true strength of hanyou powers.

* * *

Kagome was bathing. She had felt the change about a day ago. It had been a season, which meant 13 weeks, since her and Inuyasha had mated. They had both taken Shippo in as their pup, and now he lived with them. She turned her head up with a smile. "Inuyasha, do I smell different?"

Inuyasha had been watching her bathe, keeping an eye out for trouble, even though there was very little that could beat a hanyou miko. He sniffed the air and said with a soft smile. "You're with pup."

Her eyes shined and she too smiled. "Really? No wonder I feel different."

He laughed and rolled out of the tree, landing beside the hot spring. "Yes mate. You probably feel different. They'll be born in 3 months."

She smiled. "They? As in more than one?"

"Twins," he said with a slight smile. She was pregnant with his pups. Now Kouga could finally stop bothering him. Not to get Kagome, no Kouga had met a neighboring wolf that was leader of her own pack. They were going to be having their pup in a week. However the wolf had to constantly mention the fact that he had only mated with his mate a short while ago and he was already going to have pups.

That wasn't the only reason though; the main one was that now he could finally have his own pups. Shippo could have kids to play with, and siblings to call his own. A real family. That had to be the greatest feeling in the world.

* * *

Kagome was in pain. It was painful giving birth. Tama was her midwife. Tama was Kouga's mate and was in the area when her water had broke. Kagome and her were good friends, and visited each other often. She still stayed around Sango, but Sango wouldn't live forever.

Kouga and Inuyasha were outside, both anxious. Kouga was there because he had made amends, slightly. Inuyasha and him still fought all the time, but at least it wasn't over mates. Kouga's son, Ookami, sat in Shippo's grasp playing with the kitsune's hair. Shippo looked up at his father. "Inu-papa, is Kag-mama going to be alright?"

Inuyasha smiled at his pup. "Course. She's just giving birth. She's strong though."

Kouga nodded and leaned back against the door to the hut. "Worried inu?"

Inuyasha tried to smirk, but his eyes betrayed too much. "Of course. I'm a little worried. Wasn't the great wolf leader?"

Kouga turned to watch Ookami bite Shippo's finger and crawl away. He grabbed the boy and lifted him up. "Somewhat, maybe. Hell I don't know. I mean, well fuck."

"Watch your mouth Kouga dear," Tama called from inside.

Kagome's screams had stopped and two new ones were heard, one marginally deeper than the other. Inuyasha turned his head and even Ookami seemed to recognize that life had been given. Tama walked outside and smiled. "You can in now Inuyasha and Shippo." She took her mate's hand and held it. "You may see the twins afterwards."

Inuyasha held Shippo and entered the room. Kagome sat holding two babies to her chest, feeding them. The girl looked like her mother, except she had a lighter blue colour of hair and ears, along with gold eyes. The boy had his mother's eyes and silvered colour hair.

"Inuyasha, aren't they precious?" she asked softly.

He nodded mutely and sat down next to her. Shippo stared in awe at the pups held by his mother. "Kag-mama, what's their name?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled. "For the boy I thought maybe Ryu. What do you think for our baby girl?"

Inuyasha smiled, "Kaida."

Kagome looked at her mate. "It's perfect."

The babies finished nursing and had fallen asleep. Sango had come to visit with Miroku. Tama and Kouga decided to stay in the area for a little while because their own pup didn't have many friends up in the pack as there weren't many pups in general.

Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome, holding his baby girl, the older of the two. He was fascinated that she looked so much like her mother, and yet had his gold eyes. She smiled at him and twirled, as much as a newborn could, his white hair into her hand. She giggled and looked over to where Kagome entered holding her brother.

Kagome rested Ryu in the basket that him and Kaida would share. Kaida lay next to him, and curled up in a ball, while Ryu put a protective hug over his sister.

* * *

(2 months later)

Ookami crawled around the twins, sometimes poking at Ryu. The two boys and Kaida had become friends quickly seeing as Kouga and Tama stayed around. Shippo, though older, also got along with them. Miroku and Sango stayed in the village as well, and she was pregnant with their first child.

Kagome laughed with her two friends while keeping a steady eye on her pups. Both Tama and her wanted to make sure nothing happened to them while Kouga and Inuyasha were out fighting somewhere. _Training_ as they called it. Miroku worked at the village shrine, though nothing "ominous" had appeared lately. Even Sesshomaru had pulled back, but that might have been from the agreement that him and Inuyasha formed.

Yes Kagome was happy.

"Ryu, don't go wondering off," she scolded pulling him back towards her. Yes he was a mama's boy, but it was fair because his sister had Inuyasha wrapped around her finger as well.

Nothing could go wrong.

Kagome stood up catching scent of something, familiar. 'That's strange, I thought I smelled Souta.'

She noticed Tama was sniffing the air as well and growling, looking like she would pull Ookami to her chest safely at any moment. She felt Inuyasha and Kouga coming closer and turned to where the smell was coming from.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said standing next to her. "Is that Souta?"

She shook her head. "I don't know, stay here."

He took her hand. "Not without me. Shippo, Kouga, Tama, Miroku and Sango stay here. I think it's just Kagome's brother but something must be wrong."

They nodded, Tama and Sango picking up the pups. Inuyasha and Kagome sprinted towards the well, where youkai were probably being attracted due to the confusion mixed in with the scent. A perfect target for a human meal.

Kagome saw Souta first, and skidded to a stop, just behind a boulder. Inuyasha stopped next to her and looked at her brother, cowering next to the well.

Kagome stepped forward and walked over to her brother, grasping his chin and making him look at her. His eyes showed fear, and then slight recognition. "Oneesan?" he questioned.

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha, who nodded. She turned back to her brother and nodded, smiling. "Yes Souta, it's me."

He took a moment to let that sink in before he launched him on her, hugging her tightly. "I though you were dead Kagome! I've missed you so much!"

She returned the hug. "I'm alive. I'm sorry for worrying you."

Inuyasha took that moment to walk up to him. "Kagome, we better get back to the others. Tama and Kouga may know it's only a human but they don't know who he is."

Kagome nodded and picked up Souta, shocking the 12 year old. He tried to protest but her and Inuyasha had already shot off into his forest, back to their family. Kouga turned back from his family. Kagome was holding a human boy on her back, carrying him with ease. Inuyasha was ahead of her, but keeping both ears attune to her actions and breathing. Shippo looked up from his playing with the pups and noticed Souta. "Kag-mama, who's that?"

Souta was let off his sister's back and took in the scene. There was a monk, a girl with black hair, two other adults that wore fur outfits, a small fox looking child, and then three more children, who were being protected by the female in fur.

Kagome chuckled slightly. "Tama, this is my brother. He won't, and can't, harm Ookami. I trust him, don't worry."

Tama nodded moving away from the oblivious infants, minus Shippo who was kind of paying attention. She still kept a train eye on the boy, hate possibly spawned from surrounding villages that attacked her younger sister, savagely killing the child in front of her own eyes on her human night.

Kagome smiled and introduced Souta to everyone, until finally asking him the question that was on the four front of her mind. "How'd you get here?"

He scratched his head. "You've been gone for close to a year. We all thought you had died. So everyday I would sit by the well. Today I fell in and went through the well."

Miroku nodded. "It seems Kagome-sama's time wishes her to return."

Kagome looked at him in horror. "I can't leave though. It's impossible. I have everything here and if I were to pass through the well, then I'd never be able to see you all again."

Miroku nodded. "But you are not suppose to be here."

"This is my home Miroku! I have everything here! I have my friends and my pups and my mate, I can't just leave that."

Inuyasha nodded, Shippo finally taking interest in the conversation. "Maybe you could go back and tell them that Kag-mama is alright. That might be the only thing her old time needs to know."

Miroku almost protested but Inuyasha cut him off. "Monk quiet. We'll discuss this tonight. We'll see what we can do and then do it." He directed this towards Kagome. "Don't worry we'll think of something."

Kagome nodded glancing over at the pups that now slept. Both boys slept on either side of Kaida, protecting her from the outside world. She shook her head. "I love it here."

That night Kagome and Inuyasha were in a deep discussion, trying to work this out. Souta was staying with them in their cave. It was a large cave, where Miroku and Sango could stay incase of danger, or when Tama and Kouga stayed when they visited. Everyone but Sango and Miroku were here tonight.

"I'll go yes Inuyasha, but I want to be here to see Sango's child. She has helped me so much. I don't want to leave. And what about Ryu and Kaida? Can we separate them? Can I separate myself from you?"

"Kagome, you know I love you, but maybe it is best that you go back."

"I want to raise my pups Inuyasha, I want to see them get older. I want to see Sango and Miroku get older, see their children. I've sacrificed so much I deserve this now."

"Take Kaida then. I'll raise Ryu here and meet up with you in the future. I'll keep taps on Miroku and Sango's pups. Me and the gang will all meet you in the future."

She looked at him doubtful. "Inuyasha, will you meet me in the future?"

He nodded and kissed her. "I will be there for you always. I love you. Now and forever."

She leaned in to kiss him again, deepening it. He moaned but pushed her away. "What?"

"Kagome, your brother's here. If it was just Kouga and the pups it'd be alright."

"We'll be quiet, as long as you don't scream to loudly," she said giggling.

It was a challenge, and he walked right into it. He tackled her into the fur blankets and kissed her roughly. "You're the one who'll need to stay quiet mate."

* * *

Kagome woke up and looked over to the door of her room. There was noise coming from outside, it sounded like Shippo and Souta. She groaned and hid her head in Inuyasha's chest. "Time to get up mate."

She looked at him with sadness and kissed him briefly. He stood up and grabbed their discarded clothing. Kagome walked outside to see Kouga just waking up and carrying Ookami in one arm and Ryu in the other. She took her baby boy from Kouga and then took Kaida from her cradle.

She smiled slightly and kissed the top of Ryu's head. "Be good for your father. I'll see you in a couple years."

Shippo came into his parents' room to see Kagome saying goodbye to Ryu. She ruffled the hanyou's hair as he grabbed her finger, giving her a fanged grin. Yes he could survive without her, couldn't he? Shippo leaped onto her shoulder and hugged her. "Kag-mama, why do you gotta leave? I'll miss you!"

"Shippo you'll be seeing me in the future. Inuyasha won't kick you out."

Shippo nodded and clung into her tighter. "But Kag-mama, Inu-papa isn't you. He's nicer now but he's not you. And I'll miss my sister. Can I tell Ryu about her? And Ookami?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Inuyasha said brothers and sisters have a way of identifying each other. Especially twins. That's why I'm worried to divide them. But we'll meet up Shippo. You can count on it."

Inuyasha had heard her whole discussion with Shippo. He smiled and picked up Kaida. "Now you gonna be good for your mother? You gotta be strong; she's not like me. She needs protecting. And you're strong Kaida. You'll be powerful one day. Don't let anyone tell you differently." He kissed her forehead and smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Kagome, we gonna go?"

She nodded and called Souta carrying Ryu close to her. Sango and Miroku were waiting for them at the well. "Kagome-chan," Sango cried hugging her friend. "I'll miss you."

Miroku also hugged her. "Kagome-sama, you were a great assets for our cause. We will protect the jewel and Ryu will grow to be a great man, Inuyasha will assure us of that."

Kagome said goodbye to Kouga and Tama, hugging each of the briefly. She kissed the top of Ookami's head and then smiled sadly at Inuyasha. "If I'm going to take Kaida, I better hold her just incase you can't get through."

Inuyasha nodded and handed her Kaida, while he accepted Ryu. She kissed the top of Shippo's head. "I'll miss you Shippo-chan. You don't bother Inuyasha too much."

She directed Souta to get on her back and then held Inuyasha's hand. "I'll miss you, mate." He muttered.

"I'll see you in the future. I love you." She said kissing his cheek, just incase he couldn't get through. They jumped in together and the light surrounded them. Kagome crossed over with Kaida and Souta; Inuyasha was left in the past, holding Ryu in his hands. One single tear escaped his eye and landed on Ryu's ear. Ryu looked up at his father who had a dark look in his eye. "I love you Kagome. I will find you, even if it will take 500 years."

Kagome looked around the well. Jumped out and let Souta fall off her back before trying to jump back in. It didn't work. She fell to her knees and let a tear escape. "I love you Inuyasha. I will find you. I love you. I'll always wait."

End chapter

This is for anyone who cares what the names mean

Tama- Whole, perfect; Ookami- wolf; Ryu- dragon; Kaida- Little dragon


	2. 50 years later

I guess I need to continue this. Thank you atlas-86, Thalian, Jem46, Death2, somewhatdamaged for reviewing me on ffnet, and kagomereborn, Karla, Jess, subzero, luna and LillyB from affnet.

A/N: In my story youkai age normally, meaning like humans, until they are 15, then they start to age like youkai.

somewhatdamaged: True but they live for etrenity, so it wouldn't really matter.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, but I do own all orignial characters, meaning Ookami, Kaida, Ryu and Tama along with any new ones that my mind comes up with.

Chapter 1 -50 years later- Kagome's time

Kaida ran. That's all a hanyou like her could do against Naraku's alter-self, a youkai killer, and the prey was her. She ducked when she heard the swoosh that signaled the boomerang was launched. It hit the well shack, demolishing it and headed back.

She stepped on the weapon, knocking it to the ground and faced the exterminator. "Ready to die yet hanyou?"

"Not by your hands!" She cried.

"Just tell Naraku where the jewel is; where your pathetic mother is hiding it."

"I'll never tell him! He can burn in his namesake! He made life for all the people Ookami knew hell!"

The youkai exterminator smirked. "That pathetic wolf? Such a shame Tama sent him away before the end. Killing them all must have been so fun."

"Die Sango!" Kagome cried shooting an arrow at the girl, hitting her in the back. Sango turned around pulling the arrow out.

"You really got cut up, huh hanyou? Rin got the best of you?"

Kagome fell to her knee, her body finally accepting the full brute of her injuries. "Shut up! You despise Naraku! Why follow him?"

Sango smirked. "I am Naraku, girl!" She drew her katana and charged.

Kaida dove and cut at Sango's leg. She flipped and landed in front of her mother, her amber eyes flared red, sending a chill down Sango's spine. She disappeared leaving Kaida to take three deep breaths and looked at her mother: the hanyou miko, protector of the shikon no tama. She took her hand and helped Kagome up. "Mom, are you alright?"

Kagome nodded, looking into her daughter's eyes. Life was hell, to be blunt. 15 years ago _he_ came to power. It was a long difficult story to tell, and to get it out of Ookami, one of the few youkai left alive, was pure torture.

"They'll all dead, my father, mother, best friends. Everyone's dead. The lord of the western lands, his mate and children. My best friend's father. No youkai survived when they stalled him, held him up, made him powerless until now." That's all you could get out of Kouga's son before he broke down.

Yes, Naraku lived, his power held back by the sacrifices from all of Kagome's friends and family. Ookami was the only one who lived, because Tama couldn't bear to let him fight. Rin and Sango were Naraku's alter selves. Named after Sango the demon exterminator who helped defeat him the first time, and Rin, Sesshomaru's only real weakness, made a youkai by mating with him. They looked just like them, had their eyes, everything. The only difference was their hearts. They were cold. Ice cold.

Kaida couldn't think of the worst, and deepest cut that Naraku had made to their very small group. Her hand came up to the mark on her neck, it still stung when she moved away from him. When that had happened it was the only day she had ever seen her mother have a pure look of terror in her eyes. This stupid thing brought him back. One stupid mistake and hell broke lose.

They arrived at the safe house not far from Kagome's old house and were ushered in by Ookami, who was paranoid after all this time. He sat down and looked at them. "You were attacked?"

"Yes, Ookami. Sango attacked Kaida and Rin, me." Kagome said. 'The jewel isn't even here. It's in the past. Inuyasha has it. If only the well wasn't closed off. Then we could just abandon this time.'

Kaida sighed and sat down. "Ookami-niichan, have you been inside all day?"

"No, I actually went out." He answered looking at her with a faint smile.

Kagome turned in for the night and remembered what had happened after she had been abandoned to this world. Her mother had been shocked when she came back not only as a hanyou, but with a child. She almost had a cardiac arrest when she found out she had two grandchildren, three counting Shippo. Her grandfather tried to attack her, to release the "evil" spirit within her and "purify" her child. Hojo had left her alone and she lost all of her "friends" that existed in this time. She was called a whore when she finally had the courage to show Kaida around. Her schoolmates sent her glares and whispered behind her back all the time. She let it roll off her back; she didn't care. She was in a bond, and had a love that none of them could ever have.

She wanted to get to Inuyasha, he always knew how to fix these problems. He would come up with some plan that would either save the world or not work and something else would. He would, she just knew it. And that's why she waited for him. Even if he was dead in this time. She still loved him.

* * *

(Inuyasha's time)

Ryu breathed drawing his sword, made by Toutosai, and looked for his attacker. He caught sight of the white hair and amber eyes to the left of him, but when he turned to strike he was hit in his right shoulder. Inuyasha landed next to him and slung Tetsusaiga over his shoulder. He hadn't aged all that much. He looked wiser, if that was possible, and maybe in his early 20's. Ryu looked about 17, even though he was over 50.

"Still trusting your sight pup. You have hearing and smell, use them." Inuyasha said. When Ryu made no move to get up he cuffed the back of his neck and lifted him up. "Are you listening to me?"

"Not really." He said. "Hey there's Shippo. Oniisan! Hey!"

Inuyasha sighed, Ryu was a strong hanyou, and a lot of the dangers had disappeared since the jewel had been completed. In short, he was growing up in a time of peace. He was strong enough to get by; he didn't need to fight to survive so he didn't. He still fought once in awhile with Ookami or Shippo.

"I would fight if something dangerous came our way. Course I would. And then we would all fight together." He heard Ryu say to Shippo.

"Yes baka, but if you want to win you gotta train so you can kick dangers ass. You think I got this strong sitting on my ass?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well Inu-papa, you were pinned to a tree until Kag-mama set you free." Shippo pointed out. He was now a full-grown kitsune, grown into his magic; able to use fox fire and the most complicated metamorphous, even his pink ball if still he wanted.

Inuyasha snorted. "I didn't lose the power at least. I fought youkai all the time."

Shippo grinned. "I did too. There aren't any good youkai to fight, minus Ookami and Kouga."

Inuyasha sighed and sheathed Tetsusaiga. "So what do you want me to do, start praying to the gods that a great monster will come out so I can finally start training you two?"

"I'm a kitsune."

"You're still my pup, runt!"

Ryu looked up into the sky. It had been like this for as long as he could remember, just him, Shippo and his dad. Kouga and Ookami on occasion and maybe a human, Sango or Miroku's heir, but that's it. They had always been together, ever since his mom left when he was still too young to remember her. Inuyasha said they'd meet her in 450 years. He was immortal sure but why so long?

He wanted to meet her, to get to know her. She was a miko, how often did you find a miko that liked youkai, let alone mated with one? On top of that she protected the Shikon no Tama, the whole reason why she came and met his father in the first place. If she could love his dad, she had to be worth meeting.

He hauled himself to his feet and shot into the air, back to the well. He knew he couldn't get through; he spent the better half of his childhood watching his father try to jump through. His father even went so far as to take the jewel and try to get to the other side, that didn't work though. He sat on the lip of the well and closed his eyes.

He sat there for a minute before twitching his ears to the sound of feet pounding on the ground. He tensed his body, before he was knocked off the lip and into the grass, a smirking wolf pinning him down. "Got you."

He growled and tried to swipe Ookami. "Baka! Get back here!"

Ookami chuckled and jumped up, landing in front of the irritated hanyou. "What you doing, drifting off on the well?"

"Just that! Drifting off on the well."

"No one's ever gonna come out of that stupid thing. It's pointless. We're gonna meet them in 450 years, we can wait. We have all eternity."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you didn't know your mother!"

Ookami shook his head. "Inu-otouto, you must have patience. It is a virtue."

Ryu sucked in his breath and counted to 10 before launching onto the wolf punching him repeatedly. "What'd you say, stinkin' wolf!"

"Boys!" Tama shouted pulling them apart. "For shame, Kag-chan would not have stood for this. Wait until I tell your father's what brats your have been."

Ookami gulped. "But, mom, it was just play fighting. Me and inu-otouto meant nothing by it."

Ryu smirked. "Course not Ookami, why would I waste my time on a weakling like you?"

"What did you say dog shit?!" Ookami shouted looking at him angrily. "I'm trying to protect us here!"

Tama shook her head and slapped both boys squarely across the face. "You two are just like your fathers! Kami, I don't know how Kag-chan stood for all of this. When they were fighting over her, no less. She had to slap them at least once."

Both boys stared at the she-wolf; they had never known their fathers fought over Kagome. They knew their fathers didn't like each other that much when they were younger, but they fought over Kagome? That was news to them.

Shippo, having heard the better part of the conversation, decided to take that moment to step in. "Tama, Kag-mama just sat Inu-papa until his back broke. And then she would scold Kouga whenever he ran off with her, or scream in his ear. I think she may have slapped him once or twice, but most fights ended in Inu-papa getting sat." The three stared at him, a look of confusion on all of their faces. Shippo sighed. "When Inu-papa was released from the well he wanted to kill Kag-mama. He would have succeeded if Kaede didn't place the beads around his neck and let her get control of them. The word of subduing was 'sit.' When we beat Naraku she removed the beads after finding out Inu-papa didn't want the jewel to become full youkai."

All three continued to stare until Tama finally broke into laughter. She had never known Kagome as a human, but she must have been pretty intimidating, subduing the hanyou with a single word. Of course she could make him do anything with a word when she knew her, but it was different circumstances. Ookami and Ryu soon joined, imagining what the spell had to be able to do for a then human to stop one of the strongest beings they knew.

That was the scene that Inuyasha and Kouga came upon minutes later. They had calmed down slightly but looking at Inuyasha and Kouga brought back the laughter. Inuyasha finally had enough and screamed. "What the hell is so funny?"

Tama looked up at them and hugged her mate. "Oh, Kag-chan must have been one hell of human. I knew she had you both wrapped around her finger, but scolding you mate? And sitting you Inuyasha? It must have been some travels."

Inuyasha growled and looked at Shippo who was trying to look innocent. "Runt, you were lucky that she had that or else you wouldn't even be here!"

Shippo glared back at him. "Kag-mama loved me better than you back then. She would have just left you behind, and taken me with her."

Inuyasha would have started chasing him around if they were back looking for the Shikon no Tama, but instead he smirked. "Who's up for kitsune tonight?"

Ryu would have joined in the teasing of his older brother, as would Ookami, it was only tradition, but Shippo beat them to the fun of it. "I would!"

Everyone got a laugh. Shippo had grown use to the teasing; it was something to remind him of the times he and Inuyasha used to conceal that they actually might have cared for one another. Inuyasha still thought of Shippo as his first pup. The kitsune had a special place in his heart.

A smile tugged at Kouga's lips. "Let's say we head on in, a storm will be coming soon. We don't want to get lost."

* * *

(Kagome's time)

Kaida moaned slightly, then let out a blood curtailing scream as blood was being lapped from the mark on the side of her neck. Two dark eyes glared down at her, a smirk on his lips and her own blood reflecting on his teeth. His eyes grew more intense as his muscles started to bulge, reforming, becoming stronger. She bolted awake, reality coming back. Ookami's grip was holding her tightly to his body. She wasn't there. She wasn't there.

"It was all a dream." She muttered. "All a stupid fucking dream."

Ookami had awoken to his surrogate sister's tears and he hugged her closer to him. "Kaida, what's that matter?"

She bit her lip and fisted his kimono in her hand. "The nightmare, it's coming back."

He sighed and hugged her to his chest, running his claw over her mark. It was the only proof her nightmare was reality. He growled lightly for her, keeping her in his lap, protecting her from danger as he knew Ryu would want him to do. As Kagome did when she entered the room, having heard her daughter crying. Kaida wanted to smack herself for being weak, for letting a stupid mistake happen. She just wanted to be happy. Kagome picked up her baby from Ookami's hold, and carried her outside to the well. Where she always thought.

She rocked her daughter, letting her cry and let out all her frustration. She sat patiently waiting for the tears to subside, for Kaida's facade to fall back into place. Kaida calmed down eventually to her mother's rocking and purring. She curled into her body, as she did when she was just a tiny pup.

Kagome touched her baby's forehead, brushing the blue hair away from her eyes. "Oh Inuyasha where are you? Come back for me. I need you."

* * *

(Inuyasha's time)

Ryu woke up holding his head, that nightmare, The one where that girl he never knew was being attacked, raped and marked. It plagued his head for fifteen years now, getting more descriptive, but shorter, as each one came.

He had learned, or at least guessed the girl's name, but not the man who did this. Sometimes he would wake up crying; he never let his father or Shippo see those nights. He never even told Ookami of the dreams. How much they haunted him, and stopped him from sleeping. He needed to think.

He tried to sneak out, but his father caught him. "Where are you going?"

Ryu sighed. "I had a nightmare, I can't sleep so I'm going to the well to think."

Inuyasha didn't get how his son could have nightmares; he hadn't gone through hell and back to live and tell about it. They had been haunting him for sometime though. Fifteen years. He would wake up to Ryu's tears penetrating the air. "What are they about?"

Ryu tensed but sighed, finding no reason to lie. "I don't understand them, but they started fifteen years ago. At first it was just moaning and then a loud scream. Those were the longest ones. Then I could see figures, a small girl sprawled beneath an ominous creature. She was making the moaning and then the scream. In the past year or so I could make out what was going on. It was a youkai mating, the girl starts to scream when he marks her. They stop there.

"After awhile I figured out the girl's name. Never the man's and it's pissing me off because I feel her pain. It sounds stupid as fuck but I feel her get raped by this man. She's just there and I can't stop it. I feel like I should of. I should have been there to prevent it!"

Inuyasha bit his lip. He didn't want to admit it. He was worried, but he had to make sure. "What does she look like? Hair colour, eye colour, something."

"Blue hair, an inu-hanyou, her eyes aren't visible, they're dissolve. They don't exist. Just mist. From what the man says, her name is something close to Kaede or Kaida, something like that."

Inuyasha froze, that wasn't Ryu's dream, it was Kaida's. She was giving him the dream. It was her. How did- what had happened to her? He growled and sat down; he was going to figure this out. Ryu noticed his father had sat down and decided now was as good as time as any to leave to think.

Ryu laid down on the lip of the well, he didn't want to admit it but sometimes he swore he smelt his mother. He didn't even remember her yet he knew her scent. It was strange, but his father didn't believe it was, therefore he figured she must be close by the well. Maybe waiting for them. No. Why would she be waiting? She probably already found them in the future.

* * *

(Kagome's time)

Kaida sighed; it was dawn. She was awake and up, and it was only dawn. Her black pants blew in the wind and she sat on the edge of the well, her legs hanging down in the well. She sniffed the air and detected a scent of an inu-hanyou. One that had been at the well recently.

She shrugged and was about to turn around when a shiver ran down her spine, generating from the mark on her neck. She looked around and jumped into the well, deciding to hide there from Naraku instead of fighting him so early. What happened wasn't as she planned. White light surrounded her and she felt herself start to disappear slightly. She closed her eyes only to open them again and see herself inside the well. She jumped up and was greeted by two grey blue eyes of a boy.

* * *

(Inuyasha's time)

Ryu woke up and stretched falling into the grass below the well. He had slept well. The scents had been enough to relax him. He was almost asleep again when one scent started to get stronger. Like it was coming closer, very fast. He turned his nose up and followed it.

The well was giving off the scent. He looked down into it and saw a girl getting up with blue hair and dog ears. She looked around and jumped up, looking him square in the eye. His mouth opened. 'It's the girl from my dream.'

End Chapter

Cliffy I know, you review you'll get the next chapter faster. Don't review, guess you'll never know.


	3. What the hell

I need to thank atlas-86, somewhatdamaged, Dc2048, Earth, RBS, Senhayko, sweetsadjess, kaitlin, Mija, kariangel1100, Step of Faith and Death2 for reviewing.

Chapter 2 -What the hell?-

Ryu looked into the amber eyes. 'The girl from my dreams is from the future?' He grabbed her neck and turned it, looking at the mark. She had it right where the man bit her.

Before he could look at it more, she grabbed his hand and pulled it away, landing a kick on his shoulder. He tried to grab both her shoulders to throw her back, but instead she flipped and landed behind him, kneeling ready to launch at her attacker at any moment. Ryu turned around and jumped onto the lip of well, before jumping over it, making it seem that he was retreating. Kaida relaxed slightly before she noticed he had planned it, as he launched back at her, gripping her shoulders and making them roll until she was under him, on her back with his knees on either side of her body.

She growled at him, demanding to be let up. He just growled back, trying to make her submit without a fight. She freed one of her claws and took a swipe at his face, drawing a slight amount of blood.

Kaida jumped free and landed a couple of steps away, growling loudly and rebelliously. "I don't lie down for anyone!"

Ryu stared at her, she had his father's eyes, and the scent it was familiar. Something he knew. The person he was supposed to remember, the one it was too hard for anyone to talk about. He should know her.

Kaida watched him carefully, his face showing a look of concentration. She took that moment to try and make a break for the well, before his hand reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back down. "Don't go anywhere yet, bitch."

She turned to him and swiped her claws. This time he avoided it. "No shit, sweetheart." She mumbled, baring her fangs and flicking her ear with her free hand. "What did you think I was? A kitsune?"

He growled at how annoying she was becoming and threw her down, holding his hand at her throat, growling again for her to submit. "If you're a bitch then you should learn to submit to your superiors."

"I submit to no one." She ground out, not daring to move, knowing how claws could cut. "The only male who has a sliver of respect from me, and I sure as hell mean a sliver, is Ookami! That's only because he knew my father!"

That did it, Ryu snapped and pushed her into the ground, his knee grinding into her stomach, making her cough. "As long as you are in this forest, you better learn some respect." What she said though finally registered in his brain. "You know Ookami?!"

"Yes I just said that! He lives with me, baka. And like I said, I only respect him because he knew my father!" Kaida used all her strength to push him off of her, sending him into the nearest tree.

Ryu looked at the girl, as she pulled herself up, graceful and unharmed. 'Amazing', he thought. 'She's just amazing. Just the kind of fighter I am.'

She walked over to the fallen Ryu and lifted up his chin, smiling at him with a soft look, before her eyes went dark and her claws caught his neck, drawing blood, lots of it.

She was suddenly pushed on the ground, a strong pair of arms attacking her sides, bruising her badly, worse than she ever felt. She tried to break free to see the eyes of a very pissed off youkai: red. His white hair hung on the sides, making a curtain. He was snarling at her, demanding that she submit immediately and then explain what the hell she was doing. The voice was harsh, making her cringe so much that she whimpered.

This caught the youkai's ears and suddenly his eyes changed to amber, her amber, the streaks disappeared and all that was left was a face that looked like the younger youkai. He suddenly sniffed her neck before pulling her into a tight embrace, letting a sound of joy escape his mouth.

Shippo was helping his brother off of the ground, when he saw Inuyasha hug Kaida close to his chest. He looked on in awe when he saw who it was. He was about to go over to them when Ryu's questioning eyes stopped him.

Kaida knew this place, that purr. This was her, father. She nuzzled in his chest, breathing in his scent, imprinting it in the fading spot. She bit down on her lip, drawing blood, to stop herself from crying. She licked it, to heal it when a bite came on her ear. She yipped in pain and looked at her father questioningly before he turned his head to Ryu and Shippo, Ryu who was holding his bleeding neck.

She blushed before tackling her younger brother to the ground, laughing at seeing him again. His arms came around as a chuckle escaped his lips at his older sister's show of affection. He licked her ear to heal it, as she did the same to speed up the process that was starting on his neck.

They burst into a fit of laughter and Kaida rolled off of him to hug Shippo, remembering slightly how they use to all play in the field with her father and mother watching close by. She giggled and hugged Shippo tighter, not wanting to lose him again.

Inuyasha watched his three pups reintroduce themselves. He stood up and smiled. That quickly turned into a frown when he remembered the reason Ryu had left the cave last night. He would ask Kaida about the dream later. He didn't want her to get frightened. "Kaida, where's your mother?"

Kaida turned to her father and saw a look of desperation deep in his eyes. "I jumped into the well, after, after I had a rough night. I left early and sensed something that wanted to fight me coming. I wasn't in the mood so I jumped into the well, and here I am."

Inuyasha growled. He wanted to know what the hell was going on, how did she get to come here, when he couldn't get through. "So Kagome doesn't know you're here?"

She shook her head. "She'll smell that I was out there, and I'm sure that Ookami-niichan knew I was going out to think. They'll smell-" she bit her lip, not wanting to tell what it was that was after her. She knew from stories how her father was. By telling him that Naraku was back in her time, she assumed she would only invoke his rage, notwithstanding the information on how he came back.

Ryu suddenly thought of something. "Hey if you know Ookami then why the hell did you attack me? Shouldn't you know me? I mean I'm in your time as well."

She gulped and looked at her father, sighing she bit her lip and muttered. "You can't be. You died, along with everyone."

He blinked. "What?"

Inuyasha shot his head up. "How'd we die?"

Kaida turned away, she wanted desperately out of this, why couldn't something intervene? Something, anything, she'd hug Sango or Rin if they showed up through the well and tried to kill her. Inuyasha approached his pup and lifted her up to his eye level. "Pup, how did we die?"

She closed her eyes and breathed out a sigh, seeing as it was unavoidable. "Naraku. He was reincarnated when Ookami was about 300 or so. You all died trying to kill him. Ookami only lived because Tama, his mother, wouldn't let him fight."

Inuyasha growled. "So Naraku's gonna be reincarnated. And what the fuck is in your time now? You said you had a rough night, why?"

"Bad dream." She muttered.

Ryu looked at her and suddenly remembered, the girl from his dream. It had to be Kaida. She had been raped. He growled. The person who did that to his sister would die a painful death. Inuyasha was feeling the same as Ryu and grabbed his shoulder, shaking his head. Kaida sighed and looked around. "Maybe we should get back home, I didn't really have a long sleep."

Inuyasha nodded, deciding to talk to Kouga as soon as possible. He knew telling him sooner was better than later. "I'll be back, I just gotta go get the wimpy wolf." He said before running off. The three kids blinked before Ryu picked his sister up on his back, as Inuyasha use to do for Kagome, and started running, Shippo close behind.

"Baka! Put me down! I CAN walk you know! Ryu you are so dead," she shouted in his ears, making him cringe.

"Bitch, quit that! I'll be deaf by the time you leave!"

She sniffed and turned her head towards her other laughing brother. "I can't believe I would have missed this if I had remembered." She stopped all ranting upon being unceremoniously dropped on her butt.

Her mouth dropped open in awe at how beautiful the cave was. It was by the river, and she knew the village was about 2 miles away. She walked into it, looking around her first, and what she had wished to be her only home. She knew that in the back was her father and mother's bedroom, four guest bedrooms lined the sides and then Shippo and Ryu's bedroom was just to the right of the cave's mouth.

She stepped on the pelt that lay as bedding for her brothers' room and her eyes fell on the sword that lay across the room. Walking to avoid ripped kimonos, black for Ryu and blue for Shippo, she shook her head. They were messier than Ookami. She picked up the sword and noted it was heavier than it looked.

"You shouldn't be touching stuff that isn't yours," Ryu scolded gently.

She giggled and put his sword back. "Who made that? The one who made Tetsusaiga?"

Ryu nodded and picked it up, looking at it with a proud expression. "It was made from Sesshomaru's fang. And Sesshomaru's son has a sword made from dad's fang. Some kind of peace offering I guess."

"Mom never really trusted Sesshomaru, not until after they defeated Naraku the first time, and he stopped trying to kill dad and her."

"He's tolerable. We never talk though. They made the peace offering and then that was it."

Kaida nodded and lay on the pelt, sniffing it. "This use to be my room too. And then mom left with me."

Ryu nodded hugging his sister. "What's it like in the future, on the other side of the well?"

"Dark. Hell. I remember that I always was teased in school, because everyone called mom a whore, and that I was a bastard. My grandfather never liked me much, saying I was the spawn of satan or something. There was this guy, Hojo or something that use to show up until mom ran him off our property. He was really annoying. If I had been older I would have killed him for all he would say to mom."

Ryu nodded, wanting to know more about what his sister's life was like. "Is that why life is hell?"

"No, that was when life was nice. When mom didn't have to walk on eggshells. This was before Ookami showed up."

"What happened what Ookami showed up?" 'I swear to gods if he was the one who touched my sister I will kill him so slowly and enjoy every second of it.'

Kaida sat on her brother's lap, trying to remember how safe it felt to be with him. "It happened about 15 years ago, maybe a little more. I was out running, just cooling off before dinner. When I came back I smelt a youkai. He was strong, really strong, and he was in our house. I looked in the window and the youkai, he was hugging my mother. The thing was that she wasn't protesting, she was hugging him back, seeming to soothe him. Obviously I was annoyed. I knew this couldn't be what it looked like though. Whenever mom would talk about dad, her eyes would always light up, until of course…." She hid her head in his chest. "I the caught the scent of tears. Mom was crying, that bastard made her cry. I walked in and demanded to know what was going on. I had that right, right?"

Ryu nodded and started to rock Kaida who was shaking slightly. "It's alright. It's alright. What happened after that?"

"Mom's eyes went to me and she hugged me, crying and looking in my eyes. She kept saying how I had my father's eyes, and how much she had always wanted me to see that I did. She wanted him to have seen how much I had grown, and how that couldn't happen anymore. How it was just an impossible dream, one she would live in forever. The youkai turned to us and picked up my mother, she told him how much he looked like his mother. How he looked like Tama, but still had Kouga's eyes. She was remembering every detail that happened while she was in this time."

Ryu nodded, hugging his sister to his chest as tears started to stream down her face. "That's how you found out? That we had died?"

She nodded, hugging him to her tighter. "We could never, never get it out of Ookami how it all happened. All we knew was he had come back. That he had been reincarnated, and killed our family. Mom could never talk about dad again. She never talked about you or Shippo, losing her two sons must have caused her so much pain."

Shippo was standing in the door, watching his siblings talk amongst themselves. He watched Ryu hug her closer to his chest, purring to soothe her. Shippo's attention turned elsewhere when Inuyasha entered the cave, talking to Kouga who had Tama on his back. Kouga's eyes were bleeding red at what Inuyasha were saying and Tama looked ready to strike someone. Kouga placed his mate down and followed Inuyasha deeper into the cave.

They passed Ryu and Kaida and entered the back room, sitting down a talking amongst themselves. Ookami followed only to be stopped by the scent of someone. It was new and tired. He looked over Shippo's shoulder at his best friend and saw Ryu holding an inu-hanyou in his grip, her playful eyes sullen for the moment.

"Shippo, that going to be Ryu's mate or something?" He whispered in the kitsune's ear.

Kaida fell out of Ryu's lap, clutching her throat in a mock vomit stance, while Shippo fell forward out of shock to the suggestion. Ryu was behind his friend in a second and hit him over the head. "BAKA! THIS IS MY FUCKING NEE-SAN! THE HELL I'LL BE MATING HER!"

"So she's available?" he asked.

"NOT FOR YOU!" Ryu shouted, moving to stand in front of his sister with a protective glare.

Shippo cuffed the back of Ookami's kimono and tossed him backwards with a flick of his wrist. "Don't even try it wolf."

"Kami, you weren't kidding when you said you weren't always this calm, semi-scared, strong and practically unbeatable wolf. You really did use to be a horny little fucker." Kaida exclaimed looking at the younger version of her idol.

Ryu looked back at her. "So that's how Ookami, the only male you give any respect to is in your time?"

Kaida blushed and then that red came from anger. "Baka. I said that so you wouldn't think me a submissive bitch. If I acted like I let people walk all over me, you might have-" She cut herself up and held her neck instantly, rubbing the bump of the mark.

"I would of what nee-san?" He watched her with a critical eye. She was backing away, her eyes distant and unfocused.

Inuyasha sensed his daughter's change in mood so he stood from his meeting with Kouga and Tama, going back a few paces to look into Ryu and Shippo's room. He took in Ryu and Shippo's worried and concerned looks as the practically circled Kaida. She was holding her neck with one clawed hand. "Kaida, what's that on your neck?"

She snapped back to attention. "Oh it's… this is nothing. Just a scratch."

Inuyasha was on her faster than anyone could blink and had pulled her hand away, pinning her claws down as he sniffed at the mark. "It's a mating mark, but it... has no scent. Why the fuck doesn't your mark have a scent?"

Kaida tried to pull away. "Get off! The scent is protected by miko magic. Mom and Ookami, along with myself, hate the scent that the mark gives me so she blocked it off."

Inuyasha growled. "Who marked you?"

"None of your business."

"The hell with that theory little girl. You will tell me what the hell is going on in your time right now before I go through the fucking well and find out myself."

"Try it! Go through the damn well. If you think you can kick Naraku's ass when you died just to take away most of his power you're more of a fucking baka than mom ever thought!"

Inuyasha pulled his disobedient pup up with him, and bit into her ear hard, making the room smell of blood. "Pup, your mother may be loose with punishments, but I am NOT a patient person. You will tell me, along with all of us, what the hell is going on beyond the well. NOW!"

Kaida whimpered, and watched as everyone sat down, looking at her expectantly. Ookami between his parents, while Shippo and Ryu sat in front of her. Begging with eyes to know what had hurt her. She dropped her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and spoke in a whisper, starting to tell just what the hell was going on.

"Ryu, you know what I was telling you. About how I met up with Ookami, and he told us that you had all died?" When she saw him nod she took another breath and continued. "Mom, she wanted to know why he was back now. Why he chose this moment to show himself. He told us that you guys hadn't killed Naraku, merely stalled him. That you had taken away most of his power, but he still had a soul and it was plotting. It just needed a substantial amount of life energy to come back.

"Ookami also told us that Naraku was again after the jewel. The jewel isn't in our time. Mom can't sense it and knows that it is in this time. Naraku doesn't though. No one knows why he wants the jewel though. When he was reincarnated, he was youkai, not hanyou."

"So Naraku still wants the jewel? Is that what drew him back to be reincarnated?" Tama asked with a look of thought in her face.

"Yes, I think so. About a month after Ookami came, Naraku got his life force."

"How?" Inuyasha asked in a low growl.

"He just did, we don't know how, but he did." Kaida answered in a harsh whisper. "He came back. That's all we know; he was back and he wanted the jewel. He made these spawn: his alter selves. They were bodies, actual bodies, not clay and mud and ash like Kikyo, but real flesh and blood: Sango and Rin. That's who he used."

"He took Sango's reincarnated form?" Inuyasha demanded.

"No, it was kinda like Kohaku, that's what mom always compared it to. Except their eyes were clear, they were conscious of all the actions they were doing, the only difference in them was their hearts. They had cold hearts."

"Like Kanna and Kagura," Kouga mused.

"I guess." Kaida breathed out. "Rin and Sango fight us now, Ookami can't bare to fight much anymore, it doesn't help that Naraku's miasma got to him awhile ago. Naraku is still trying to regain his lost energy. He doesn't send out puppets, not like with you guys. Since he killed most youkai the first time he was back, and more just died out, mom, Ookami and myself are the only ones, of the very few left." Kaida finished and held onto her father for dear life, until he deposited her in the lap of Shippo.

"Everyone stay. I need to go see something," Inuyasha said before running off.

Ryu looked at his sister in the arms of his older brother. "That still doesn't explain the mark." He growled. "Or the dream."

Her eyes widened before trying to compose herself. "What dream?"

"You know which one. The one that sent you to the well in the first place. The one that gets shorter the more vivid it gets. The one where you are being fucking RAPED!" Ryu couldn't handle being subtle, he needed to break something, kill someone. Take away the pain that his sister shared unknowingly with him. If he was never there and felt that much pain, to be the one getting hurt… he couldn't even begin to imagine what kind of hell she had been through.

The breath caught in her throat and both Tama and Kouga had stopped talking amongst themselves, watching the scene that was in front of them. Ryu was just giving into his brotherly instincts to protect his sister from harm, while she was obviously hiding something, leaving an important detail out of her whole tale.

Kaida shook her head and looked her brother in the eye. "A dream, nothing real. I just made it up, you know childish fears."

"You've been having it for 15 fucking YEARS! NOT ONE DAY! THAT KIND OF SHIT DOESN'T HAPPEN MORE THAN ONCE IF IT'S JUST A CHILDISH FEAR. AND ISN'T IT SUCH A STRANGE THING THAT IT STARTED ABOUT THE SAME TIME OOKAMI SHOWED UP IN YOUR TIME? YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T JUST JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS AND RIP THAT BAKA WOLF'S THROAT OUT BECAUSE OF THE WAY HE LOOKED AT YOU!" Ryu took a deep breath but Kaida wasn't about to let her protector get bashed.

"DON'T YOU LAY A FINGER ON OOKAMI! IT'S NOT HIS FAULT! HE NEVER TOUCHED ME!"

"THEN WHY THE HELL DO I SMELL HIM ALL OVER YOU?!"

"BECAUSE I SLEEP WITH HIM!" She shouted but realized that was the wrong thing to say. With that said Ryu turned and jumped on Ookami quickly, digging his claws into the wolf, who didn't try to fight, too shocked at how that was taken.

Kaida tried to get to her brother but Kouga already had grabbed him off of Ookami and flung him across the room. "Don't touch my son hanyou!"

Ryu picked himself up, his eyes bleeding red. "He touched my sister. I don't care if it was in her time or not, he touched her, so he will die!"

Kaida finally turned to Ryu and put herself between him and Ookami. "No Ryu! Ookami never touched me!"

"But you said-" he pointed out.

"He sleeps with me, yes. But not in the way you're thinking He does that because then my mate can't try and contact me. It's a disturbance. He's like my older brother. He watches out for me and never tried to do anything to hurt me. Now I know why, he was your friend. He was merely doing the exact same thing you would have done."

"I'm your brother."

"Not in my time. In my time Ookami and mom were all I had. If mom couldn't get there in time Ookami would calm me down! He would help chase away the terror that haunted me. Yes I was raped 15 years ago. I'm fucking coping. Don't you dare start and try to put blame on yourself, and never attack Ookami over me! He's my older brother. I love him. He is the only male in my time I respected, and the only male outside of my family I would lay my life down for. If you can't handle the fact that in my time we shared a bed, in the least sexual way possibly way then back down!" Kaida said now on the verge of tears for opening herself up so much.

Tama wrapped her arms around the girl. "It's alright Kaida, Ryu wants to protect you, you're his sister. He knows you've been hurt, and he doesn't want that to ever happen again. No need to get mad."

"But Ookami is so special to me, he always protects me. I can't bare to watch him die."

Tama chuckled. "Kaida dear, Ryu would never hurt Ookami intentionally, well that's not true. He would never kill him without good reason. They're best friends, just like my mate and your father."

"I only tolerate that mangy mutt because of Kagome." Kouga muttered now watching his son with weary suspicion.

Tama rolled her eyes. "He really does care about your father, as impossible as that may sound." Kaida giggled, feeling more relaxed than ever.

* * *

Inuyasha reached the well and jumped onto the lip of it. "Here goes nothing." He muttered before jumping into the well, landing on his hands and knees.

Nothing.

"How the hell did Kaida get through?"

"Inuyasha-sama?" a voice asked.

Inuyasha looked down at the flea on his shoulder. "Well, well Myouga, I'm in shock. What the hell do you want?"

"You are trying to get through the well are you not?"

"Very observant flea, do you know a way to get through or not?"

"Well may I first ask why you wish to go through it in the first place?"

"To get my mate out of danger! Kaida's here and she's been marked, and she's not telling us shit about it. And on top of that Naraku is back! If I can hold that bastard off then I'm happy."

"Inuyasha-sama, then why not try to use the jewel. Would Kagome-sama not sense the jewels if there really is an opening in the time change and be able to pull the jewel through, like she has done before?"

Inuyasha looked at the flea in shock. "When the hell did you get so smart?"

"Well I like to think that I-" Myouga started off only to have Inuyasha bound off quickly, making him have to hold on for dear life.

Inuyasha wanted to get the jewel, but that would require asking the monk's grandchild to let him see it, and he smelt the anger in Ryu's scent. He could risk him going youkai on them at the moment. He was sure that with Kaida's blood now so close to his the twins would balance off of each other. He would get the jewel, and get Kagome back here, to her real time, right where she belonged.

END CHAPTER

AH, 12 pages of absolute explanation and no action, well very little action. I promise that next chapter Kagome will come back, I promise. Hope you liked it, and please review. It's so nice when you review, makes me know I'm not wasting my time when I procrastinate important things, like writing something else.


	4. Things come for those who wait

Uh, I have a fair warning in advance, um well if you don't want to know exactly how Naraku got back in power in the full length of it all, which in less cryptic terms means, if you can't stand the thought of Kaida getting raped by Naraku described to you in some detail, I advice when you see that part that you skip it. That is the warning.

I need to thank Ladykaa28, atlas-86, Jilly b, Mija, Death2, amanda, Sweet sad Jess, Eartha, Lylli riddle, lilchickidy0six

The warning for this chapter is there is mention for rape in this chapter. That's all.

Chapter 3 -The answer comes to those who wait- Inuyasha's time

Inuyasha sat in his room, Tetsusaiga by his side as he stared off into space. Matsu, Miroku's grandson, wouldn't give him the jewel.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha-sama, but if what you say is true, then Naraku may sense the jewel and pull it through. All for getting your mate back, I see no reason to endanger that time. With the jewel he may come back here, and it took you so long to defeat him last time."

Inuyasha growled, it wasn't about getting Kagome back, well it was, but it was more. There was more to the reason. His son needed a mother, his daughter needed a mother, his family needed to be complete. Naraku was dangerous and if he died along with everyone else to stall him, Kagome would die if she ever fought him.

Kaida had been here two days, that's three nights, tonight the third. The wolf's son was behaving himself. Kaida trusted him, even if he was different. He smirked. 'Ookami is just like his father, but if starts calling her his woman, even as a joke, he will die. Kaida has been through enough.'

Tama had informed him of the argument Ryu and Kaida had gotten into. He wasn't surprised, he knew Kaida was holding out, she knew who her mate was and she wasn't telling. He had a guess that it might be Naraku, but he had no proof to back it up. Kagome would be the only one to get her open. Not Ryu or Shippo, or force wouldn't make her tell. Kagome wasn't just essential for his needs but to help Kaida as well.

Inuyasha's ears perked up, someone was crying. The scent wasn't there but the sound. A nightmare, or something horrible was causing the whimpers to come faster, and now, two people were whimpering. He shot up, Kaida was having that dream and it was going to Ryu.

* * *

(Kagome's Time)

Kagome was frustrated, tense and completely out of her mind. Her daughter disappeared, the only thing that tied her to Inuyasha, gone. Naraku made her think she could hide from him. Dammit, she wanted to get through the well, and the part she hated the most was she could smell all that was going on by the well. She smelled Ryu and Kaida meet, their scents clash as well as Inuyasha attack her before calming down.

Ookami watched the miko pace in front of him. It had been two days since Kaida had jumped in the well and Kagome wasn't taking it well. He wanted to comfort the miko, she was like his mother, but he couldn't. She could smell when Inuyasha came to the well, trying to get through, and he left before she could try and get back to him. It was unfair he knew that, and he worried for Kaida most of all. Hopefully his past self wouldn't do too much to tick off anyone.

Kagome sat down finally and started crying. "Ookami it's getting worse, I'm now not just smelling Inuyasha by the well but I'm sensing the jewel as well. I'm going insane."

Ookami perked his ears up. "The jewel?"

* * *

(Inuyasha's time)

It was dark outside, rain was pouring down but still she ran. Her mother hadn't stopped crying, and that voice was so soothing. The voice that promised to take all the pain away. The one who said he could make her father and all her mother's friends come back. That calming voice that spoke to her during her sleep. She wanted to get away. She would do anything to get away, so she followed his orders.

She reached the warehouse and entered slowly, afraid of what to expect. "Kaida you don't need to fear me. I won't harm you." The voice said.

She nodded and walked closer to the figure, examining it from afar before sitting in front of him, smiling slightly at the handsome face of the man. His hand came out and he held her chin, smiling down at her. "You look like your mother." He mused, brushing his finger on her cheekbone.

She blushed and adverted her eyes. "You said you knew my mother from when?"

"From a long time ago," he answered studying her lips. "A very long time ago."

Kaida licked her drying lips and took in a gasp when he moved his head, kissing her. Something wrapped around her making her return the kiss. He was warm and it felt so good. He pulled back and traced her cheekbone. "Gomen, you were too tempting."

"Tempting?" she gasped as his hand moved her shirt sleeve aside, exposing her shoulder to his gaze. He moved his lips down her neck and sucked on her pulse point.

"Yes, much too tempting. I am in awe that that wolf has yet to touch you," The man mused, utter distaste when he spoke the word wolf.

"Ookami is like my brother. He would never touch me," she moaned.

"Do you wish to know how to escape this all?" He asked, pushing her onto her back.

She was in a sea of ecstasy at his ministration and could barely contain her better urges to let him have his way with her. His hands traced her spine, removing her shirt.

"Mate with me, my love. Give me the strength to be whole again. Let me have life, and I will share with you the true power," his lips sucked on her tendon in her neck, "of the Shikon no Tama."

All the ecstasy left at the jewel's name, her eyes flying open and she started to push against him. "The jewel, what do you want from me?"

He chuckled. "Hanyou you seemed willing before, why stop now, when all I speak is how to save you."

"Why do you want the jewel? It has something to do with my mother, what?" She asked, his face finally coming into view, the darkness coming into the light.

"Your bitch of a mother killed my love, then killed me. She has caused me pain, but I can not take out my hate on you." He said resting his head on her shoulder.

"Why not?" She asked, tears threatening to fall as his hands started to show his real power.

"Because when I look at you, I see my love." He said before sinking his teeth into her neck, marking her as his.

Kaida cried, her blood falling into his mouth. His face started to become more defined, and his muscles started to shift under her claws that tried to rip into his flesh. He chuckled lightly, bruising her lips with his as he continued his task. All the while, whispering in her ear, what a shame she was, who owned her now? His mate, she would serve him, only him. Her eyes started to lose focus, seeping into her own little world, no one was coming. No one could stop this monster. All hope was gone, it was her and him, as he took what was now his.

She didn't hear the arrow that went through the air, or Kagome's saddened look: betrayal and anger. All she saw was that man, Naraku; he was back.

* * *

Kaida awoke screaming, thrashing around at anything she held contact with. Her tears went down her face and through her blurred vision she saw three men look at her with identical looks, until Ryu came forward and tried to embrace her in a hug. "Kaida." He whispered, trying to soothe her.

She pulled away, screaming again, and struck her claws into his side. Shippo tried to reach her next but she sent him into a wall with a shot of power. Inuyasha looked over at Kouga who was sizing her up, seeing if he could sneak behind her without getting too hurt, or hurting her.

"Mommy," she muttered, tucking herself into herself more. "Mommy, where are you? Why can't you save me? You always can."

Ookami gulped and he stepped forward. He ignored the growl from Inuyasha and Ryu as he approached the shaking hanyou. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. She clamped down on his sleeping gi, fearing to let go. He looked at Tama hopelessly before looking back at the crying girl.

"It's alright sis." Ookami whispered trying to earn a reaction besides utter fear from the girl.

"Where's mommy? You'll make sure she comes right. You always make sure she comes." Kaida whispered, tightening her grip.

He looked back up at his family. "We need Kagome-san. She seems to be the only one who can pull her out of this."

Inuyasha nodded. "The fucking monk won't let us get the jewel."

Ryu finally stood up, pure malice in his face. "He didn't see what the fuck happened in that dream. We need the jewel to get mom back here. If that's all that will calm her down then we need it!"

Inuyasha nodded. "Shippo, come with me, everyone else stay here. Don't go near Kaida or Ookami got it. You might set her off again. And Ookami." He glared at the wolf who was holding his only daughter in his embrace. "If you touch her, in anyway that I don't like..." he let the threat hang in the air as him and Shippo ran out of the cave and to the shrine.

Matsu opened his door to the constant banging and noticed that two youkai stood there. He stepped out, looking very much like Miroku ready to pound Inuyasha. "What is the meaning of this? To disturb our village in the middle of the night is-"

"Can it monk! We need the jewel. We swear we'll give it back. We just need to borrow it!" Inuyasha said lifting Matsu up by the collar.

Matsu pushed the hand away. "I'm sorry but I cannot allow-" He was cut off by Shippo's growl.

"You don't seem to understand, monk. If you don't give us the jewel so we can give it back to you in about 10 minutes, we'll be forced to take it. And that will be a very large hassle, so your best bet is to give us the fucking jewel now!" Shippo's eyes were glowing red and his voice was harsh as he remembered waking up to not only Kaida's whimpers, but Ryu's as well. And it took a lot to make Ryu whimper.

Inuyasha dropped Matsu, feared of what the kitsune may do if he were to get mad enough. He almost reached for Tetsusaiga to protect the monk before Matsu nodded and produced the jewel for them to see. Shippo took it from his hand looking at it with interest.

"You must give it back before noon time today. I demand it," Matsu said with the only force he had left in him.

Inuyasha nodded before cuffing Shippo's kimono and running off to the well. "I'm going to punish you when Kaida gets better, got that runt?"

Shippo nodded, looking like a larger version of his old self before he was chucked into a tree. Instead of continuing to bicker they just ran to Boner Eater's well. Inuyasha dropped Shippo before jumping into the well, but still not going through. He put the jewel to the ground and prayed that it would go through.

* * *

(Kagome's time)

Kagome ran outside to the well. "I can sense it. It's on the other side of the well Ookami."

He nodded as she jumped into the well. "Kagome-san, I can smell Naraku, he's getting closer. He must feel it as well."

He couldn't see her nod, but after a minute of sensing Naraku slowly coming closer, the shriek of success and the hug that he got was worth the wait.

"I got it, it came through!"

"That's great, now go through, Naraku's here," Ookami said dropping into a stance of offense.

Naraku appeared before them, his hair cut short but still black as night. His stood tall, and defiant to the two hanyou. "Now, now. Little miko, pathetic wolf, give me the jewel so I may have my mate back."

"Naraku!" Ookami called. "She isn't your mate, she doesn't want to be, so let her have her freedom!"

He smirked and wrapped his fingers around Ookami's neck. "I never liked you much, you hung onto my mate too much."

Kagome gasped as Naraku squeezed the life out of her last child. He had moved so fast she couldn't see it, and she's sure Ookami couldn't either. "Run bitch." Ookami called before closing his eyes.

She turned to jump into the well, but Naraku grabbed her shoulder, trying to force her back. She spun and released a wave of energy, enough to blind him. She ran for the well and jumped in, praying that it let her through.

She saw the white light surround her, as Naraku jump in after her. She willed the transition to work faster, and when it was done, Ookami was left dead outside the well, Naraku was at the bottom of the well, while Kagome had passed through over to her mate.

* * *

(Inuyasha's time)

Inuyasha watched the jewel pass through the well, and the scent of his mate was strong, stronger than it ever was. He wrapped it around him but his blood froze at the stench of Naraku, and the death that followed. He almost gave up, assuming his mate was dead, when he smelt Naraku and Kagome's scent meld into one, but then she appeared before him, standing tall in her sleeping gi.

"Kagome." He breathed, wrapping his arms around her, as if defying the gods.

"Inuyasha." She answered, just as quiet, this moment was theirs. After 50 years of no contact, they reveled in the scent and embrace of one another, exchanging a kiss when necessary.

Shippo looked down at his parents, they were so happy together, they seemed to blend together. Finally Kagome seemed to pull away, and Inuyasha let her as they both looked up at his smiling face.

"Shippo?" She asked the red haired teen. "Is that you?"

He nodded looking at them as they exited the well. "Yes Kag-mama, it's me."

She embraced him in a hug, seeing how big he grew in these years. Inuyasha finally coughed, ruining the reunion and earning a bonk on the head form Shippo.

"What was that for? I only wanted to say that we had more important matters to attend to, like Kaida."

At the mention of her daughter Kagome froze and sniffed the air, not giving either of the boys a warning before she blotted, jewel and all. They had to sprint to catch up with her only to fall behind at the pace she set. They reached the cave entrance as Kagome was entering the room.

She moved Ookami aside, who's scent was enough to calm her for the moment, and took Kaida into her embrace, rocking her.

Ryu looked at his mother for the first time that he could remember, and saw his sister wiser and calmer in her. Kouga looked at her with nothing more than admiration and passion, viewing the miko as a woman he lost but no longer loved. Tama watched her friend comfort her child, as they did together before that accursed well took her away. Ookami looked at her, in awe at how beautiful she was, and how he could see his father chasing after her.

Inuyasha watched his mate, and it took all his control not to take her right there. Death hung deep in her eyes, and he so badly wanted to wash that haunting look out of her eyes. Shippo merely saw his mother, caring and kind as he remembered. Everyone was at peace.

"Mommy." Kaida whispered before falling back asleep, content and relaxed, before she took in the real scent of her mother and backed away out of fear. She hissed and muttered. "Naraku."

Inuyasha was immediately at his mate's throat, sniffing her scent more so than he had before. "You do. You smell faintly like Naraku."

Kaida shock and moved further into the corner. "No! She stinks of that bastard. It's all over her!"

Inuyasha looked at his daughter. "No, it's very faint, why do you-" He paused before looking back at Kagome. "She's mated to him isn't she? His scent is so deep in her mind that she thinks it's all over someone who barely brushed against him. That's why you put that miko spell on her."

Ryu stood up. "You don't know what the hell happened. She put her trust in that bastard only to have it thrown by the way side. He fucking said he couldn't kill her because whenever he looked at her he saw his past love. He used her to come back into power!"

"Shut up! You don't know what the hell you're talking about Ryu!" She said tears coming down her cheek.

"I know what I saw. That dream was the closest I have to answers and there is no way you could have made all that shit up!"

She slapped him. "Fuck you! Can everyone just stay the hell out of my business? I'm telling you she smells of Naraku! Why? Did he attack directly? Is Ookami alright? What the hell happened to make you have the scent of Naraku when he never shows his face except in my dreams?"

Kagome gaped at her daughter before closing her mouth. "Naraku came for the jewel. Ookami died yes, I'm sorry. I know he was the closest thing you had to a brother, and the only person besides me you could trust."

Kaida shook her head. "He can't be dead, Ookami can't die! I refuse to believe it."

"He's dead Kaida! He knew it would happen soon; the miasma would have killed him soon enough. I'm sorry, I know you loved him more than anything in the world." Kagome reached out for her daughter, but Kaida merely batted the comforting hand away, sniffing deeply.

Kouga and Tama had left when it started to get personal, dragging Ookami with them. Whatever was important they would be told in the morning.

Ryu sat down, watching his sister move without reason to his lap before falling asleep without another sound. He pulled her back down, and wrapped his arms around her. They could talk about this in the morning. The thought of losing someone that close, and the fact that it was by the hands of your own mate had to take a toll on her mind. Shippo wrapped himself around his younger siblings, leaving no room for discussion that his parents could be left to their devises.

Kagome laid on the skins that covered her floor as Inuyasha wrapped himself around her, his hands drawing ideally on parts of her body. "I love you."

He kissed the back of her neck, not replying yet. He pushed her gi off her shoulders, remembering the night she left. "Tell me everything Kagome. Why is Kaida in so much pain? Tell me." Was all he said before kissing her deeply and surely.

Kagome couldn't think much as his hands worked her body, discarding her clothes as something unnecessary, not needed. The rest of the night was filled of cries of love that tried to make up for the missed years, while everyone else slept deeply, processing what the rest of the day would bring.

End Chapter

Did I satisfy everyone? Was it good? I hope so because now I drop the bomb, yes the bad news. The only reason I didn't stop it sooner than now is because the earliest I can update it is next Monday, and I probably won't. It will most likely be a week, next Wednesday, before you see anything. So that's why this was so long. Hope you all liked it and I'll see you in a week!


	5. All will be lost

Thank you lilchickidy0six, Eartha, dbzlover8, Sweet sad Jess, ladykaa28, lylli riddle, anonymous bob, Catz2 and Lilcin for reviewing.

Eartha: With me nothing is never that simple. I wish it was but they are all going to go through hell and back before we can say the future is changed.

This chapter was evil, I despise it because it took me so long to come up with. I want to kill it very slowly, don't ask me how I'll kill it without hurting my life I just will. It took me so long. But on a better note I did finish the chapter so be happy. Hope it was worth the writer's block and the week. It was worth it for me, yes I am crazy and can never make up my mind if you're wondering.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Chapter 4 -All will be lost- (Inuyasha's time)

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha who lay on her stomach, nuzzling it. She smiled seeing that it wasn't just a dream; she was home. His silver hair fell over her skin, cooling the heat that had finally died down. She laughed suddenly when he started to tickle her. "Still ticklish." He whispered.

"Yes." She whispered back, knowing that their pups could hear them if they chose.

He leaned up and kissed her. "Morning."

She kissed him back, tired but able to move. He moved the kiss down her neck and over his mark. To him they still had many years to make up for. He kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her. When he pulled back to look at her she smiled. "I missed waking up to this."

He looked at her blue eyes and couldn't help but smile, knowing she was truly his again. He rested his head on her shoulder, nipping absently at her neck as he started to zone out. She looked down at his face. "Uh oh, looks like you're thinking."

He nodded looking back at her. "I'm thinking about how close that wolf has been getting to Kaida."

Kagome giggled. "She loved his future self. He was the person she trusted so much." She smiled. "But that's not really what you're thinking about."

"Why'd she go to Naraku?" He finally asked the question that had been eating at his mind the most.

Kagome sighed, knowing this would come. "I don't know exactly, I wasn't in the best of health when this happened. The last thing I remember is seeing Kouga walk through the door. It wasn't really Kouga, it was Ookami, but in my mind I thought it was Kouga. So I hugged him, saying I had waited awhile for him to come back, and then Ookami told me. He sat me down and told me what had transpired. Well most of it, he didn't say anything about Naraku, I don't think… maybe he did, all I knew was that you were dead. My sons were dead.

"I don't remember much after that. It's just a blur, I was in a bad place though. I wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep. I just sat there, that's what I was told. I don't know when Naraku started coming to her dreams; she just said that he was supposed to take all the pain away. Ookami said she started to get better, since my mood was affecting hers, and one day wanted to go for a run. That was the day Naraku mated with her, the day I remember most." She stopped.

"He mated with her differently. Without my spell on her no one can touch her. If she has his scent on her she's under his control, I guess. Maybe that's why she hates his scent so much. It's like he has her body. Not her mind, but her body, and if he gets control of that then, her mind and soul just get pushed back."

Inuyasha thought about that for a second. "So if we killed her body, and pulled her soul into a different body, a clay one like Kikyo's then we'd have her, unmarked."

"If only things were that easy. But it's just a theory; it might not work. Could you kill her, not knowing if it would work?"

"Yes but theoretically it should work." Myouga mused from Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Flea, what are you doing in here?" Inuyasha asked smacking him.

"Myouga, it's rude to intrude on a mate's bedding ground," Kagome scolded.

"Of course Kagome-sama, but I couldn't help but hear you and realize that I have heard of that kind of mating. It's used for those mates that have multiple suitors. Or those that are too wild to be tamed without some kind of power over them. That's the main purpose: controlling. But I'm sure if Naraku were to mate with her like that then it must have different perks that I am not aware of."

"Who was his first love?" Inuyasha asked while he let the information Myouga gave sink in.

"Kikyo." Kagome whispered as if saying the miko's name any louder would bring her back. "Why?"

"Ryu said that in the dream last night Naraku said he couldn't kill her because she reminded him of Kikyo."

"Kaida looks like me, and I'm Kikyo's reincarnation. He can't get me so he went for her." Kagome said, putting Naraku's motives out in the open.

"And she screws us over even in the after life." Inuyasha groaned before thinking of something. "Maybe Naraku wants Kikyo back in a more suitable body. The clay ones are too easy to kill, but a hanyou body…" He let the sentence drift off.

"He wouldn't! He can't be that twisted? Can he?" Kagome asked in a dead whisper, knowing he could.

"Myouga, is there any possible way for Naraku to get through the well without the jewel?"

"No. With the jewel here and Naraku there, it's not possible for him to come back," Myouga said pointedly.

"Naraku will always be Naraku, has he ever backed down this fast?" Inuyasha asked.

"You have a point, maybe I should go and check on different types of ways to mate."

"That means Naraku will be coming." Kagome sighed getting up.

"Yeah the flea's already planning ways to leave. Guess we should get prepared for whatever may come." Inuyasha agreed.

Myouga was left on the fur in a huff. "Well I never. Assuming my way of help is a way to leave in the face of danger."

* * *

(Kagome's time)

Naraku sat on the chair in a classy apartment, looking down on the street of Tokyo. "Humans are so ignorant, don't you agree Sango?"

"Of course master," the youkai exterminator said from the kitchen.

"With the jewel from this time destroyed and my reluctant mate in the past, I cannot get what I wish for at this moment."

"Then what will you do?"

"It will come to me, I still have the connection with her, I can feel the power our bond gives. She's not out of reach yet."

"Why do you want the jewel? Are you not powerful enough? Do you not know enough spells to get what you want?"

"You can never have enough power. Besides my mate is reluctant, you can only do so much with one such as her before it becomes rape." He smirked. "Where is Rin? She went out to get groceries correct?"

"Yes master." Sango said glaring at the back of his head.

"Do not do that Sango, you are under my control. Now let's see, ah yes, I have a plan."

"Of course you do master." Sango said, this time with a sarcastic smirk.

"You're very lucky I need you for this plan or else you would be dead. It will take some time, and lots of energy, but with it completed, it will be worth it."

"How long is a long time?"

"A month, enough time so when I get my mate back, not only will I hurt her family, but those wolves as well."

A brown haired inu-youkai walked through the door carrying a bag of groceries. She walked behind Sango and sighed. "The market was busy. Everyone has heard about the dead wolf. Those that matter I mean of course."

"Rin, shut up, I already knew the other youkai and hanyou would hear about Ookami's 'unfortunate' demise." Naraku said. "I'm thinking."

She sat on the counter and shook her head. "You need to get out more, humans can be valuable allies. They have a need for power, if you were to explain the purpose of the jewel they would follow."

"Humans are ignorant and deserve only what they get. They would believe that we do not exist if someone with more credit were to say it."

"You're not in control this time, the youkai that live want you dead, your mate is reluctant and has probably told her father, who will kill you. You will not succeed without some power." She said lazily.

He turned his head. "Do not test me, not today. In a month, when my mate is back on this side of the well, then test my patience. Not until then."

* * *

(Inuyasha's time)

Ryu stood outside the hot spring, behind a rock while Kaida bathed. He wasn't doing it for danger reasons, because Ookami was a different thing all together. He pushed too many buttons, and crossed too many lines. It didn't help that he was sleeping with Kaida as well. Ookami comforted her more than Ryu could and he didn't like it.

This Ookami was a wolf that wanted a mate and Kaida was ignorant not to see it. He wasn't her brother from the future; he was completely different. Ryu was right, she was wrong, that's all there is too it.

"You do know you don't have to watch me otouto." She teased coming out dressed in the kimono she was given. "Ookami is out hunting with Kouga-san."

"You're too trusting." He growled looking just like his father.

"Your face will freeze like that. Trusting isn't bad, being cynical all the time is worse."

"Cy-ne-cal?" he asked confused.

She giggled. "No cynical. It means you always question for extra motives besides the ones given to you. Such as you thinking Ookami sleeping with me is for a different reason than the fact that his scent let's me sleep at night."

"But there IS! The only reason he does it is because he wants you as a mate!"

"Ryu, has anyone ever told you, that you think to into people?" She asked entering the cave. "I know what I like and what I don't. Besides, I am mated already. He can't touch me without causing me pain, and if that happens, you'll be the first to know so you can kill him. Ok, otouto?" She asked hugging him.

He growled in his throat causing her to laugh. He couldn't deny her anything. She was his older sister though, and he had to protect her, since he couldn't do that once before. She looked into the corridor leading to her parent's room; it was only the third day her mother was back and they still slept late.

An instinctive growl came from her father's throat, saying that they were still sleeping. She covered her mouth and headed back out, running head first into Tama.

"Gomen nasai Tama-san." She said holding her head where they had bumped.

"It's alright Kaida, how are you doing this morning?" She asked.

"I'm fine, still a bit sad about losing Ookami-niichan, but he was going to die anyway. I just wish I was there to say goodbye." She said.

Tama had heard about the loose of her future son, and though it did hurt, it took a worse toll on the young girl before her. She looked out the front entrance to see her son and Kouga coming back in with breakfast. "Kag-chan and Inuyasha are still asleep, give me the food so Kaida and I can start it up."

Kaida started her morning ritual of cleaning the meat. It was the ritual she had made the morning she got here. She felt two arms wrap around her and his scent soothe her as he nuzzled her neck. "Morning."

She giggled at his ticklish hands. "Morning Ookami. Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby." He purred, earning a glare from Ryu who was watching from around the corner. He smirked when Kaida growled at Ryu but it dropped off when she shrugged off his own arms.

Shippo was watching as well, not really caring about their actions, at least they weren't arguing like his mother and father. If Kaida and Ookami started to throw stuff at one another then he could start worrying. Kaida saw him as his mother saw Kouga, like Miroku without the groping hands. That's all the wolf would ever be.

Ookami only touched her to annoy his friend. In reality Kaida was just his sister, like she called him. Maybe later, when she was free from Naraku, when she admitted she liked to be around him for him and not his future self, would he risk any change.

Inuyasha came at the smell of food, dragging Kagome with him. Kouga was coming back from a quick run, without the jewels he wasn't as fast, but still he liked to run.

"So wimpy wolf, when do you intend to stop freeloading off of us?" Inuyasha asked taking a break from shoveling his food in his mouth.

Kouga looked up at the mention of his nickname that stayed intact and shrugged. "When your mate kicks me and my family out."

"I'll be the one to kick you out."

"I'd like to see you try without getting flattened by Kagome!" Kouga said smirking.

"No more spell, meaning I can kick your ass any time I want without with out getting sat!" Inuyasha answered showing that he had no more beads on his neck.

Kagome sighed. "Can you two quit it for two seconds and let us have a peaceful meal for once?"

Tama nodded. "Don't make us throw both of you out."

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence with the occasional glare from Inuyasha to Kouga and back. Though they were friends, old habits die hard, especially bad ones.

* * *

Two weeks flew by with each day changing more and more in the way things were run. Kouga and Tama returned to their mountains, leaving Ookami with his friends. Myouga left as well, out to gather more information. Inuyasha took that as a sign that Naraku would make his move soon, and he needed to be prepared. Ryu still needed to be trained in the uses of his sword, Dokkasou.

The sword had poison in it, much like the owners' claws. The thing was being able to release that poison which was causing the problems. It had only been done once before and Ryu couldn't remember what he used to do that.

"She can hit the mark." Inuyasha called about Kagome's archery skills.

She glared at him as she strung another arrow and fired it, hitting the center again. "Why aren't you fighting the boys? Or do you just live to compare me to the dead?"

"I thought we had outgrown this stage. I don't love Kikyo anymore." He said sighing.

"I thought you had outgrown fighting with Kouga over every little thing."

"I don't fight with him over 'every little thing'. Besides the wolf is too easy to make fun of."

Kagome sighed. "Why did I ever miss this?"

He smirked landing beside her. "Because you missed me."

"You're too cocky and sure of yourself for your own good." She said, knowing it was merely feeding the fire.

"You know, you contribute to that fully by being my mate." He answered kissing her on the cheek as she fired another arrow.

Kaida sighed looking at her parents before turning back to Ryu and Ookami fighting. Ookami had said something and Ryu had taken it the wrong way or something. All that she knew was they were fighting again.

Shippo sat below the tree, watching the fight as well. This was nothing new, just like Kouga and Inuyasha when they were younger. Except hopefully Ryu didn't want Kaida for his mate as well. Shippo chuckled and motioned for Kaida to sit next to him. This would be a fun eternity to live with.

End Chapter

I finished this pointless chapter! Yay! Haha, it wasn't totally pointless, next chapter will be better I swear it. If I get around to writing it that is. When that happens you'll see it out. But sadly as you could tell the ending was just random filler and an excuse to mention the dead once again. Hope you enjoyed, review, no flames. Until next time, bye.


	6. Kaida's too much like Inuyasha

Thank you atlas-86, ladykaa28, Goijh, Eartha, Rain23, Death21, Step of faith, zsazsa, anonymous bob for reviewing.

Rain: I am? Why thank you. As for Naraku, soon he will feel the wrath of your metal bat. Very soon, so keep it handy you never know when I might send him out to your computer. Oops it's my turn to cook him over the open fire, hope you don't mind beating an extra crispy Naraku.

Anonymous Bob: HAHAHAHA! YES! I AM THE BEST! I'm gonna go gloat now! You like Inuyasha now, and I succeeded in doing it. I'm very proud of myself!

Well, this is a pleasant twist, my friend is out for the blood of our school, not literally, and oh wait that's the wrong thing. Whoops. Hehe, as you may tell I am tired, I mean hyper. Yes very hyper. Extremely hyper. Never been, falls asleep Give me a break! It's like 12:30 at night and even though it was Saturday and summer I woke up at 8:00. I hate my brother and his sleeping habits, even worse his waking up habits. Slam door, scream at everyone. Swear worse than Inuyasha and then... watch W.B. cartoons.

Chapter 5 -Kaida's too much like Inuyasha-

Inuyasha glared at Ookami as the wolf tried to stare back, not succeeding very well. Finally the younger boy bowed his head in an act of submission. This was all Inuyasha seemed to need before he voiced why he had pulled him out after dinner so quickly. "I'm going to try and put this in the quickest possible way, before my daughter decides to kill me for threatening you. How long do you think you could have hidden it from a house full of youkai, inu-youkai at that?"

"I really don't know what you're talking about." Ookami answered in a cocky tone that reminded Inuyasha of Kouga in younger years.

He growled tempted to throttle the young boy but knew he'd have two angry hanyou's and an extremely pissed off Kouga and the worst, Tama. He suppressed the shutter than ran through his spine at the thought of facing the angry wolf as he kept his eye on Ookami. "That you're sleeping in a different room, your room to be precise, with Kaida."

Ookami nodded. "Oh that. We really didn't think that we could hide it. We weren't trying either. It was mainly her that came to me though, seeing as it was my room."

Inuyasha almost saw red as he clasped the hilt of Tetsusaiga, glad for once he wore it for dinner. "You're testing my patience wolf. You're just like your father was when he was younger."

Now it was Ookami's time to growl. Before he might have taken it as a compliment but as of late, his father's reputation was coming up more and more often. Kagome and Tama seemed to find it a very fun topic to discuss. If there was anything he prided himself in now was the fact that he was not like Kouga was with Kagome. If, and when, he decided to take a mate she would with out a doubt be in love with him, just like he was with her.

"You think that just because I'm Kouga's son and before all this stuff came out in the open I said some stupid things. Listen, Kaida forgives me and I think that's all that matters. She's a big girl. She has survived her whole life without her father and brother holding her hand, and personally I'm sick and tired of you treating me like I'm just using her as a plaything! I'm not like my father was with your mate! I happen to care about her just as much as you or Ryu do and the only one who seems to actually get that is Shippo!

"On top of that I feel a burden that none of you share. See, you three died! I lived and I knew that she was Ryu's sister. From what I've heard my future self protected her and cared for her like a sister, like Ryu would have if he were there. Then she gets fucking mated! Take how you feel and triple it and you probably get how he, I, felt! He is me! I am him! I understand fully what the hell he felt! That's why I let her fall asleep with me! That's why I push feelings I might be feeling aside. Because of what my future self started, I need to finish." He passed by Inuyasha and sat down in his room when he got there.

Inuyasha only thought a single thing. 'He's had way too much time on his hands.'

* * *

Ryu looked outside of his room and around the corner, sniffing the air of Ookami's room. Tonight wasn't the first night she moved into a different room, but this time it was with permission. And this time he knew about it. He growled, and looked over to Shippo who was laying down trying to sleep. "Ryu, can you lay down?"

"No." He answered attuning his ears to the conversation in Ookami's room. "They're still up."

"Well what did you expect?" Shippo asked turning his head towards Ryu before chucking the pillow at his head. "And stop listening to their private conversation."

Ryu growled and turned back to his furs, lying down. "I still wanna know why she likes him more than me."

"It's not that she likes him more," Shippo said sighing. "It's just she sees him differently. She loves him differently."

Ryu knew that, he truly did. It was brotherly possessiveness, like when the father has to give off his daughter at the end of the aisle. He wasn't ready to pass on the duty of protecting his older sister, what little she needed, to someone else. He wasn't the only one feeling that though, nor the only one trying to catch bits and pieces of the two friends' conversation.

"Inuyasha! It's not nice to do that. Don't you trust them in the slightest? They've been doing this for 15 years in the future and almost everyday since Kouga-kun and Tama-chan left," Kagome said rolling to look at her mate who's ear had twitched at the talking and occasional laugh from Ookami's room.

"Of course I trust Kaida, it's that wolf I don't." He said sitting up trying to hear more of the whispers.

She growled and pulled him down and clamped both hands over his ears, earning a whimper of pain. "Let them speak to one another in peace!"

"It's not fair." He pouted, playfully pulling one of her hands up to let his ear free.

"What's not fair?" She asked.

"That you can listen and I can't."

"I swear you never grow up." She said flattening her ears to her head. "Better?"

He didn't answer before pulling her down onto his chest and letting out his senses to make sure nothing was coming before resting back with his mate. He turned one ear to the talking friends, making sure nothing bad happened to them.

Kaida nestled closer into Ookami, purring softly. "They finally went to sleep."

Ookami nodded, shocked Inuyasha had fallen asleep that quickly, even after that afternoon. He looked down at his charge and smirked. "You know, since we have permission..."

She growled at his and dug her claws lightly into his thigh. "Hentai. You sound like that Miroku guy mom always talked about."

He suppressed a gag. "I knew him you know. He wasn't a hentai, as you call it, at the time."

She smiled at his aggravated tone and purred, calming him. "Your scent is nice."

He couldn't help that his pride swelled. "Why thank you."

"You smell just like you use to."

At that his heart sank slowly. He didn't want to be known as his future self. He wasn't like that, he was his own self. Why couldn't she accept that? Why couldn't he accept that? That's what was bothering him. He was accepting that he was his future self. That was the argument he made with Inuyasha earlier. He wasn't her Ookami-niichan though; he was Ookami.

"Why'd you tense up?" She asked looking up at him.

"Why's my scent soothing?" He asked stroking her hair absently.

She sighed. "You smell like you."

"Like my future self you mean?" He asked his heart sinking. "And besides that?"

She shrugged. "He, you smell like the forest. I lived by one and always played by it. I guess after everything that happened thinking about my childhood would soothe me. The forest scent does that."

"So that's all I am to you? I'm just, the Ookami you knew?" He asked.

"Who else would you be?" She asked confused.

He didn't want to yell, he didn't want to yell but he so badly wanted to yell. "You don't get it do you? People change. Time and events change them. Before you came through that well, Ryu and me were the best of friends, now we can't spend a second without going at each other's throats."

"Are you saying that me fault?" She asked blinking her tears away.

"You have to understand, Ryu thinks that I want you. He thinks that I'll hurt you, and I know _I_ never would! You think I won't hurt you because your Ookami never would, but that's not why I wouldn't hurt you." He said in a hard whisper.

"But you are Ookami." He dug his claws into her skin.

"No I am named Ookami but I am NOT the person you think I am. I have never seen the blood of Naraku, your mate. I have not lost my best friend to the jaws of death, nor my family. Did the Ookami you know have the most annoying sense of arrogance? Probably not. Why? Because he lost everyone. Had you come to me the second before I heard the words out of your mouth that everyone I knew was going to die by Naraku's hands and asked me what that outcome would have been, I would have said we would have killed him. Easily. Is that what your Ookami would have said?"

She was silent for a minute and he thought she might have dozed off but he heard her silent thought before she pulled away. "No, because my Ookami wasn't playing in the little league. He knew to get the top prize he wanted, he had to be captain, not just pretend."

He wouldn't get it. To him it was a set of meaningless words. He didn't know what little league was, which made it easier for her to say. She moved over to the other side of the room, and for the first time in a very long time, fell asleep without the lullaby of Ookami's heart.

* * *

(Kagome's time)

Naraku smirked. "It's time."

* * *

(Inuyasha's time)

Kaida rolled over, dreaming pleasantly for once. "Kaida, mate, my love. I need you." A voice whispered, drawing her closer. "My mate, assist me. Lend me your body. Let me take control of it." It requested as it wrapped protectively around her mind.

She groaned but accepted the guidance to the darkness that incased her mind.

She opened her eyes, but she was different. Her scent was heavier and the magic around her disappeared, letting her mate's mark make itself known. Her controlled body rose up and slowly walked out of the room and into Ryu's. She scanned the room and smiled at seeing Dokkasou.

She slowly crossed the room, making sure not to wake the sleeping youkai. Grabbing it she used the speed that the mark gave her to reach the village in less than a minute. She slowly climbed the stairs to the shrine; she wasn't in a hurry. She walked through the barrier that was set up, her body was immune to it, she was supposed to protect the jewel after all.

The walking body without its mind opened the shrine doors and took the jewel from it's place, turning it black with her touch.

She turned to leave, Dokkasou at her side when she saw a human boy standing in her way. "Youkai! Who are you?" She walked past him without a care before he grabbed her shoulder. "Ka-kai-da! Why do you want the jewel?" Matsu asked the blue haired demoness.

She looked back at him with eyes that held no interest. "Leave me be monk." Matsu was shocked that her voice was deeper.

He raised his staff. "I'm afraid I can't let you go."

"Your powers will not hold me monk. I've tainted your ancestors, do not tempt me to curse you as well." Naraku's voice said sending a small set of power back, knocking Matsu on his back.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked seeing that his staff was now bent slightly. He couldn't stop the demoness.

She merely kept walking, down the steps to the well, where she would drop the jewel. She sat herself on the lip of the well, Dokkasou clanging on the brick. She raised the jewel to drop it when she was pulled back.

"Kaida!" Ryu shouted as she fell to the ground; he had released her because his hand had felt a burn from her skin. He had heard Naraku's words in her mind and had seen her take his sword. The only reason he didn't stop her was because he was curious as to what Naraku wanted, but now that he knew, he didn't like it.

If he had known Ookami was that precious to what kept Naraku from her mind he wouldn't have protested her sleeping with him so often. He needed his parents here though. The scent of Naraku was not welcoming as he tried to keep his hold on Kaida. She threw him from above with strength only his father would have.

Before she could go to the well again Inuyasha stood in her way, Tetsusaiga drawn. "Let's see how good you are with that sword, Naraku." He snarled.

Kagome stood behind Kaida with the arrow drawn. "Wench, it took you sometime to work up the guts to send half your power into Sango, do you really think that you could send enough power to destroy your own daughter?" Naraku's voice asked.

Kagome's hand faltered at the truth of his words before seeing the jewel in Kaida's hand. Ookami stood off to the side and tried to send his scent to her, but it wasn't working. Naraku's scent was too strong. Shippo stood next to him, watching in silence, waiting for a hint that he was needed.

Kaida's hand went to the hilt of Dokkasou and she unsheathed it, seeming to cut the air as it did so. She slid down into a crouch, pulling her sleeping gi up her thighs as her legs stretched. She twirled the jewel in her hand before launching over his head and dropping it into the well.

End Chapter

So which is better this or the other one? I could have kept going but this place was to tempting. You gotta review if you want the next chapter. Though again, you have to wait. I swear it's not too long, just till next tuesday or so. I swear it will be worth the wait, unless I get writer's block. Then it'll be longer. I hope you aren't too lost and are still enjoying this. Review!


	7. Naraku's plan

Thank you anonymous bob, Angel452, atlas-86, Eartha, Mija, Death21, Step of Faith, Rain23 for reviewing.

I am starting to despise my conscience. It wouldn't let me leave it there for so long. I knew I should have posted it tonight, but NO! I had to post it when I finished it. So due to my conscience I've decided to stop your suffering, for now. Don't expect this to be extremely long, it'll just end the cliffhanger I left last chapter, and possible start a new one, then you have to wait until next Tuesday to get an update.

Disclaimer: Haven't done this is a while. As you know I DON'T own Inuyasha and co, just the originals and this plot.

Chapter 6 -Naraku returns-

Everyone stood still, fear hung in the air and burned all of their noses as the scent that had surrounded Kaida came closer. Matsu appeared through the woods and saw the figure land beside the demoness. The first was followed by two others, one holding a boomerang over her shoulder.

Kagome's grip got tighter on her bow as she let the arrow fly right into Sango's chest. She looked down before pulling it out. "That's not very nice, now is it?"

Naraku laughed lightly, their eyes finally focusing on his new body. This one didn't have the long black hair the last one possessed, instead he had short brown hair and a kind of geeky, somewhat cute but completely evil look on his face.

"So, this your new body?" Inuyasha asked tightening his hold on Tetsusaiga.

"Observant as ever hanyou." He said, holding Kaida to his body possessively. He set his gaze past them though, to stare at Ookami. "Never again touch what is mine, wolf."

Ookami mind went blank, as he was sure everyone else's did when Naraku bit his claim back in Kaida's neck. Ryu tore his eyes from the look of pleasure that set across Kaida's face as he licked his mark. Instead he looked at the jewel in Naraku's grasp and then to the two beside him. They needed to get the jewel away from him, and Kaida. If he could just get a sliver of it.

His train of thought was broken though when Shippo shot forward on a command from Inuyasha, throwing his fox fire directly at Naraku and Kaida.

As expected they moved out of the way to meet the receiving end of Tetsusaiga. Naraku let his mate go as she pulled up Dokkasou to clash with the attacker. Naraku saw an arrow head for him and he held up the jewel, knowing it would block the miko magic coming through with the arrow. Ookami's leg caught his wrist snapping the jewel away, letting it roll before both of them dodged the oncoming arrow.

Ryu rushed ahead to pick up the jewel as Matsu distracted Sango who tried to make a break for the rolling jewel. He picked it up ready to run when he was grabbed. Looking over his shoulder he saw the face of Rin as her claws came up to cut the side of his face. He clutched the jewel tighter, not willing to give it up no matter the pain.

Shippo came to his brother's aid, taking the jewel from his hand and waving it in front of Rin's face before creating multiple copies of himself, hoping to confuse the demoness. Kagome scanned for the real Shippo, looking at all of the copies that were now zipping around, making her feel like she was back fighting with Miroku and Sango.

She tried to ignore the look of Inuyasha and Kaida. He was badly cut because he refused to strike her, even though he had multiple chances to do so with her lack of skill. Ookami and Naraku exchanged swings, Ryu deciding to help his long time friend. Matsu and Sango were glaring daggers at one another, neither knowing who the other was, not that it would have mattered.

She seemed to be the only one not attacking, making the fight seem that much more like a past one. She strung another arrow and pulled it back, aiming for Naraku. That was the difference; she could shot an arrow now. She was just waiting for the time to be perfect. She watched Ookami and Ryu pull back from Naraku and then saw the jewel come flying to her.

A look of pure confusion came over her face as she tried to think how Shippo sent it to her but it was pushed aside when she reached her hand up and caught the jewel. Naraku's eyes watched her purify the jewel before he shot forward and grabbed the wrist that didn't posses what he wanted. She tried to pull the miko power to her hands as he threw her bow away, prying her hand open to get the jewel.

Inuyasha watched his mate try to stand off Naraku and without Tetsusaiga, he knew he would have lost his human blood. He hit the hilt of Tetsusaiga on Kaida's wrist, knocking Dokkasou from her hand and to Ryu's feet. He leapt towards Naraku only to have him pull the jewel from Kagome's hand as he shot miasma out from somewhere.

He motioned for Sango and Rin to come with him as he picked up his mate. He was about to fly away when Ryu jumped up and raised Dokkasou, his eyes red with aqua pupils made Naraku pause. 'The miasma isn't affecting him.' He sighed and handed his unconscious mate to Rin giving her instructions to get her away from here.

He looked for Sango so he could hand her the jewel, that way ridding himself of all worries he had and unleashing what power this body had. She was fighting with Matsu and the irony would have made him give that evil chuckle he gave, if he didn't have to worry about the extremely ticked off hanyou turned youkai in front of him.

Ryu shot forward and Naraku had to block with his arm, but he pulled it away in pain at the poison dripping from the blade. He needed a swift retreat, but he saw Ryu raise Dokkasou, and before he could move he had sliced through Naraku's hand and the jewel.

Ryu didn't know why he cut the jewel; he could barely think in his youkai form, but somewhere his instincts told him it was better than the whole jewel falling into Naraku's hand. He landed behind Naraku and turned to see where the jewel had fallen. Shippo pulled one half from the ground while Matsu tried to reach the other part of the jewel only to be knocked away by Naraku's unharmed hand.

Naraku took one last look at all of them, he couldn't risk getting the other half now, the stupid kitsune had it and Inuyasha was standing with Tetsusaiga poised to attack with the wind scar. The other thing that worried him slightly was the angry inu-youkai looking at him holding the other deadly sword. His human body with little youkai fused with it would not stand up to the fight, and if that monk could be on par with Sango than he just needed to hold back, for now.

He ran off, knowing they wouldn't let Ryu chase after him, hopefully. He ran to Rin knowing Sango was coming close behind, but he couldn't ask much, she was merely human.

He took his mate from Rin. "Come along Rin."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere for me to get a different body. This one is damaged." He said holding up his hand where the poison was starting to cut through his body.

End chapter

There my conscience is cleared. You hear that conscience you're cleared so you better shut the hell up! Anyway a little information on the next chapter for those who care, less action, we see what Inuyasha plans to do, and Toutosai lives! And possible Naraku appearance. Possibly, not sure yet. Well R&R, and you'll be seeing the next chapter in a week or so.


	8. What's the plan?

I know, I know, I said Tuesday and now it's what? Saturday. I'm sorry but I'd write like a line and then just kinda leave the file open in case I decided to write more and I've been doing that all week. Then there was the editing and the rewriting, let's not even talk about that. So therefore you can see why it took so long. Never mind, they got the new episodes on adult swim up, 12:00 EST/PST. So now I get my Inuyasha fix (even though Inuyasha's voice is Bit Clouds). **YES THIS WAS ALL POINTLESS READ THE CHAPTER! HAHA I'm getting tired so now I'm getting hyper! Save us all! **

Thank you Angel452, Eartha, Mija, Step of Faith, Anonymous bob, LtlSwimmerGurl and JEM46 for reviewing.

Step of Faith: No, Kaede never found someone to do that with. As for Toutosai, I read that he was a demon so he's not dying.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 7 -What's the plan?-

Emotions crashed on the youkai as he tried to escape the distractions. Anger was the most prominent feeling he was getting at the moment, that and fear. It was intoxicating him, he never experienced fear before and now that it was running through his veins he was getting annoyed.

Inuyasha blocked his way again, crashing Tetsusaiga with Dokkasou, but he had to pull it back when the poison started to seep onto his blade. He felt bad for all the times he said Ryu couldn't handle the sword and that he should work harder.

'If I trained him anymore he'd have killed me by now.' He thought as he finally overpowered him enough to get a clean sweep in, knocking Ryu back and into a tree.

Kagome ran to Ryu's side the second he landed. "He's coming back to himself." She sighed. "Thank kami."

Matsu stood still before looking at Shippo. "Give me the jewel. It will be safe at the temple."

Shippo shook his head. "No it won't be. Kag-mama's the guardian of the jewel and it'll be safest with her. The jewel isn't going to be taken from us. We will return it Matsu, so don't worry your lecherous head off." Matsu merely looked at Shippo as if he was slightly insane.

"My lecherous head? I'm not a lecher." He protested, not catching the hidden meaning.

Ookami was looking in the direction Naraku headed with longing but was holding himself back. "Don't we need a plan? I mean Kagome can see the jewel, great, just fucking great but that won't help us if Naraku's already killed Kaida."

"He wouldn't kill his own mate." Inuyasha said. "Right now Naraku has two things against us, and he knows it. He'll use that to his advantage, just like he did with Kohaku. When we fight him, not only will we be fighting Sango and Rin, but Kaida as well." He looked at Ryu. "The first thing that needs to be done is get Toutosai to make Dokkasou able to control Ryu's blood like Tetsusaiga does for me."

Kagome sighed. "Which means we have to go find him." She pushed Ryu's white hair out of his face. "And so our journey begins." She said with fake enthusiasm.

Inuyasha wanted to sneer but held his impulse back. "We can defeat Naraku but we need to take precautions with some of us turning youkai. We injured him enough." Kagome cut him off.

"He'll just get a new body. This one didn't have many youkai fused with it. We don't have many youkai in our time, none that are strong anyway."

Ryu stirred slightly drawing attention from everyone, Ookami looked once more in the direction that Naraku had headed before running to his friends side, helping him sit up. Shippo was by his brother's side as well. Inuyasha sighed and started looking around. Kagome noticed his distraction and after making sure Ryu was stable enough she was at her mate's side.

"Inuyasha what's the matter?"

"I'm looking for that damn flea. The danger is gone so he should be back here. We'll need him to find Toutosai."

"Can't we just go to Sesshomaru's that much faster? He's not out to kill us you know."

"It's not that I'm worried about. I'll just probably slip that Naraku is back. Sesshomaru has too many problems."

"What kind of problems?" She asked wanting to know what might stop Sesshomaru from helping them.

Inuyasha hesitated before finally giving up. "Rin use to be human. He mated with her. She's now a youkai, but some of his enemies, people against his reign, are holding it against him to question his power. Like they did with my father and mother."

"Except Rin is youkai?" Kagome asked as they stopped in a clearing.

"Yes, she chose to be youkai. My mother chose not to become youkai."

"Did I have that choice?"

He looked at her slightly hurt. "Would you have chosen to be human, if I told you, you could have chosen?"

"Of course not, just when we mated you made it seem I didn't have a choice."

"Not if you didn't want to be my mate. I could have marked you, but you couldn't have marked me. Therefore others could have claimed me." He said looking around. "Myouga is close."

Just as he said that Kagome felt the familiar bite in her skin and she grabbed the bug off of her neck. "I found him."

Inuyasha took his informant and squeezed him. "Do you know where Toutosai is?"

Myouga gasped for breath. "If you let me go, I'll be able to inform you with much more ease."

Inuyasha sighed and put him on his shoulder, he needed this information. "Get on with it flea."

"Well Toutosai is where he was last time. Near a volcano, so he has enough rock and fire to make swords."

"That would be where exactly?" Inuyasha asked. "Western lands, where?"

"The Northern lands Inuyasha-sama. You should be able to find him quickly enough when you get close enough."

"You **will** be accompanying us. Our first stop though is back to Kouga and Tama's. They would be an extremely valuable ally."

Kagome was nodding. "We better go back. I should hold onto the jewel, ne?"

Inuyasha sighed. "If Matsu hasn't taken it back already yes, you should."

"Will Miroku-san's grandson be joining you on your quest?" Myouga asked from Inuyasha's shoulder.

"No, he will stay and protect the village from stupid youkai thinking the jewel is still here. No need dragging him into this fight. Miroku and Sango had a reason to be angry and want to fight Naraku, he doesn't. I'd rather not bring him." He paused. "Kagome can you make it seem like that the jewel is still in the village? We don't want youkai knowing it's missing."

"I think so." Kagome answered.

Kagome and Inuyasha skidded to a stop in the clearing where Ryu now stood supported by Shippo and Ookami. Kagome approached them and reached her hand out, "Ryu, your father and I need Dokkasou."

"Why?" He questioned trying to lift his head to look at them, but the strength he put out while as a youkai was taking a massive toll on him.

"We're going to fuse it with one of your teeth so that it will control your youkai blood."

"Oh." He sighed. "Alright. Just let me get some sleep." His knees gave way and he collapsed, or would have if not for Ookami catching him and heaving him up.

"I'll bring him back to the cave. I don't think he had much sleep last night."

Inuyasha nodded as he picked up Dokkasou so Kagome and he could take it to Toutosai. "Koishii, could you get a fang from Ryu? You can catch up with me."

* * *

Kagome reached Inuyasha at Kouga's cave just as they were exiting to go south towards their village. Kagome was given a quick hug from Tama and a look of reassurance from Kouga before Inuyasha and her ran to where hopefully Toutosai resided.

The place was just as Myouga said, right near a volcano. Inuyasha came to the cave and looked into it. "Hey Toutosai! You in there?"

The old man walked outside and looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, what may I do for you? Last time you were time it was with that brother of yours- oh hello, who are you?" He asked regarding Kagome with interest as to who could be willing to join the testy hanyou.

"I'm sure you remember Kagome, she is my mate. The mother of my two pups." Inuyasha said annoyed at the man already. "Can we just get to the point as to why I'm here?"

Toutosai looked at Inuyasha before attempting to hit him with his flaming hammer. Inuyasha blocked with Tetsusaiga. "Listen old man! I don't have time for this! Naraku's back, he's mated my daughter, my son needs Dokkasou to control his youkai blood, and to top my rotten day all off, I had to go find your stubborn ass after fighting my possessed daughter and then my _youkai_ son!"

Toutosai dropped his hammer and took Dokkasou from Kagome's hands. "Give me the fang and I'll see what I can do."

"Arigato." Inuyasha said before sitting down.

One meal and three arguments later Inuyasha and Kagome left Toutosai with the sword fixed to calm the youkai blood inside Ryu. They both stopped outside the cave when the sound of arguing came to their ears.

"Ryu! You can't leave!" Tama tried to reason.

"Why not?! I don't see the point of you waiting around for mom and dad to return! Kaida's gonna be broken by the time we find her at this pace!" Ryu shouted back.

"You can't do anything tonight, neither can your father so it doesn't matter." Kouga said with what seemed mild interest.

Inuyasha slapped his forehead. "Oh shit, I forgot. Tonight is the new moon." That statement made Kagome's eyes go wide in fear.

"You mean we'll turn human tonight?"

"Let me guess, Naraku can't get ahold of her when she's human so when he decides to 'comfort' his mate she'll be aware of what he's doing?" Inuyasha demanded.

"No, he still has control it's just, that means we have to wait a whole night when we could be heading out! Naraku will get ahead of us," Kagome said looking helpless.

Inuyasha walked into the main room and handed Ryu his sword as he felt the changes start. All of the hair turned black, and the men's eyes changed to violet. Their ears came down to the side of their heads and the senses dulled. Kagome sighed and entered after her transformation had completed, looking just like the human she once was.

"So, now that we have step one complete, what's step two?" She asked restocking the fire.

"Well, you can see the jewel, and we can all smell Naraku. I bet tomorrow he's going to get a new body, if he hasn't done so already. His moves are too predictable, since he doesn't have many." Inuyasha said sitting down crossed leg next to Kagome.

"Which means until we defeat all his bodyguards and deal with his traps, we won't get to fight Naraku personally." Kouga said clenching his teeth. "Are they like Kagura or Kanna?"

Kagome looked at him before realizing whom he was talking about. "No, do you remember, Kohaku? Sango-chan's deceased brother?" With Kouga's nod Kagome continued, "That's how I would compare them. They aren't his offspring. It's Sango and Rin, just with evil in their hearts."

Ookami stood up and walked into his room, where he and his parents would share that night. It smelled like Kaida, except tainted. "How'd Naraku get into your mind? I though my presence stopped him." He sighed. "Or was the fight we had the only opening he needed?"

Tama watched her son berate himself in a silence that only now her, Kouga and Shippo could hear. She turned her thoughts away from him and studied what options they had. Not knowing what Naraku would do next, while he had a direct connection through Kaida to Ryu. She stopped. "Ryu. He's the answer."

End Chapter

I FINISHED! I start school this Tuesday so that means, 6 1/2 hours of writing each and every day while I pretend I'm actually doing work. Next chapter Naraku comes back. See what's he's up to. Hope this was worth the delay. R&R, no flames!


	9. The rebirth

Thank you ladykaa28, Anonymous bob, lilkagievixen, death21, Leomae108, Genesis Eve, LtlSwimmerGurl and Angel452 for reviewing.

Anonymous bob: Hope you got the Mega tokyo fix back. And I hope you got your internet back, stupid antivirus software crap. I saw those posters everywhere I turned when I visited. Anyway read the chapter, you must have more Inuyasha, it's good for you, when you are away and can't watch it.

Leomae108: I'm so happy you got over that reason. Yes he is related to Hojo. As for waiting for Naraku to die, yep. You're probably going to be waiting for awhile. Sorry, he'll die eventually, I promise.

Genesis Eve: Thank you so much for deciding to take the time to read the story even if you had doubts. Those were two of the nicest reviews I've probably ever received. Again thank you for deciding to read it.

LtlSwimmerGurl: I have to tape adult swim now that my dad's home, but I'll still fall asleep in class. On the note of Ookami and Kaida, hehe you read my mind.

I'm sorry this took so long to come out. That's all I'm gonna say, I wrote a much longer author's note at the end of this chapter so if you want to know anything just read that. It probably even has the answers to world hunger and last nights homework. Read the freaking chapter!

Disclaimer: This is completely pointless since you KNOW I don't own the guy with the cutest ears in the world but I DO NOT own Inuyasha. I do though own Tama, Kaida, Ookami, Ryu and when he comes up Inu-Kana as well.

Italics are Kaida's actually thoughts inside her mind

Chapter 8 -The rebirth-

Naraku had sensed the castle a few miles ahead. Night had fallen changing his mate into a black haired, blue eyed human girl. He looked down and saw his mate squirm in his arm, restless from having to sit there for so long. He couldn't understand how she could maintain some control over her actions while he controlled her, though it was minimal, she still was a sibling first. He resigned and allowed her to stand, growling so she knew she couldn't run.

Kaida groaned. She was conscience in her mind, holding onto the thread of comfort her brother's presence gave her. She wasn't pleased at how Naraku had been holding her, and as much as she wanted to beat the crap out of him she knew his control ran much too deep for that kind of behavior, besides as a human she couldn't do much.

"Mate, we will be arriving at our new home shortly." Naraku said as they started walking.

Kaida rolled her eyes in her mind. _No crap. Or else you wouldn't have put me down._ As much as she wished to say those thoughts she couldn't. After spending some time under his control she realized how it worked. He took control of the part of her mind that was all right with the mating. The primal part that wanted it so she could survive.

It was small, and never really out in the front of her mind but Naraku brought it to the front and made her appreciate her mating to him. She mentally shivered and tried to pull herself closer to the link of her brother. How she wanted him as a mate she'd never know, even if it was in the smallest reaches of her mind.

Naraku looked back at Kaida and wondered if it was wise to sit her down. She smiled at him and his male ego swelled at the fact she seemed to be under his complete and utter control. He kept a cold expression on his face as he turned to his two servants. "Sango, Rin please keep my mate here. I will return shortly but not in this body."

"Yes." Sango and Rin said together, sitting on both sides of Kaida so she would know not to try anything funny.

_Still don't trust me do you love?_ Kaida sneered. _Good thing you're leaving, now I can figure this connection to Ryu._ Her body was stiff from sitting in Narakus' arms for so long and since his control stopped her control over even one muscle, she was forced to put up with it. She sighed and pulled herself closer to Ryu's warmth. _Otouto, otouto? Are you coming for me? Can you find me? Do you know where to start looking? It's hard to admit, but I'm slightly afraid. _She breathed out of her imaginative mouth and wished she was back in her den at the moment. _Can you even feel me? Why aren't you responding?_

Somewhere else, a canine youkai and human slept next to each other with a kitsune leaning by the door. The human stirred and a shiver ran through his spine before he shot up clutching his head, whispering her name. Ookami moved in his sleep before raising up as well, looking at his best friend. "Ryu, you all right?"

The black haired boy shook his head. "Ookami, it's Kaida, I sensed her. She's afraid."

At Kaida's name Ookami was all ears. "Do you know where she is? Can you remember anything else?"

Ryu sighed and concentrated on the fear that mended in the back of his mind. Being human had it's set back, it weakened the youkai sibling bound so now the only thing that allowed him to be connected to her was the small dash of miko energy both Kaida and him were giving by Kagome. He felt the general direction it was coming from and nodded slowly. "The north. Naraku is looking for something, though I can't figure out what. We're both human so our bound isn't as strong."

Ookami stood up. "Well what are we waiting for, let's go." He was about to run out when he tripped over Shippo's foot, who had conveniently left it in front of the door. "Hey what'd you do that for?"

"Ookami, we all need our sleep. We'll tell Inu-papa and Kag-mama in the morning about this all right? For now can we please go back to sleep?"

"How can you think about sleep when your own sister isn't here?" Ookami growled.

"Simple, I know Naraku. He won't kill her yet. She's a bargaining tool, something he has against us, like Inu-papa said last night. Get to sleep and the morning will come much faster." The kitsune said before closing his eyes and falling into another light sleep.

Ookami growled, before relenting, as did Ryu, who was trying to focus on the fading bound between his sister and himself. A light darkness overcame his body and he grudgingly gave into it.

* * *

_Otouto, don't leave me, no,_ Kaida pleaded in her mind as her connection that had been flickering in and out slipped out of her grip, "OTOUTO!" Kaida shot up from the futon, never realizing what she had said out loud, on her accord. Looking around she finally realized she must have strained herself trying to call out for Ryu and fainted. She was in the new manor.

A cold chuckle escaped from the corner and she turned, squinting her eyes as it wasn't morning yet. A man sat in the corner with black hair that was pulled back in a small pony tail, making her think he was a monk for a second; his dark, cold eyes told her otherwise. "So I see that your bond with that pathetic brother of yours is stronger than I thought. He helped you break my control or have you yet to realize it, my love."

"Naraku! You bastard! Where the hell am I?" She asked though her mind told her the answer, she had control over her mouth around him for once and she was going to relish in it.

"Kaida, koishii, you know exactly where you are. If breaking my control damaged your mind so much I'm rather happy, though if you forgot your little grudge against me it would have been better." He said tracing her jaw line making her shudder out of fear. "You can't fight me. You're human."

She shut her eyes. "Just wait until morning." Ignoring his touch or the fact that he moved so quickly. "You're human. You have no youkai."

"Wrong my dear, I have more youkai than before. You forget where we are." He muttered pulling her head back and giving her a chaste kiss. "Is it wonderful to have control back?"

She spat and wiped her mouth. "Not when I have to deal with that every second I turn my head."

Naraku's eyes turned cold and then hardened. "I can take this freedom as easy as I give it Kaida. To keep this freedom you must do something for me. Either go and get the jewel and bring it back to me or you will lose the freedom, I'll still get the jewel and your family will die."

Kaida whimpered as he twisted her hair but she shook her head. "No Naraku, I don't want this so called freedom if I have to pay for it with that."

He smirked. "Such a pity." He crushed his lips to hers slowly letting his mind seep back into hers knowing he had full control as she slowly melted into him, slacking her jaw to accept his assault.

They were interrupted by Rin walking in casually, before eeping, but not backing down. "What do you want?" Naraku growled, pulling Kaida's shell of a body to him.

"Sango and I want to do something." Was all she said leaning her body against the doorframe.

Naraku resisted every urge to roll his eyes as he pulled a vial from his kimono. "This is a potion that I found in our time. It will extract a part of someone's soul. I believe Sango knows how it works. Give this to her while you go into the village that Kaida resided in and gather the dirt and ash from the grave of the miko Kikyo. It should be at the shrine. Only a monk lives there, but he does have holy powers along with the training of a taijiya. You best be careful."

"Anything else Naraku?" Rin asked taking the vial.

"Yes tell Sango to come here for which part of the soul she must extract. And make sure that it doesn't look like you have defiled the grave. I don't want Inuyasha after me for not only his daughter but for Kikyo as well."

"Of course Naraku. And when I get back with the ash and dirt should I come here for further instruction?"

"Obviously Rin, now leave! I expect you back before sunset." He said before turning his attention back to his mate who had closed her eyes as the transformation back to hanyou took place. He smirked. 'I'll need to give her some of that potion but for now I will enjoy the control I have over her.'

Rin entered the chamber furthest away from Naraku where her and Sango chose to reside. She decided not to throw the vial, no need for Naraku to get mad while ripping, I mean reaping, in the benefits of his controlled mate. She instead handed it to Sango when she turned. "Naraku said you knew how this worked."

She smirked. "Yes, did Naraku tell you who and which part he wanted?"

"He wants you to go to him and get that information. He is with Kaida at the moment so you better not let him wait for too long."

Sango shook her head and walked out the door heading back to Naraku's chamber. She stopped at the closed door and knocked, knowing what he might be doing. The gruff voice didn't surprise her; she was expecting him to be in a comparable position. "It's me Naraku. I just need to know whose soul and which part."

She heard a sigh and then Naraku's voice carried through the door. "That hanyou, Kagome. The part I need is the part that despises her family and everyone around her. The second part I need is Kikyo's memories. Before you argue I know that both exist in her. Somewhere in everyone's soul is the power to both hate and love someone. I want the part that hates. As for her memories, even Kagome doesn't know about that part of her. You know how it works now leave and don't come back until your job is complete."

Sango sighed and departed with a run. As a human she did not have many powers but she could still run and the boast from adrenaline sparked through her making her speed pick up. She had slight powers, 'kindly' given to her by Naraku so she could sense where the group was.

She turned her attention to the vial, the soul extractor as it was properly named. Why Naraku needed that part of the hanyou bitch who had caused her a lot of trouble, she wouldn't know until Naraku had either succeeded or failed. Back with the senses that finally locked onto the group she noticed they were traveling relatively fast, probably departing from the village after the transformation back to hanyou had occurred, and it would be about another hundred or so miles before they stopped to rest. Just as well. Naraku hid everything from everyone and they had nothing to go on.

She was a fair distance ahead of the direction they were traveling and knowing women's obsession with being clean they would keep in this direction until finding a hot spring. Stopping in front of the chosen spot she placed a few in the water and whispered to the water what part of Kagome's soul she wanted. She then stood and waited. If they didn't stop she would just make them stop with an attack.

* * *

Rin landed on the shrine steps and walked to the gravesite. It didn't have a barrier around out and she was slightly thankful for that, killing a monk was not on her list of things to do today. She'd kill him when asked but not until then.

She took the urn and placed it in the satchel she had grabbed from her room. Sighing she took out another vial and took some of the dirt from the miko's grave. She patted the dirt, the grave looking untouched except for the missing urn but that wasn't a problem. Naraku would be done with what he wanted by the time it was noticed that her ashes were missing.

* * *

Kagome and Tama entered the clearing where the hot spring was while their mates and pups fixed camp and caught dinner. They had traveled a fair distance, around 100 miles, with both Tama and Kagome riding on their mate's back. Kagome couldn't sense the jewel so all they had to go on was Ryu's connection to Kaida and even that was wavering.

The jewel that hung from Kagome's neck glowed as Kagome slid into the water. "Tama-chan, it was nice that you and Kouga-kun decided to help us." She paused feeling something pull from deep within her as she submerged in the water but the feeling disappeared so she pushed it out of her mind.

Tama had noticed the change in her friend but she too pushed it out of her mind as they cleaned themselves. The feeling didn't come back until Kagome stepped out of the water, drying herself. She felt tired and couldn't figure out why. She had gotten sleep last night, and hadn't been running, just sitting on Inuyasha's back having a semi-light conversation with Tama trying to forget why they were running. Even in the short fight with Sango that had occurred she hadn't fought.

She turned back to where Tama had stopped and saw something she wished she would never see again, a soul. Her skin turned white, which was amazing because she was flushed just a minute ago from the heat of the water. "Inu... Inuyasha!" she screamed, making Tama cover her ears in pain.

Inuyasha crashed through the woods and looked around, skipping over the fact that Tama had submerged herself in the water when Kagome had cried out for him. "What is it Kagome?" He looked at where she pointed with a shaking finger and blinked. "Is that? It's a soul. Who's?"

"I, don't, know." She said trying to see if the smell of death was in the air. "Kikyo is dead. She's back in hell. Right?"

Inuyasha nodded watching the soul float away until he had to catch Kagome who had fainted from fatigue. He sighed picking up his mate and sniffed, noting that Sango was here awhile ago. This was not good. It was not good at all.

* * *

Naraku rose from the futon where Kaida laid looking content from what activities they had just performed. He sensed when Rin had returned and now Sango had entered the manor as well. He pulled on a kimono and walked out to get everything in order.

He had already started to bake the ash and dirt, making the whole place reek of such things. He walked into the room where it was baking and noted it was starting to harden. Pulling out another vial, one that would mask the scent of the body except to a very trained nose, such as Inuyasha or Sesshomaru, he poured it in.

Sango came and handed him the pouch that held the soul of Kagome, the parts he wanted that is. He nodded. "Thank you Sango, you have done well. Now give Kaida a bath and extract the part of her soul that I control, her mating instinct. Then knock her unconscious, I don't need her awake yet. After that is done bring me her and her soul.

Sango nodded. She actually like Kaida, she turned Naraku's nerves, and hated him about as much as Rin and she hated him. That and she gave her a run for her money in a fight. She would hate to have to kill her. It was all falling into place as she woke the controlled hanyou up. "Come on, you must want a bath."

She led Kaida to the washroom and added the few drops of potion to the water, whispering which part of her soul was needed by Naraku. Kaida's mind reeled as she tried to stop her controlled body from entering the poisoned water.

_RYU! Dammit Ryu do something! Please! You have to help me! I don't have any control on my body! Please listen, hear me!_ In her mind she was tearing, hysterical as she smelt the death that hung through the manor, and the potion in the water. Naraku wanted something from her but what? Her body was just smiling at Sango, stepping into the water that poisoned her mind. She tried once more as she felt something in her weaken, RYU!!" the last part coming out as a scream before hiraikotsu caught the side of her head.

Sango sighed before picking up the hanyou girl. Something in her connected her to this hanyou. She had her soul now in the pouch and Kaida over her shoulder. Placing Kaida on the futon she saw Naraku place the clay body that he had created on the other futon. Both were unconscious. He took Kaida's soul and thanked Sango before shooing her away.

Naraku placed the two souls next to each other, mother and daughter not paying attention to one another because they played two different roles. Naraku smirked and with a blast of energy the two souls were merged together, into the perfect soul; Kikyo's memories, Kagome's hate for everyone and Kaida's mating instinct that had his mark.

He turned to the bodies, the two of his loves bodies. Yes he did grow attached to Kaida, she had a fire he wanted. Kikyo though, Onigumo had wanted her but he was not him anymore. Still he grew to lust the miko. He had the soul, he had the body now he needed to do the last part, the soul exchange.

-End Chapter-


	10. Soul exchange

Thank you Eartha, LtlSwimmerGurl, Anonymous Bob, White Tiger Princess, Leomae108, Genesis Eve, reader, Kell and NUNICHAN.

Disclaimer: Nope don't own!

Hey everyone, school SUCKS! That's all I'll say on that matter. On a different one, if I somewhere mentioned no Kikyo because she was dead, let me just say now, I LIED. I'm sorry but there will be Kikyo and she won't be nice Kikyo like in my other story. So just an apology if I said that at some point.

Chapter 9 -Soul exchange-

Souls are strange things, they never die, they are merely passed down. You can't kill one outside of a body. To make it pass on to the next life you have to destroy the body it resides in. Even then that person is not gone. The souls still hold it's previous lives memory deep inside it. That was the information Naraku knew, that's what he intended to do.

The soul exchange was created for souls to switch bodies, one going from a weaker one to a stronger one and vice versa. The clay body that many sorcerers used to house souls were easy to kill, another reason the soul exchange was created. Naraku planned to use this basic information of souls to make the miko Kikyo rise again and this time not die. Not only would her new soul have a powerful home, but his ex-mate's soul would reside now in a weak body. Therefore he could kill her with ease if she became too much of a bother.

Naraku smirked as he gave the clay body his perfect soul, watching the clay come to life. She smiled and tried to rise but he placed a hand on her shoulder laying her back down. "Not yet mate. You must rest, don't worry, when you awake again you will be in a much more suitable body."

Kikyo's eyes closed again at his soothing voice. Naraku placed a hand over each girl, at their hearts, where the soul was most present. They needed to pass through him, one more reason why he needed a stronger body.

Rin and Sango sat outside the room, waiting patiently for what was inevitably going to come. Naraku's scream of pain, that ripped from his soul caused both of them to smile sadistically at his pain. He was passing both souls through his own. That would cause any person pain, and he deserved it too.

After a moment silence passed over the castle giving the sign that either Naraku succeeded or, he had died in the process. The creaking of the shoji door and Naraku stepping out with the clay body proved that the latter theory was not true. "Here, I put her in you care. Now leave!"

"Yes, Naraku," both Sango and Rin said, the latter taking Kaida from her master.

Naraku smiled and turned back into his room, waiting for Kikyo to reawaken.

* * *

Ryu bolted awake before clasping his hands over his head. He started to shake whispering over and over again the same cursed word. "No, no, no, no, no, no. THIS IS NOT FUCKING POSSIBLE!"

The shout had thrown Inuyasha to the ground and awaken everyone else who slept. Shippo and Kagome were over at his side the moment his scream had awaken them while Inuyasha jumped back into his branch. "What isn't possible Ryu?" Shippo asked his little brother while watching Kagome rub the hanyou's back.

"Kaida… our connection… it's… it's gone! I can't feel it anywhere!" He cried trying to find his sister's presence in his mind.

That small fact made Inuyasha fall out of the tree again, but this time he ran over to Ryu looking him in the eye. "Are you sure?"

"Inuyasha? Does that mean?" Kagome didn't even dare to venture that far with the thought.

"It has to, unless Naraku was able to kill the connection, but even that is a risk in it's own." He said mournfully.

Shippo fell back on his haunches and stared blankly ahead. "So that's it? Naraku killed his own mate. How cold hearted is that bastard?"

Up until that moment Kouga, Tama and Ookami had stayed silent seeing as it was a family problem, but with that said Ookami couldn't keep his guilt in anymore. It had been eating at him ever since they had fought each other the night Naraku had taken control of her mind.

The crashing of the tree that Inuyasha had rested in broke the tension, making all attention turn to Ookami whose fist was still raised, back turned. "It's my fault. She's dead because of me. I let Naraku get back into her mind that night, I let her be controlled!"

Tama tried to comfort her son. "Ookami, it's not your-" She didn't get so far.

Ookami turned around, baring his fangs. "YES IT IS! I was the only thing stopping Naraku from getting her. I shouldn't have let her go to sleep angry at me, if I hadn't none of this would have happened."

Shippo stood by his friend. "No it's not, Naraku was the one to kill her, Naraku was the one to mate her. You could say if Kaida had not been so weak as to fall for Naraku's tricks and promises then none of this would have happen. But you don't. We must put to rest Naraku."

"You make it sound like we're doing that bastard a fucking favor!" Ryu growled, his tears gone with the knowledge and revenge coursing through him. "Naraku will not be 'put to rest'. He will be massacred!" The howl erupted from him, surprisingly not making anyone cringe at the sheer tone of it, unheard by human ears. Instead it was joined by Shippo, then Inuyasha and Kagome, Ookami and his parents as well. The promise of the demise of Naraku sung through the air for every youkai in the vicinity to know.

* * *

Kaida blinked, wondering why she was in the dark. The hanyou eyesight never left her unseeing. She blinked again, sitting up and bumping heads with someone.

"Itai," she muttered. "Gomen." The candle was lit and she saw one of the faces of her nightmares. "SANGO!"

Kaida struck out trying to claw her but she was too slow. "Stop! I'm not going to fight you. It wouldn't be a fair fight."

"Where am I? Why do I have human senses?"

The exterminator sighed. "You switched bodies with the not so late miko Kikyo. You reside now in a clay body, the form of the miko is what you now have."

"So she has my body now, and she is mated to Naraku? I'm stuck as a human, a clay thing that can die in WATER!"

Sango laughed. "You belittle these people who made those bodies. They have magic in them that make the body just as water proof as a human body and your skin looks, feels and is pretty much skin for as long as it stays together, but if a part breaks off, it crumbles, never to grow back."

"Why doesn't Naraku just get it over with and kill me now? Or is that what you're here for?" Kaida asked fingering the long black hair.

"You suffer more like this no doubt," Sango said shrugging. "And I can not kill you because Naraku has not asked of it yet. I can however let you have a way out."

"A way out? What are you going to give me a dagger and give me the option of suicide?" A dry laugh escaped her throat.

Sango glared at the hanyou girl. "No, I will not let you die, Naraku doesn't want you dead. I can however allow you to escape."

That made Kaida blink. "Why would you care? Why should I trust you? How do I know this isn't a trap?"

"Like your mother said, I hate Naraku. You leaving, slipping through his grasp in another way than death would anger him."

"So this is just a way to spite Naraku?" Kaida sighed and closed her eyes, trying to connect with Ryu. "What the? What happened?"

"Your connection to your brother is through the youkai and miko blood that courses through you both. As humans, regular hanyou twins would lose that connection, but with your mother's powers you get some of that so it is only weakened."

"But since I'm in a clay body with neither there is no connection, which means Ryu thinks I'm dead," Kaida finished. "Before they do anything rash I better find them, especially that baka, Ookami. With him and Ryu together, I'm afraid what they might do in a fit of rage."

"That clay has a perfume so only those with keen senses can smell you are not human, but clay and ash. It doesn't help you will be around canine youkai, but Naraku won't be able to smell you, and if you disguise yourself, it will be hard to tell where you are."

Kaida nodded, surprised Sango, her mortal enemy, was helping her. Thinking for a second she finally nodded, a plan formed. "First give me a dagger so I can chop off all this hair. Then I'll rip a kimono to rags and stumble across a village… Naraku probably knows all the kimono's you have right?" With Sango's nod she smiled. "Do you know a village that is plagued with a disease, for a very long time, a month at least?"

"Of course, there's one about 50 miles, away from the castle, and in a weeks or so journey from your pack. Why?"

"I was taught about herbs by mother. I'll cure them and in exchange they might allow me to stay in the village. My parents use to do this with other villages, and being in a clay body, I don't really have the option of sleeping in the woods."

Again Sango nodded, before standing and opening the door. "I'll get you the dagger you want, and a different kimono to tear. I figure that way they will give you a new one?"

"Hopefully," Kaida said with a smile. "And maybe while in that village I can see how truly human like this body is."

Sango didn't return it was Rin who came with the dagger. She watched as Kaida just took all the hair and made a straight cut, the silk like texture turning to dust and ash. It now hung just above her shoulders, jaggedly cut, but in the ribbon that was used to hold her hair up before, it was hard to tell.

Kaida was then handed the kimono, which she cut to be knee length, and the sleeves jagged too. Rin hadn't said anything to her before inclining her head to the window. "We leave at dusk. Naraku sleeps with his mate now. By midnight we should reach the village. Claim a youkai attacked you in the woods and you seek refugee. You don't look too weird so they will accept you. Heal them in the morning, when you take notice of the illnesses."

Kaida nodded, finished putting on the kimono. "Arigato. And if I do not see Sango, tell her thank you as well."

A smile crossed the inu-youkai's lips briefly before she turned and left.

* * *

The village wasn't much bigger than Inuyasha's village. That was Kaida's thought as she hung from Rin's back, looking at the village that she would reside in until her pack came to find her. She sighed and laid her chin back on Rin's shoulder; she hadn't had an ounce of sleep.

"Come on. Stay awake!" Rin hissed at Kaida. "You can do that after they offer you a place to rest!"

Kaida nodded, getting off Rin's back and then dropping down from the tree, bruising herself and cutting her leg and palms. Rin blinked once before jumping gracefully. "Nice landing." She commented helping Kaida up. "Any point to jumping out of that tree, hanyou?"

"I look beat up now, don't I?" Kaida demanded as she turned to the village where a light was coming, the village elder hearing the crash most likely.

Rin rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately yes, you do." She was up in a tree quickly though as the torch shone on Kaida.

"Who are you?" An old man demanded as he watched Kaida cover her face.

"I'm merely a traveler who was uh, attacked. My name is Kaida." She said revealing her face, which was marred with dirt that wasn't her own.

"You seek vacancy I figure?" He asked sighing.

"If only you can provide it. I don't wish to be a burden."

"No you are hurt, I figure one night of rest will do our village no harm." He said motioning back to his house. "You may sleep here tonight."

Kaida followed him to the room she was staying knowing Rin had left the minute the man had accepted her. She had tested the water with her hand and saw she didn't crumble. From the bath she looked at the sky. "I miss you guys. You better be alright, and not do anything stupid."

"Who you talking to child?" the owner's wife asked walking into the room.

Kaida shook her head, not averting her eyes, but cursing her senses for not being more attentive. "No one, just thinking of my family. They're likely to pass through here in a week or so."

"That's nice. Mind telling why you so far from you family? They must be really worried about you."

"Probably think I'm dead." She muttered. "I hope they travel quickly."

"No need to worry, they'll find you." She said. "You can stay as long as you want. You may call me Kaede and my husband is called jii-chan by all the people in this village."

"You mean I am able to stay?" Kaida asked finally looking at the woman.

"Course, we are plagued with illness though. You might wish to be wary around the village, don't know who has it. Well it's late, best be going to sleep. You should too Kaida, you said your name was right?"

She nodded getting out of the bath. "Yes, my name is Kaida, Kaede-san. And I will be wary."

End chapter

Don't kill me, I've been working every free second on this so no biting my head of. It's a pain to re-sew it too. Anyway, if you're lost or whatever just ask and I will e-mail you an answer. I'm half dead when I write this but if I don't write it then, then it'll never come out. Hopefully you'll see the next chapter before Thanksgiving. Until then R&R, no flames.


	11. Why does it comfort you?

Thank you Genesis Eve, LtlSwimmerGurl, New Fan, Angel and Serene Faerie for reviewing. And, hell I thank you MLE don't feel like spelling either name cause you're my friend who has too much to do so you can't read or review, even though you said you did I can't get it!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

I just want to die now! God can life suck anymore? Off the note of how life should go to hell and never come back, your next chapter, to those nice people who reviewed.

Chapter 10 -Why does it comfort you?-

Kaida pulled another flower from the ground and placed it in her basket. The sun made the field almost unbearably hot and she would have killed for air conditioning at that moment. The village had been plagued with an illness which she had helped cure. Looking up at the sound of her name she squinted her eyes, before seeing who it was, which brought a frown to her face.

The person that came now was not her favorite person, a young teen who had developed a crush on her in the short time of week. A tightlipped smile took over her face, replacing the frown, as she lifted the basket to her hip, brushing a fallen strand from her face. "Makoto, what are you doing so far from the village, especially at lunch time?"

He shrugged and sat down in front of her. "Can't I just sit here and keep you company? As from lunch, I'm not really hungry."

Kaida wanted to roll her eyes but refrained and smiled again. "Gomen, I didn't mean to question your motives, but it was just strange."

"Nothing strange really. Besides there was a rumor of a pack of youkai traveling in this direction. They should be crossing around here soon and I didn't want you to be alone." He said pushing some grass aside.

"Not all youkai are bad, nor dangerous." Kaida answered absently picking another herb. "Most youkai are actually not out to hurt humans. We merely want to be left alone, and to fight other youkai. Humans aren't worth it for the stronger ones."

Makoto looked at her strangely. "What do you mean 'we'? You're a human."

She paused in her gathering. "You must have heard wrong Makoto, but what I say is true, not all youkai are bad. Actually the only ones that attack humans are usually weak ones. Of course youkai are stronger than humans, even if they are weak by the standards of other youkai."

He sighed. "How would you know all this? You love a youkai or something?" He laughed heartily. "That's just nasty, humans loving youkai. It's bestiality."

A shiver ran up her spine as it straightened, her mind never hearing such hurtful words in this time, her other time yes, but not here. "Are you saying you hate all youkai, no matter if you truly know them or not?" Before he could even answer she turned, her eyes cold. "Just shut up if the answer is yes."

* * *

Inuyasha shifted his hold on Kagome. She slept in his arms, like she had most of the time at hearing of the lose of Ryu's connection to Kaida. He refused to believe she was dead, Naraku couldn't have killed her, it would have torn him apart, physically if not mentally. Killing your mate was not something your mind could take, even if you were Naraku.

Ryu walked beside Shippo and Ookami, all in deep thought. Kouga and Tama walked behind, keeping an eye on Ookami and another looking for danger. Ookami was more in mourning than thought though. He still blamed himself, though Shippo's words stuck to him. He admitted it, he wanted to be selfish, he wanted her for himself, wanted to hold her as he was now, not as his future self. He loved her.

The scent first reached Inuyasha before passing over all of them, stopping them in their tracks. Shippo and Kouga looked at Inuyasha, knowing his reaction would not be good. He stood livid, staring ahead before handing Ryu Kagome and running off to the direction of the scent.

"Death." Tama whispered. "Death and ash."

"Kikyo." Shippo translated.

* * *

"Has anyone ever told you you're beautiful Kaida?"

Kaida blinked, looking at the boy sitting near by. He dared to speak to her after such a treatment? Was he really that dense? "Yes, my brothers and parents."

"Not them." He said getting up. "I mean people you care about. People who aren't blood related."

She looked into his eyes, not daring to back down as she processed that. No, no one had told her she was beautiful, Ookami never had to, and Naraku didn't count. "No, the only person that matters doesn't need to say it. The way he acts is enough."

"Who is this person?" He was stepping too close for her comfort and she knew that the clay body would not push him off.

"Does it matter?" She was wary, she might have to run if his eyes were any indication.

"Yes, because that person should have said it. You are very beautiful," he whispered, leaning into her.

"Well isn't this touching?" A cocky voice asked.

Both turned to the direction of Inuyasha, who at the moment was glaring daggers at Kaida. Makoto seeing he was a youkai, stepped in front of Kaida to protect her.

"Dad?" Kaida asked pushing Makoto to the side before running to Inuyasha only to stop from his glare. "What's the matter?"

"Why are you alive Kikyo?" He asked sadly. "I thought Kagome and I put you to rest. Can you not die? Did Naraku call you back?"

"No, dad it's me! Kaida! Naraku did this weird thing to my body. Yes Kikyo lives but she resides in my body. Rin and Sango helped me escape and I've been waiting for you, because I knew with the connection gone you would presume me dead."

Inuyasha looked her over slowly. "Naraku made you into a clay body? Why?"

"To give Kikyo a better body, who knows. I am free from him; I have my soul back. All but the part that Naraku controlled."

He nodded slowly. "I'll believe you. The others though, they are a different story. Get on my back." He said, knowing the true test that if this was really Kaida or not would come from Kagome, Ryu and Ookami. He could believe her, for now. "We'll see if Myouga has any other information on this type of mating." He turned to offer her his back. "I won't ask who the boy is, or what was going on."

Kaida shook her head as she lifted up the basket, holding it in one hand, trusting Inuyasha to carry her without any problems. "I need to give this to the village, it's the herbs I picked."

"You can do that after you convince six youkai that what they smell isn't really a dead person who's living again, but Kaida."

"I am Kaida." She said nestling her head in Inuyasha's shoulder.

He smiled slightly, he believed her, he truly did, but Naraku was not one to be under estimated. Naraku had magic that even Kagome was afraid to use, or could not use. He slid to a stop in front of his pack and the three wolves, each watching the girl they believed was no longer living tentatively. Kagome, who had woken up but was still being held by Ryu, motioned to be put down before she walked over to her mate and what her body told her was someone who was dead.

"Inuyasha?" She asked, trying to peek at the person hiding their face.

He nudged Kaida with his shoulder, indicating he wanted her to show her face but she shook her head. Kaida was afraid of the looks she would get, afraid of the rejection she would see in the faces of her brothers and friends, the mourning like she had seen in her father's face.

"Kaida, look up." Inuyasha coaxed, the name alone earning a gasp from them all.

Ryu moved next to his father, never saying a word as he lifted his sister into his arms, carrying her on his side. She hid her face in his neck. "Sis, is that you?" She nodded but still kept her face buried in his shoulder. "Kaida, look at me, please." He begged looking at Shippo for help.

Kagome wanted to step forward, but the hold Inuyasha had on her shoulder prevented that. "Kaida, is that really you?" She asked, wanting to believe her nose lied.

"Yes." She whispered into Ryu's shoulder, knowing they would hear it. "It's me."

"Then why do you hide? Aren't you happy to be back?" Kagome questioned, praying it wasn't Naraku.

"I don't want to see the looks of rejection in your eyes. I'm in a clay body, and dad already thought I was the reborn Kikyo, who lives in my body now."

Shippo repressed his laughter. "Kaida, is that you fear? if you were Kikyo you would have tried to take Inu-papa to hell with you. The hate for him is the part of Kag-mama's soul that was taken."

"You're wrong Shippo, to make the Kikyo's soul he used mom's hate for everyone, that part was minimal, but it was there. He also extracted the memories of Kikyo, which she has in her soul because she is the reincarnation of Kikyo. He took from me the part of my soul he controlled, which is why I am now free." She took a breathe from her explanation. "I am Kaida, believe me. I know Naraku, more than any of you, and he wanted Kikyo all along. He could not let go of his love for her. He had the power to bring her back from the dead, he would not let her slip through his fingers again."

Ryu urged her face up, looking her in the eye. "Kaida, we want to believe, and I am so close to saying I do believe you, but Naraku could have done this, and you very well know this. Even if you think you are you, Naraku could have done something, so he'd still have control over you."

All nodded in agreement. "We're sorry Kaida-chan." Tama said. "But we can not have Naraku minions amongst us. What is something that Kaida knows and shares, that Naraku does not, that way there will be no confusion, or fear of it occurring. We do not want to be betrayed, or even risk it, you understand right?"

Kaida nodded, semi-relived that is all they asked of her, none of the eyes holding fear or rejection. "Though, I'm sure it would benefit you all if mom put up a barrier around my natural scent so only the scent Naraku placed in me so he could withstand the scent of dirt and ash can be smelled."

Kagome smiled and agreed. "But first to prove you are you, again it's not that we don't trust you, but Naraku is…" She trailed off with a sad smile.

"It's alright mother, I understand, just ask the question." She said motioning for them to ask away.

They moved together, feeling as if they were betraying her in not trusting what she said, but knowing nothing could be put past Naraku.

Ookami did not join them in finding the perfect question, he already knew it. He advanced Kaida, pulling her chin up to look at him. "Pretty short aren't we?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Ookami." She whispered, smiling at him. "Why aren't you with them?"

"I already know the perfect question, which only you'll be able to answer." He whispered back, not wanting the audience of the others, but knowing Ryu was watching which would draws the others before he finished. At her nod to continue he interlocked a set of their fingers. "Tell me, why does my scent comfort you?"

She sat silent for a while. The question that spawned their fight. The reason why Naraku took over her mind. Was he asking to start a fight, or did he want to show how much he had changed? "You smell like you use to."

"Besides that." He urged. "I want the real reason."

She sighed. "You smell like the forest, and since I grew up in a shrine, where Inuyasha's forest use to lay, I played there as a child. It's where I relaxed before any of this stuff happened, before Naraku, before Ookami-niichan." She paused. "You always seemed to calm me better though, Ookami-niichan, he had miasma in his scent, eating him away, and lots of sorrow. You though, you are care free and happy. Something I always liked, something that made me want to live." She smiled. "That's why your scent comforts me."

Ookami smiled again, knowing his next move would make him lose his head by more than one person but he was too happy. He kissed her, chaste and subtle. It took her breath away. "Welcome back Kaida."

Her eyes widened as she resisted the urge to either slap the grin that was slowly spreading off his face or pull him down for another kiss. "Why you." She hissed before he was knocked out of the way in favor for Ryu and Shippo who tackled her to the ground.

Kagome went over to her two sons and whistled, making all of them cover their ears, and drawing a "bitch" from Inuyasha's throat. "You two, if you don't get off her then I can't block off the scent of ash and what not." She smiled as the grudgingly rose before enveloping her daughter in a hug. "I thought I had lost you." She whispered.

Kaida blushed. "Don't worry mom, I'm alive, I'm not going anywhere."

Kagome sighed, smiling, encircling them in a light of miko energy. "You better not." She pulled away, the scent of ash and death gone, hidden behind the miko energy.

Ryu smirked and then again launched himself at her, knocking them both to the ground, but he helped support her back. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too Ryu. Hopefully you didn't hurt anyone, too badly."

He sighed and sat up on his haunches. "Well see-" he was cut off.

"Kaida, didn't you say you needed to get that to the village you were staying at?" Inuyasha asked, looking over at his two pups as he lifted Kagome on his back.

She nodded. "Ryu, could you?"

Before she could finish he lifted her onto his back and set off with Shippo and Ookami following him, while he followed Inuyasha. She rested her head on his back while watching Ookami run beside Ryu. He didn't look at her because he was running so fast but he could tell she was looking at him and it made him smile.

Inuyasha slid to a stop as did the others as he set his mate on the ground. "Kaida, lead the way."

She nodded lifting the basket higher on her hip, as she walked the rest of the path to the village. Almost all movement stopped as everyone watched who entered the village. They moved away almost by instinct and fear as Kaida walked with her head held high, looking straight at jii-chan and Kaede as they exited their hut with Makoto.

"What brings you here?" Jii-chan asked. "Kaida why do you bring youkai into this dwelling?"

Kagome stepped forward, not trusting anyone but Kaida to speak and even then she didn't trust her that much. "We merely were searching for a member of our pack. We have found her and have to pass through here to deliver you this basket of herbs and to go on our way. We will be out of here before sunset."

Jii-chan looked at them. "And what does Kaida have to do with this?"

Makoto not being to hold in his rage anymore shouted. "She's a youkai no doubt. Somehow she has hidden the fact that she is one of those filthy things."

Kaida fell beck at the intensity of the words hitting her, the basket falling from her hands before she was stopped by Ookami's body, Ryu and Shippo falling on both sides of the two as Kouga and Tama fell back farther, giving them more space since no one would go close to the pack gathered in the center of town.

"So you are youkai are you Kaida?" Jii-chan asked looking her over. "And this is your pack, the family you were searching for?"

She nodded wary of what he would say to her being youkai and never telling them. Ookami tightened his grip on her as the growling that she hadn't noticed coming off of Ryu and Shippo intensified.

Makoto sneered stupidly unafraid of the youkai and hanyou he saw before him. "You knew we would treat like the scum you are. And most of your pack have ears of hanyou, as I said before, bestiality. Where's the human? Did you kill them or did they kill themselves after being tainted with the blood of a youkai?"

Kaida started growling, softly seeing as she was human, before Kagome approached Makoto, ignoring everything but his face. She arched her hand up quickly when she stepped in front of him, seeing as he did not move back and slapped across the cheek, her eyes seeping red. Before he fell back to the ground due to the sheer force of her blow she caught the front of his kimono, and pulled him to look her in the eye.

"Ignorant human! I can't believe I was even proud to call myself one, even though species and blood had no matter to me, stupidity still is supreme." She hissed, her fangs showing.

Makoto growled as well. "So you're the human who enjoys bestiality? You disgrace us all. You just bring more of your disgusting kind into the world! Get out of our village, get out of our forest, and take your heathen children with you!"

Kagome raised her claws, her mind beyond reason. "Stop!" Kaede called. "He is nothing but an ignorant child himself! We mean ye no disrespect. Killing him would prove his words! Do not do so; his parents were killed by youkai. You can not blame him for the hate of them."

"So if they were human would it change the emotion and hate? Why is when youkai kill a human it is wrong and when a human is lucky enough to kill a youkai by itself that human is hunted, but youkai killing youkai and human killing human is acceptable? Why is that? All hate is stupid!" Kagome growled. "One who starts out thinking with hate will only let it evolve, he should be stopped now."

Jii-chan took a step back but Kaede stood her ground. "Do not let your anger guide you. He has insulted your family true, and for that he deserves punished but not by death, for he cannot suffer for the words he has spoken. Please, ye may rest here for the night, if anyone else bothers you, then we shall deal death out as punishment. Ye must be tired from all your journeying to find Kaida. Follow me." Kaede said turning and walking to her hut.

"Kaede you can't be serious?" Jii-chan called after her.

She paused. "After the disrespect they were just shown by a boy we helped raised we must do so. They could kill us all but they do not. They are not bad, and Kaida has been nothing but sweet." She turned. "And if you argue you may sleep in the stalls I really don't care, but they will be in our hut tonight."

Inuyasha touched Kagome's shoulder and nodded for her to put Makoto down, which she did with some reluctance. Makoto dropped and stood with the little dignity he had left, his eyes landing on someone he thought he thought he could love: Kaida.

She lay wrapped in a youkai's arms with two more, all three male, looming over her. And she didn't fear them; she didn't see the wrongness of it all. He watched as the two that weren't holding Kaida left to Kaede's house, leaving the youkai and her alone with him watching.

They did nothing though, nothing he saw that proved she was that youkai's. They didn't embrace like lost lovers, she just leaned content against him, his chin on her head with his eyes closed. And the picture it made disgusted him. How long they stood there was only a short time, but he watched each movement as the youkai held Kaida with care before his eyes opened with a glint and he lifted her bridal style in the blink of an eye, a feral grin crossing his face at her delighted laugh.

She didn't fight him for long, and didn't yell loudly as you were suppose to when you are attacked by someone, merely laid against him and as they passed and stood at the door, as if they were doing it for some sadistic joke he would never find the humor in; all Makoto heard was. "I'm not a little girl anymore Ookami."

"I know, but I like to baby you. Until I have a little girl of my own that is."

"You'll have one, the person who turns you away would have to be a fool," Kaida whispered, kissing Ookami's cheek. Making one man's heart grow with hope and another's break like glass.

End chapter

That got long, extremely quick, suddenly it went from 3 to 7 pages in the course of like 1 hour. And then it kept growing to 10 pages! No, Makoto will not have any sort of revenge, that I'm planning on, that would have no point to the story since they leave never to be seen again, but you never know. Sesshy reappears next chapter and if his drama isn't enough I guess I'll have to settle for that sort of drama as back up, or if anyone just wants to see Makoto get yelled at, though I don't think I set it up to do that. I just want to again thank my small amount of reviewers, you're the only reason why I'm sticking with this story, and trying to update, heck if it was only one I'd still feel guilty, so this chapter was for you guys and LtlSwimmerGurl, the try at fluff between Ookami and Kaida was for you since you asked for it. Well review, please, it's what keeps me going. I'll see you soon!


	12. Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands

Thank you Leomae, Jem46, LtlSwimmerGurl and Anonymous Bob for reviewing.

OMG! IT'S SOMETHING THAT HAPPENS NOT SO OFTEN! AN UPDATE BEFORE A MONTH HAS PASSED!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, however I own all the OC.

Alright I have long A/N and you all must read the bold part at least to understand something:

Ookami is 3/4 youkai, because Kouga's is youkai while Tama is a hanyou. Secondly hanyou don't have a "true form" but Ookami does because he has enough youkai blood to hold a form. That means he has one, Kouga has one, Shippo has one and Sesshy's family has one. Alright we are all on the same page? Good. Continuing!

Yes I reintroduce Sesshy in this chapter, he plays a role, and you meet his child, Inu-Kana and Inu-Kana's mine so no stealing him you must ask if you need to use him. Also Rin and Sesshomaru may be a bit OOC, actually in one part Sesshomaru is really OOC, but you have to consider that Rin isn't a child anymore and Sesshomaru is now a father so I think that gives him the liberty to act differently.

Chapter 11 -Sesshomaru; lord of the Western Lands-

Sesshomaru sat in his office, going over documents about land and the other boring things that rulers must do. After he had taken Rin as his mate and had his heir he hadn't patrolled as much as he should, leaving most work to documents or his son, who at the present moment was seated opposite himself, looking bored as he usually did.

Inu-Kana was fairly young, only 40 years old, conceived on the night Sesshomaru took Rin as his mate. He wasn't mature enough to take on responsibility of Lord of the Western Lands but he still needed to learn, which is what he was supposed to be doing now.

"Dad, why can't we train? If I'm gonna rule the entire Western Lands I need to be able to wield a sword."

"You're perfectly capable of doing that. It's your diplomatic skills that you need to master, if I didn't know better I'd think you were my brother," Sesshomaru said glancing up over his stack of papers.

Inu-Kana snorted. "Amazing, I act like someone in my family, tell the world."

"Inu-Kana, if you must be so disagreeable, then at least do it when you spend time with your mother, or Jaken."

Inu-Kana rolled his eyes, itching to feel his sword on his hip. "Mom would just tell you and Jaken's not as fun to torture now." He paused. "He doesn't whine anymore, it's unnerving."

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes, finally looking up from the document he had stopped reading when Inu-Kana had started complaining. "Then find your mother, you don't have the patience today to continue this task."

"Why can't we train? I'm stronger than I was last time, and all my wounds are healed." Inu-Kana pleaded.

"Inu-Kana, maybe when I finish going over this document. Why don't you go patrol the land?"

Inu-Kana's eyes brightened. "You mean, you'll let me do it alone, without anyone watching me?"

"Yes, haven't I done that before?" Sesshomaru asked setting the document down.

"No, you always send Jaken or Ah-Un after me."

"Then go. Be back by sundown and then tomorrow I want to hear no complaining."

"Yes sir." Inu-Kana said giving a mock salute before rushing out the door.

"And don't forget to bring Hijin Kesso!" Sesshomaru called, sighing as all he got was a wave. "Sometimes I wonder why I even bother."

"Oh, does even Sesshomaru have second thoughts?" A womanly voice teased, the youkai showed herself, smiling, and taking the seat her son previously held.

"Rin, you know they aren't second thoughts, they are merely, musings," he said picking up the document again.

His mate laughed lightly, moving beside him, taking the document. "You work too hard Sesshomaru-sama. Sometimes I think you're still that arrogant youkai who wouldn't accept my aid, when you needed it mind you," She chided lightly. All her action were light, just as Lady of the Western Lands should have.

"Rin, what have I said about calling me Sesshomaru-sama. You are my mate. You don't need to be so formal with me." He said letting her curl up on his lap.

"I'm sorry, it's habit." She answered. "Have you told him yet?"

"About?" Sesshomaru asked, running his hands over his mate's stomach.

Rin rolled her eyes. "You know about what! I guess that means you haven't told him."

"Of course I haven't, he has a nose, let him use it." Sesshomaru exclaimed calmly, nestling Rin closer to his body.

Rin just rolled her eyes. "Where did you send him?"

"Just to patrol the lands. He has to be back by sunset so I will train with him tomorrow. Since we have some time." He purred.

She smiled but pulled away from her mate's warmth. "I'm going to enjoy the light while I still can. Before you get too overprotective of me."

Sesshomaru looked indifferent as he picked up the file he had been trying to read. "Don't wander too far, Inu-Kana is still out so I'm keeping the shield down. And if you see Jaken, tell him to report here as soon as his little toad legs can carry him."

Rin frowned. "That's not a nice thing to say to the only help you're probably going to ever have." Sesshomaru said nothing in response and she just shut the door, knowing that he would be more attentive after he finished his stupid obsession with work.

* * *

Inu-Kana looked around the forest that surrounded his home, the place that he grew up in. He knew this part of the wood better than any part. Sure he had grown up with no one but it didn't matter. He had smelt his mother; she was with child. He didn't know why they, his parents, hadn't told him yet. Did they not think he would be happy? Whatever the reason it didn't matter. He would wait patiently for they to tell him about it, no need to rush them.

He looked up at the sound, his eyes met with the cold brown eyes of a female in a youkai exterminator outfit on. Her boomerang was strapped to her back, while her hand held the handle of it lightly. "Inu-Kana," She addressed him.

He nodded, his hand landing on Hijin Kesso. "Who are you?"

"That is none of your concern, I came to speak to you about your mother."

"What about her?"

"She has been kidnapped."

Inu-Kana looked at Sango for a couple of seconds before he tossed his head back and let out a short laugh. "That's impossible exterminator. My mother is in my father's castle. Not only that but she is with pup, so dad won't let her out of his sight much less his range of scent."

"I will show her to you if you wish," Sango said raising her hand and snapping her fingers, the illusion that hid the captured "Rin" now gone. "Is this not your mother?"

Inu-Kana looked at "Rin" his eyes rooming her form, finding each cut she possessed, as she was held unconscious by some ogre type youkai, trying to find the trickery in what Sango said. He lifted his head, letting his nose pick up all the scents from the river to his father, but he could not smell his mother. "Have you masked her scent?"

"You can smell me youkai, I don't have the scent of magic in me do I?"

"Someone made that illusion. And it was someone powerful since I couldn't even smell the magic radiating from the illusion."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Give this message to your father, Sesshomaru; Naraku is back. And he has Rin. That is all. Relay that message to your father," Sango said turning heal and walking off, with the youkai carrying the unconscious "Rin" after her.

Inu-Kana ran full speed after them only to be blown back by a barrier that was just erected. He stood up, brandishing Hijin Kesso but sighed, finally smelling the magic. "Father must hear of this."

* * *

Naraku stood on the edge of the northern wall to Sesshomaru's castle, watching behind a protected shield Rin walk the gardens. His scent was masked as was all his minions. He grinned sadistically at the plan he had formed. It was going to be very pleasing when it finally came together. He noted that Sango and Rin had landed beside him, as well as his newest creature. His power was almost back to what it was at his peak.

"Does the boy suspect anything?"

"Not yet my lord, but you must hide her scent soon." Naraku silenced her with his raised palm.

"It is already done. Her bodily scent is hidden but it still lingers therefore it makes the impression that she is still there."

"When do I get her master?" The abomination named Baka questioned.

"Very shortly. Ah here comes your cue now." He said, tilting his head to Inu-Kana who was running quickly to his father's study, not bothering to pay attention to his surroundings. "Go get her now Baka."

* * *

Inu-Kana rushed into his father's study, leaving the door open. "Father, father!"

Sesshomaru looked up from the papers. "What is it? Is there something in our lands?"

"I saw an exterminator, and she told me that Naraku is back, and that he has mother, I saw her myself, in the clutches of a monstrous youkai."

Sesshomaru sniffed, smelling his mate's scent that was slowly fading. His eyes bled red before he ran, grabbing the Tokijin. The only impression that he was ever there were the papers that slowly fell to the floor.

Inu-Kana waited a minute before chasing after his father. He didn't have to go far because once outside he saw his father's true form, the giant dog. He watched helpless as his father barked and growled. Every mating call that was possible left Sesshomaru's lips, in hopes of hearing a cry or something back.

Sesshomaru dropped to his hind legs, sending out one finally cry that reached all youkai in Japan, and still he got nothing, not a scent, not a cry, not a whimper out of the person he needed the most. Or so he thought.

* * *

Rin screamed and clawed the back of the ugly monster that had her in its possession. She looked to the side of her, her ears twitching as she picked up each cry from her mate, sounds she never wanted to hear resonate from his throat.

"Hush up!" The youkai holding her bellowed, digging its claws into her legs, making light blood climb to the surface to meet the air.

"Now, now, we don't want to hurt her majesty do we?" The chilling voice said, the voice that made her nightmares.

"Naraku! It's you! What are you doing alive?!" Rin demanded, not expecting an answer. She had only truly come face to face with Naraku as a young child once or possibly twice: Sesshomaru had broken ties with him before she had even come to him, but still his voice rang in her ears loud and clear.

"You will know soon enough dear Rin, you will know all to well." He answered. Rin was about question but then all she saw was darkness, her reflection staring at her with pity.

* * *

Inuyasha looked up, as did everybody. "Sesshomaru!"

Ryu looked to his father. "Why would Sesshomaru call that? Has he lost his mate?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I'm not sure, we better hurry. Whatever makes him cry out like that must be something big. Kaida, get a ride, Kagome hold on!"

Kaida tightened her hold on Ookami's neck and waist, as his hands held the back of her thighs, adjusting her to be comfortable after quickly getting her on his back. She rode him and not her brother, no real reason behind it, he had pulled her onto his back first, and she just wanted to be closer to him. She turned her head, watching the world fly by as she felt Ookami's power through each stride he produced.

She caught sight of red and saw Shippo dashing through the trees, slowly taking on his true form he had acquired some time ago. He changed into a beautiful red fox, with two tails much like Kirara and about the size of her too.

Kouga had changed into his form as well, leaving Tama to run by herself, since she was only a hanyou and didn't want to ride on Kouga's back in that form. Kaida felt Ookami's muscles start to tighten under her grip and she braced herself for his change, which would be smaller than Kouga's but larger than the other wolves in his pack. Him being 3/4 youkai meant he still had a form unlike her family.

Ryu watched his friend change while his sister rode him, laying on his now wolf back. This was no time to be jealous or over protective, he quickened his pace, chasing after the scream that erupted from his uncle's throat.

* * *

Inu-Kana handed his father Tokijin, not wanting to meet his eyes in fear that they would be as sad as he felt his father. Sesshomaru strapped Tokijin on his hip, lifting his head at the smell of his half brother and his family.

"My brother approaches. We will wait here from them, they will be of assistance." Sesshomaru said shortly, trying not to pace the worry out of him.

Inu-Kana had only heard stories of his uncle and his cousins so he was intrigued at the fact that he would meet them. He sniffed the air, smelling three inu-hanyou, three wolves, one kitsune and one human. He didn't know who the human was but he never disliked them, his mother was a former human of course.

Two wolves came into view, as did a red fox and three inu-hanyou. Inu-Kana also noticed that another hanyou was standing by one of the wolves legs, her head just short of the wolves shoulder, while the human he had smelt laid on top of the other wolves back, that one about the size of a horse.

The eldest hanyou stepped forward, letting the woman riding his back land on her own two feet, as he unstrapped his sword, sticking it into the ground in a sign of peace. Inu-Kana watched his father do the same and then nod for him to follow as the younger hanyou dressed in black followed suit.

"Sesshomaru." He acknowledged.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru replied looking at each person his brother traveled with. "Your pack is nearly as motley as it use to be. But you only have one human with you."

Inuyasha set his eyes to a glare. "We aren't here to discuss my traveling company. What did you howl about?"

Sesshomaru glanced at Kouga and Ookami, then Shippo. "Tell your son and the two wolves to get in human form, then we shall talk."

Kouga slipped back into his human shell, as did Ookami and Shippo. Kaida slipped down off of Ookami's back but she still held onto his shoulder before he moved her in front of him, his arms resting protectively around her.

Sesshomaru sighed and leaned against a tree. "Naraku has returned."

"We know."

"No, it's not that that worries me. He has taken my mate."

* * *

Rin awoke to a cool cloth on her forehead. She raised her hand to touch her hurt forehead but it was pushed aside. "You mustn't touch it, it holds miasma. If you do it'll spread." A voice scolded her.

She looked at the source and saw the eyes of Sango, a friend of Inuyasha, her brother in law. "Sango, where are we?"

"Naraku's castle." Was her short reply as she stood and left without another word, almost as if her actions were mechanical. Rin was about to chase her friend, but when her hand touched the ground to push herself up, it landed on dirt and ash.

"Do you know what that is my lady?" A voice mocked. "That's you, that's the you I'm going to replace."

Rin was about to question before she felt a prick and then nothing at all, as plans and memories she didn't live entered her mind. Yet they were all hers.

Naraku looked at the slumped inu-youkai and smirked. "So much better than the reborn bodies. Sleep well my Rin, you will need that strength to kill your beloved family." He looked over to his mate. "What?"

"She is with child, mate. Sesshomaru will be-" Naraku hushed her with a chaste kiss.

"I know, and Sesshomaru will not do anything. The child will be dead before morning. The miasma will do it's job, killing the life inside her."

End Chapter

OMG! I finished it only like two or something weeks after I started it! It's amazing. Please review to tell me if you liked it or not. If you're confused just ask me in a review or e-mail me and I'll try to clear it up for you. So review it helps me know if this is interesting or not!


	13. The first mate

Alright, uh there is a warning before this chapter, though I'm pretty sure no one will care but uh, **fans of Jaken beware**, I don't think to fondly of the little toad beyond comic relief so he gets bashed rather harshly in this chapter. That's about it.

Thank you Leomae, Relix, Naheta and ashcarolyn for reviewing.

Ashcarolyn: Don't worry it's not the last chapter. There's still more.

Chapter 12 -The first mate-

Sesshomaru looked at his brother from across the room, the first time they had talked eye to eye for 50 years or so. His eyes scanned over to the wolf and his family for a quick moment before turning to his niece and nephews. He leaned back in his chair before speaking. "I wish I could assist you in the matter that you desire, but it's impossible."

"What do you mean impossible? We're going to help you, do this for us in return Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said looking his brother straight in the eye, no malice behind the amber depths for the first time.

"It has nothing to do with payment, you have my gratitude if you help me find your mate and help me defeat Naraku. What I meant was _I_, myself, cannot accomplish the task you ask of me, it is a physical impossibility. I will however, help you find a solution to the problem. A temporary one."

Kagome rested her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and directed her smile to Sesshomaru. "Thank you Sesshomaru, we just did not know the limits of your power seeing as it has always seemed limitless. And you have boosted about doing this before." After she paused she heard the mutter of her mate. "Don't feed his ego."

Sesshomaru sighed. "True I have, but you know that was a lie. The power to bring the dead back in their original bodies, much less without their souls, is impossible. But as I said already I will help you find a temporary solution. We will search tomorrow for a body that you may reside in Kaida. And then we'll start the search for Naraku."

The guests nodded, bowing slightly as they followed Jaken and Inu-Kana out of the study and into the maze Sesshomaru called his castle. After they had departed Sesshomaru ran over in his head everything that had transpired since his brother had arrived.

The situation had been explained to him, not as much in depth as he wanted, but enough to cover why his mate might have been taken. After talking of plans of tracking down Naraku and then training for the battle, most which consisted of Ryu and Inu-Kana fighting one another in hopes of mastering their swords.

After all that was taken care of they had asked him for help with finding a suitable body for Kaida, one that could travel at the pace set for youkai. After mulling it over in their heads, his brother's mate had asked if he could bring his mother back so that Kaida could reside there until they freed her real body. It was a good idea, if it was possible, which obviously it wasn't, seeing how their discussion had ended.

Sesshomaru stretched, standing and walking for his chambers, pausing briefly when he realized he would not be able to sleep without his mate's scent near him. He sighed making sure to make a detour for his mate's closet to get a garment that had her scent on it so he could sleep.

* * *

Jaken waddled ahead of the group, grunting with effort to keep ahead of the youkai he led while carrying his staff. His other master walked aside a hanyou and that annoying little kitsune, his cousins talking about battle no doubt. He stopped in front of the first room in the corridor, opening it to show a blue bedroom with only the necessities in it. His master rarely had company over.

"This is where you, worthless hanyou and his wench will sleep." He said pointing to the room.

Inuyasha growled making sure to step on Jaken in some way as he passed. Kagome however, was much less subtle. She grabbed the staff from Jaken's toad hands and slammed it over his head with little force, making his eyes swirl before he regained his composure, looking at the now shut door.

He muttered under his breath before he moved on, showing Kouga and Tama where they would be sleeping. Inu-Kana laughed at how easily his extended family got under Jaken's skin, loving how he squawked at his uncle before Kagome had hit him over the head with his own staff.

Inu-Kana liked them all, well with the exception of Ookami. He didn't like how the wolf kept touching his cousin, his instinct telling him to defend her. As he shot glances at Ryu during one of the touches Ookami gave his cousin, he became amused at the tick that was starting in his cousin's left eye.

"Is the wolf courting Kaida?" He asked as low as he could so that Kaida could not hear, but the wolf could if he chose.

Ryu sighed, gazing at his sister. "Who knows, wolves are weird, their mating and courting are different. Sometimes it seems like he is courting, others it's like he's teasing me, to get under my skin. That's how it started. And then of course there's the fact that he sleeps with her, but_ not_ in that way."

Inu-Kana straightened, growling. "Haven't you put him in his place?"

"I've tried but Kaida has stopped me each time. I have such a stupid sister."

Shippo whacked him over the head. "Don't talk that way about Kaida. I don't like it either, but you don't see me grouching about it."

"Yeah, why don't you Shippo?" Inu-Kana asked cocking his head to the side, stopping so he could hear the answer. Ryu paused as well, before turning around to look at his brother, the same question going through his head.

Shippo rolled his eyes. "I've watched this sort of thing before. Ever since I joined up with Kag-mama and Inu-papa after my real parents were killed, I've watched them fall in love. I've seen all this before, but to the 20th degree. Inu-papa would seem like he cared for Kag-mama and the next moment they would be fighting or he would compare to her Kikyo, his dead love. I had to watch my surrogate mother's heart break time and time again, by the only man she loved and the only one that loved her. Ookami hasn't done that yet, and personally I'm glad. So seeing courting happen the real way, even if it seems to be in a teasing manner is like a vacation for me. It doesn't bring up the memories of Kag-mama crying herself to sleep when she thought no one could hear."

Inu-Kana and Ryu stood there, taking in the monologue Shippo had just given. "I guess it is kinda good, but if that wolf does pull something like that, he won't live to see that next morning." Ryu vowed. "Friend or not, that's my sister he's messing with."

Shippo smiled before starting to walk again. "That's exactly what I was thinking."

* * *

Ookami wrapped his arms around Kaida before releasing her. "Sleep well."

As he turned to walk to the room he would share with Shippo he was stopped by Kaida's hand on his shoulder. "Aren't you going to sleep in my room?"

Ookami shot a look towards the direction Ryu, Shippo and Inu-Kana would be coming from. He looked at Kaida. "Ryu and you will be sharing a room. Besides, I don't feel like being pounded by two pissed off inus tonight." He pecked her lips lightly with his before walking into his room, right down the hall.

Kaida smiled softly before she turned at the sound of her brother's voice. "Inu-Kana, where is your room?"

"It's right around the corner." He answered stopping right in front of her, looking her in the eye. "Kaida, where did Ookami go?"

Kaida rolled her eyes and pointed to the room Ookami had just walked through. "He didn't feel like getting hurt by you two." Her eyes glaring accusingly at Ryu and Inu-Kana, both looked indifferent.

"Well cousin, it was good to meet you finally." Inu-Kana said wrapping his arms around Kaida. "Sleep well."

"You too." She replied as he let her go.

Inu-Kana walked off and around the corner leaving just her and Ryu in the darkening hallway. Ryu took her hand and lead her into the room they would share, shutting the door with his foot as Kaida pulled out of his hold.

"Ryu, I'm going to sleep alright. I'm so drained." Kaida said covering her mouth as she yawned.

Ryu shrugged and blew out the candle that lit the room, his eyes adjusting quickly. He sighed, remembering that Kaida couldn't see. He picked her up as she pouted and placed her on the soft futon. "Sweet dreams."

If only he knew.

* * *

"Kaida, Kaida." A soothing feminine voice called.

Kaida shuttered and then whimpered. "What do you want Naraku?" Her voice was strong despite the fact that she was afraid beyond all words. Wasn't the bond broken?

The voice snorted. "Don't flatter that bastard. I'm far from him." A female youkai with a half moon in deep green dressed in a formal kimono appeared to accompany the voice. "My name is Satya. I am the body that you desired to posses until you got yours back."

Kaida gasped, fearing she was now going to be haunted by her uncle's mother. "Gomen, gomen nasai! I didn't mean to be disrespectful but we are desperate and-"

Satya let out a chuckle, stopping the flow of words from Kaida's mouth. "Kaida, I'm not here to haunt you or berate you for what you asked. My son would have been glad to do it, if it could be done, but that's not why I'm here. I have news for you."

"News?" Kaida cocked her head to the side in thought.

"Yes, news. I know where you may borrow a body, an inu-hanyou body. It's in pretty good shape, just don't decide to take it too far with that mate of yours while in that body."

Kaida blushed, "if you mean Ookami, he's not my mate. My brother is over protective, besides I don't think-"

Satya rolled her eyes. "Stop talking now! If you say one more word and complete that sentence I will slap you. He _is_ your mate, even if neither of you like it! You were made for each other. That is the whole function of a soul mate."

Kaida's blush increased. "I didn't mate with Ookami-niichan though."

Another laugh echoed through the emptiness they resided in. "Oh but he wanted too. He wanted to badly."

Kaida thought she couldn't be anymore embarrassed but she gathered her wits as quickly as she could, trying not to dwell on her relationship with Ookami for the moment. "So I suppose you're reincarnation is with my grandfather?"

At that statement Satya's eyes dulled ever so slightly. "No, your grandfather is not my soul mate. He belonged with your grandmother, but I still loved him." Her sadness was quickly replaced with a happy face though. "Now the body you are looking for is in the village near Lake Hanare. She knows of you're coming. Just ask for Maeko."

Kaida nodded and as everything faded to black she called out one last time. "Why are you doing this?"

Satya smiled. "Your grandparents know you will be a key factor in the upcoming battle. I just wanted to help."

* * *

Kaida shot up and looked around her eyes still not adjusted to the darkness. A hand landed on her shoulder, her eyes locking with smoky blue. "Are you alright Kaida?" Ryu asked.

"Show me to the door." She demanded.

His eyes hardened. "Why?"

"I have to talk to Ookami." Kaida whispered, at seeing Ryu's eyes turn to a glare and his mouth form to say no she continued. "Please otouto! I know where to get a body and want Ookami to take me to Lake Hanare."

Ryu relaxed. "I'll take you tomorrow. There's also no need to ask him tonight."

Kaida shook her head. "No I want Ookami to take me. I need… I need to talk with him. It's a two-day journey. And besides you need to train with Inu-Kana."

Ryu cursed slightly, remembering he did need to train. "Fine but there's no need to ask him tonight."

Kaida closed her eyes. "You know he's not asleep. I only slept peacefully because Satya needed me to. Mother never slept much when I was a child, and she told me when her and father were separated when they were searching for the jewel she could hardly sleep, and he would _never_ sleep. That's how soul mates are, they need each other to be at peace with their own mind." The last part was whispered but Ryu heard it.

"You can't mean… that he is… no-" Ryu spoke, more to himself than Kaida.

"Ryu, you're being overprotective. I won't do anything with him, Shippo's there and he can't claim me seeing as it's not my body."

Ryu's growl increased in volume so that Kaida could hear it. "With soul mates it doesn't matter what body you are in."

"I won't let him claim me when I'm not in my body." Kaida ammended, hoping he would let her leave now.

Ryu pulled her into his chest, burying his face into her neck. "I just worry about you sis. I don't want you to get hurt, especially by that baka, my friend. I'd feel so guilty." He pulled his head back. "You promise that you'll let me kill him if he hurts you."

It was more of statement than a question but Kaida nodded anyway, her eyes finally adjusting to the light. "Arigato, Ryu."

Ryu let her go, watching his sister leave, walk out the door, pausing and turning to look at him and give him one last smile. When the wood was erected between them again his slight smile fell and his eyes closed, knowing that his sister was now grown up, and would be leaving with Ookami when this battle ended. A ghost of a smile came back, he just hoped when she had pups he could look after them a couple times at least.

* * *

Ookami leaned his head back against the wall, banging it in a steady pace, waiting for the sun to rise. He looked over at where Shippo sat, sleeping on the windowsill.

His eyes flicked to the door as it opened, a stream of candlelight flashing in his eyes before it disappeared and a body was pressed against him, the smell of flowers invading his senses. He buried his nose in the crock of her neck, wrapping his arms around the small frame that Kaida resided in.

"How did you escape Ryu?"

"Just shut up and hold me." She whispered, shifting so she lie in his lap, cradled like a child. "I'm tired."

He nodded, shifting her closer. His eyes closed and he fell into a peaceful sleep.

End Chapter

Omg I'm gonna cry!! That was the cliché of the cliché! Oh I can't even look. That's the best you're gonna get out of this chapter. I had NO clue on how to approach moving Kaida into the body of a hanyou, Sesshy's mommy to be precise but I knew I had to do it. So I fooled around with this chapter and it was so much harder than I thought it would be.

A note on a couple things, Lake Hanare is actually a lake near Kyoto, or so my sources say. I don't know if it existed back then but let's pretend. Also for anyone who cares Maeko means truthful child in Japanese while Satya means truth in Hindi.

I might be able to squeeze in the next chapter before the new year, I'm going to try my hardest. So be on the lookout for it then and if it's not out then it will be out before the 5th of January. That's when my break ends.

_**Please review**_, it keeps me going, and knowing that you actually like what I write makes me know that all this effort is worth it.


	14. Dokkasou and hijin kesso's true power

Happy New Year!! That is all I say to you. Enjoy the chapter.

Thank you Leomae, Chapel, Dark Angel129, JEM46, GothicBlacre, Inu girl, Skellum and JackoVance for reviewing. I have review responses down below, I have time to write them again!

Warning: Slight lime in the beginning of the chapter. And small spoilers of the second movie, but not the usually ones.

Chapter 13 -Dokkasou and Hijin Kesso's true power-

A hand appeared from beneath the futon coverings as another intertwined with it. The covers fell away as Inuyasha reared up in climax, his body reaching its limits of passion. He fell to his hands, resting over Kagome, who was panting heavily as well. Her arms came around his shoulders to hold him in a comforting embrace.

Inuyasha kissed her softly, ironic for the passion that had just passed between them, before rolling over, pulling Kagome over with him so she was laying on her side, her head resting on his chest. He closed his eyes, hoping to catch up on the sleep that they had missed by being together that night. It was the only time they could mate with the upcoming battle creeping closer with each passing second. Both felt they had not shared enough nights together yet.

He opened his eyes at the pressure that landed on his neck, to see his mate fondling the pendant that he wore there. She looked at him with a questioning gaze. "Why haven't I noticed this before?"

He shrugged. "I usually kept it in the pouch in my kimono when we weren't out fighting, but when we started to travel, for the jewel or now, I wear it."

Kagome fingered the locket for a moment before opening it, tracing the pictures of her and then Inuyasha. "We fought a lot when we searched for the jewel didn't we?"

Inuyasha nodded, then his eyes glazed over. "If you ever do something as reckless as that again I will personally wish you back with the jewel and kill you myself."

Kagome nodded, not bothering to tell him that he was always being reckless when it came to her reckless. Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her, making all thoughts about the fight against the fake tennyo leave her mind.

Inuyasha's hand came up to cup her breast and roll the nibble between his index finger and middle finger, drawing gasps from the miko. She turned her head to the side as his kisses landed else where, finding their place on her neck. Inuyasha's tongue licked over the mating mark.

The sudden knock at the door stopped them from continuing any further. Inuyasha rolled over, growling at being interrupted while Kagome blushed lightly reached over and grabbed her kimono top to cover her chest. Inuyasha finally thought he was calm enough to allow the person in.

Ryu stepped in, the smell of unspent arousal assaulting his nose, making his take an involuntary step back. "Uh, Kaida and Ookami have left early this morning."

Inuyasha was up in a flash, not caring of the fact that he was naked. "What do you mean they 'left'?"

Kagome sighed and pulled Inuyasha's ankle, drawing him back down onto the futon, as she nuzzled her mate's neck. "Did they say where they were going?"

Ryu nodded. "Kaida told me last night she knew where she could find a body: a village near Lake Hanare. She said it's a two day journey from the castle at youkai speed."

Kagome thought for a moment. "Interesting. So she will return in a new body in four days then. I suppose she wants you to train or else you would have accompanied her." Kagome said shooting a glare at her mate who was starting to fidget.

Ryu nodded, not bothering to mention the rest of his conversation with his sister. "Inu-Kana and I are going to start training after we eat breakfast, which is starting to get served right now. That is the other reason I was asked to wake you." He allowed a regal grin to cross his lips. "I'll tell Sesshomaru-san to not expect you for another hour or so."

Kagome flashed her son a dangerous smile. "Ryu, my baby, if you wish to see the next sun rise, I suggest you leave before I reconsider letting go of your father." She loosened her grip enough for Inuyasha to pull forward.

Ryu nodded and shut the door without another word. Kagome smiled and dragged her nails lightly across her mate's chest. "Now, where were we?" She asked in a coy voice, pulling Inuyasha back atop of her. Inuyasha smirked and brought his lips back to hers roughly.

Outside the door Ryu let out a breath before he walked back off to where the scent of food was.

He greeted Inu-Kana with a handshake before he sat down, a plate of food placed before him with everything he could desire.

* * *

Ryu and Inu-Kana came back to back, their breath raged as they looked at the youkai lord before them, who didn't look a bit tired.

"Cousin, how do you defeat him?" Ryu asked shifting Dokkasou so the weight wasn't as much on his tired arms.

Inu-Kana rolled his eyes. "I don't."

"That's comforting." Ryu growled, looking for any weakness in his uncle.

"If you can not defeat me, then you do not stand a chance against Naraku." Sesshomaru called to the two boys.

"Cousin, can you use any special attack with your sword?" Ryu questioned.

Inu-Kana nodded. "Yes, I almost have it under control. How about you?"

Ryu shrugged. "I'm working on it."

The other youkai held back a laugh. "So you have no idea how to get it to work."

"Nope. Not a clue." Ryu said this with an amused grin on his face.

"Great." Inu-Kana said, his face mimicking Ryu's own amusement before they struck out together again, heading for the impossibly quick lord.

* * *

Toutosai entered the gates to the great palace, knowing that the people he was searching for would be in there. He could sense them and needed to tell one of them the power behind his sword, at least a hint.

He opened the great doors, to be greeted by a small toad. He merely ignored Jaken, walking to where he felt the energy coming from. He walked into the training room, watching as one inu-youkai went flying, a cut across his stomach while the hanyou held out for another minute before he too went flying, his arm badly injured.

His eyes flew to the two inus still standing, one Sesshomaru who held Tokijin with ease and the other Inuyasha who did not brandish his sword, merely bloodied claws. Tetsusaiga hung at his side. Toutosai coughed once, drawing the attention of all four youkai.

A smile came to Inuyasha's face, then a frown. "What do you want old man?"

Toutosai shook his head before drawing out his hammer and attempting to hit Inuyasha on the head. "Is that anyway to talk to the man who will gladly help you?"

Ryu stood up on shaking legs, looking at Toutosai. "You're the one who forged my sword, and Inu-Kana's."

Toutosai nodded, ignoring Sesshomaru's glare that fell on him for the time being. "Yes I am he. I need your sword though. I seemed to have made a mistake."

"A mistake?" Ryu questioned, looking at his sword. "What type of mistake?"

Toutosai held out his hand, silently asking for the sword. "While I fix the mistake I will explain."

They all nodded and sat down, minus Sesshomaru who stood, while Toutosai immediately went to work breaking Dokkasou in half, taking out the fang that Ryu had supplied to bond his youkai blood to the sword.

"Woah! Gramps! What in the seven hells are you doing?" Ryu exclaimed.

"As you know, these three swords," Toutosai gestured to Hijin Kesso, Tetsusaiga and then to the broken Dokkasou in his lap, "All work as regular swords, which all of you have mastered, and then the special attacks, which Inuyasha and Inu-Kana have mastered. Inuyasha needed to focus to find the wind scar to master his first attack, his second attack came later with the breaking of Tetsusaiga but that is not important. Inu-Kana you merely needed blood, whether your own or someone else's to master your attack." Toutosai looked up at Inu-Kana to confirm that. When Inu-Kana nodded Toutosai continued. "Ryu, your sword will be the most difficult to master, seeing as the owner of the fang that was used," Toutosai sent a glare to Sesshomaru, "Was youkai but unlike your grandfather he still has some contempt towards weaker youkai and humans, which is why he has yet to master the tenseiga."

Inu-Kana was about to protest, coming to his father defense but Sesshomaru stopped him. "That part is somewhat true Toutosai, I can not relearn everything but the point of your explanation is not to lecture me on who I dislike and who I don't."

Toutosai nodded pulling out a pair of pliers. "Now before I continue I need another one of your fangs Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked indifferent as he reached for a fang but Toutosai knocked the hand away with his pliers and looked around Sesshomaru's opened mouth for a moment before pulling one of Sesshomaru's larger fangs. He smiled at the size and then sat back down, starting to forge Dokkasou back together again.

"Now where was I again? Oh yes, Ryu, your sword holds contempt against humans, although it is small, it's still there. It's like the opposite of Tetsusaiga if that helps you understand it. You can't master your sword unless you are a youkai."

"That is impossible, his youkai blood is like Inuyasha's, he is not conscience of his actions when a full youkai."

"Sesshomaru do you believe in the interference of the dead?"

Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose slightly. "Why?"

"Ryu has better control over his youkai blood when he's transformed. Why is that? Because your father made his youkai blood weaker, and more easier to control. Look when he fought against Naraku he didn't attack just anyone, he attacked Naraku, he knew to attack Naraku, even with just instincts. He could still think, he still knew friend from foe."

Ryu nodded, he was starting to remember bits and pieces of what had occurred in that battle. "How do I control my youkai blood? How do I become youkai?"

Toutosai shrugged. "How should I know? I'm nothing more than a sword smith. I guess training. Who knows, now leave me be, your sword will be finished shortly."

All of the youkai rolled their eyes in some fashion, before standing back up.

Inu-Kana rolled his neck, looking at his cousin. "Well how do you turn youkai?"

"When my life is at danger or I'm really ticked off I guess. It's only happened twice before."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah and both times your attack worked."

Ryu groaned. "So it's off to be trained in controlling myself?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I'll ask Kagome if she can make a prayer bead."

Shippo appeared out seemingly nowhere and handed Inuyasha one. "Kag-mama heard everything so she made one. She just said not to be too rough on Ryu."

Inuyasha nodded, taking the prayer beads, noticing they looked like the ones he used to wear except the beads were dark red and gray instead of brown and white. Sesshomaru put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Don't forget, for him to control himself he must be adapt to the difference, you should only pull him out of the transformation in extreme conditions. And don't expect to get out of this training unharmed."

Inuyasha nodded, thankful for his brother's warning. He probably would have pulled Ryu out of the transformation the moment he became too out of control. Inuyasha nodded for Ryu to follow him outside, Sesshomaru having already told him that he had replaced the barrier that surrounded the castle so only certain people could come in, and you couldn't exit except from the door. A precaution that came from the fact that Inuyasha might just turn youkai during training and try to run.

Kagome stood outside the door waiting for Inuyasha to walk out. When he appeared she walked up to him, wrapping her arms around him, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Please don't hurt each other too much." She whispered before letting go of him to take Ryu into a motherly embrace. "And you, try not to lose your mind."

Inuyasha and Ryu nodded walking off, ready for the training of a lifetime.

End Chapter

Not that much action, but it's a chapter none the less. Next chapter will be action and we will be visiting Naraku again. It will be up before the 17 of January, maybe even before I head back to the fun thing of school. Review please!

Leomae: Fluff, fluff, I hopefully added fluff. I was wondering how to add some in and you reminded me. Thank you! As for a lemon between Inu/Kag, I have one planned if I can get around to writing one, but for right now will the small lime suffice?

Chapel: Thank you for the review and thank you for reminding me about Gregor Mendal's work, it is the only thing I passed in biology. I only remembered that there was a possibility of the genes mixing which is how a hanyou is born, or in Mendal's case a pink flower, seeing as it's one of the last things we learned. Add that to how we classify ourselves by nationality and you get a 3/4 youkai! So if anyone does flame you just ignore it because I'm thankful for the input. I can't change it now, but I will remember that for future references. And again thank you for the review and the lesson.

Dark Angel129: Thank you. Hope it's a lot less confusing for you now, but if it is feel free to ask about anything.

JEM46: Fast enough for ya? I'm trying my hardest to get these out.

GothicBlacre: I'll hold you to that one. And thank you for the review.

Skellum: A plot twist lover! Yeah! I try to add them here and there, just enough to keep my readers on their toes.

JackoVance: I'm sorry about the first chapter, I try to make my language rather simple since my vocabulary is very, very limited. And your grammar and spelling mistakes are excused, I live off of spell check.


	15. The truth

I say nothing because I have made you all wait long enough. Enjoy.

Thank you GothicBlarce, kolohe, Kagomehaspower52, Kikyomustdie101 I can't get over how much I love that name, Jem46, and Fluffy's bich for reviewing.

Chapter 14 -The truth-

Sango watched Rin with caution, she was being quiet, though she usually was, but not like now. Ever since Naraku had fused her with her controlled body it was like she had lost every spark of defiance that her other self had possessed. Her grip on hiraikotsu tightened as the shadow appeared on the other side of the door, opening it without so much as a knock.

"Sango." Naraku said motioning her to follow him into the hallway.

Sango sighed, not wanting to but knowing it would be better than the punishment Naraku would deal out. They had started to get rather rough after he learned of Kaida's disappearance and she didn't feel like facing the wrath that even Kikyo could not tame. Naraku shut the door and faced Sango, looking into the impassive face of the taijiya. "Do you remember that monk you fought?" Sango thought for a second before nodding. "Good. I want you to kill him."

"Why?"

"Don't question me!" Naraku all but shouted, before turning heel and leaving for his room.

Sango rolled her eyes, shifting hiraikotsu on her back as she headed the opposite direction, knowing Rin's youkai hearing had picked up the details. She knew it would take at least three days to walk at a human pace to the human she would have to kill, but with the skills Naraku had given her through magic she had slowly gained the speed of a youkai.

* * *

Matsu looked into the sky, his staff leaning against the shrine. His eyes turned to the forest, feeling evil radiating from there. It was not a youkai, but it was dangerous. He had felt the aura before, yet he couldn't quite place it. He grabbed his staff from the side of the house and poised himself for an attack. The taijiya that fought aside Naraku appeared in front of him, hiraikotsu strapped to her back.

"Why do you come here? The Shikon no Tama does not reside here anymore." Matsu said, trying to distract the taijiya so he could formulate a plan. It was a tactic he had learned from his grandfather before he had passed on. Granted it usually never worked but hey, persistence is the key.

"You should know monk." Sango replied, grabbing hold of the katana that hung at her hip. "We never got to finish our little fight."

Matsu readied himself for the attack he sensed, knowing he would not have time to run and grab his sutra. She would only follow, destroying the shrine his grandfather and grandmother had slaved to build.

He blocked the first strike of the sword with his staff, and the second, but Sango was much too fast to be on the defending side of her attack. This would tire him out too quickly. Sango made another strike, which caught Matsu's side, making him stumble. Sango took that movement to knock him to the ground, placing her sword to his throat.

Matsu reached up to grab her hand, hoping in brute strength he would win out. He wrapped on hand around her wrist and put the other over her hand that was holding the sword, trying to loosen her grip. The steel of the sword had already started to break through the surface of the skin, although very lightly. After a brief struggle Sango's hold came free and he was able to push her back with his foot.

Sango went crashing into the ground, her head hitting the stone of the steps, knocking her unconscious. Matsu slowly rose, holding his throat in his hand, feeling the blood run through his fingers. He sighed and grabbed the sword, ready to rid the world of Naraku's henchman. He felt bad for what he would have to do; he was a monk after all, a man of Buddha. Did a man of Buddha kill? His grandfather did, but that was against evil. He knew in his heart this henchman was not evil.

He raised the sword, promising to give the henchman a proper burial after a swift death. He took one last look at Sango and he crumbled as he saw her open her eyes, no evil in them. She blinked at Matsu, who had collapsed next to her, sword dropped to the side.

"Mi-ro-ku?" Was all she said before falling back into the world of the unconscious.

* * *

Sango awoke, her mind swirling. The last thing she remembered clearly was watching her daughter-in-law give birth, the rest was all a blur. She sat up, wondering how long she had been asleep. A figure leaning against the wall caught her eye, the monk's robe being the only thing she could make out in the dark.

"You're awake." He muttered, his voice much to young to be Miroku's or Makoto, her son, Sango mused. Then who was he? "How did you know my grandfather?"

Sango blinked. "Your grandfather?"

Matsu nodded. "Yes, you said his name before you passed out. He died a few years after I was born. Did Naraku tell you about him?"

Sango looked at him strangely. "Naraku? Naraku is dead. We defeated him 30 years ago."

Matsu stood, taking Sango's chin in his hand. "What do mean, _we_? And Naraku was killed 50 years ago."

"Who are you?! What is going on here?" Sango asked striking Matsu's hand away from her.

Matsu looked into her eyes before resigning. "I am Matsu, monk of Inuyasha's village. What is your name, or do you even know?"

"Of course I know my own name. I am Sango, taijiya and wife of Miroku."

Matsu was silent. "You lie." And he walked out of the room.

Sango followed him, after she kicked off her sheets. He had walked back to the steps where they had fought. "What do you mean I lie? I know who I am!"

"The Sango that you speak of died of a sickness 20 years ago. There is no way you could be her. That same sickness took my mother. My grandfather passed on when I was eight: heart break." Matsu spoke in a flat voice, looking straight ahead over the forest.

Sango gasped, the pieces falling into place as to who he was as she plopped down on the cold stone. "I worked for Naraku?" Matsu nodded, not looking at the woman. "Have I hurt Inuyasha and his family?" Matsu nodded again. "Have I... killed any of them?"

Matsu stood still before he answered. "I don't know. They left to find Kaida about two months ago. They have yet to return. I have no doubt though, that they will. They defeated him once before, I'm sure they will be able to do it once again."

Sango nodded, tucking her knees under her chin. "Has Kouga's pack joined to help fight?"

"I know that him, his mate and son have joined them. I am sure their pack-"

"Take me to their mountains. I want some answers," Sango asked.

"There is no need." A voice called from down the steps. "I caught your scent, but it wasn't mixed with Naraku's. I called my mate and he said I could check it out."

A smile crossed Sango's face. "Tama-chan!"

Tama walked up to the monk and taijiya, embracing the latter. "It's so good to see you my friend."

Sango nodded, understanding that if Matsu was the same boy she helped deliver, then for Tama it would be a lot longer than for her. Matsu coughed. "Not to be rude, but how is your progress against Naraku?"

Tama smiled. "Kaida was able to escape. She had frightened us though, when her body had been switched, losing the connection she had with Ryu."

Sango looked at Tama. "Tell me, what has happened. I must know."

Tama nodded, looking at Matsu. "Well Matsu, I guess I should first introduce you to your grandmother, Sango."

Matsu was at a loss for words. "My grandmother? But you, you died."

Tama smiled again. "That is where the explanation comes in. May we go inside? It would be best to tell this over something to drink."

* * *

"Where to start?" Tama asked herself, as she sipped the tea that Sango had prepared. "I guess from the beginning is always best. Sango, you were helping Miyoko to deliver Matsu when that sickness caught up to you. It had swept through a lot of surrounding villages and Miroku and you had hoped the worst was over."

Sango nodded. "I remember having to help all those sick people. And helping Miyoko deliver Matsu, but after he was born I forget everything. I don't even remember hearing what his name was."

Tama nodded. "you passed out, and never woke up." A tear came to her eye. "You died three days later. All of us were there, and Kouga and Inuyasha stood by Miroku until he finally... passed on, when Matsu was eight."

Sango wiped her eyes, trying not to think of the pain she put her love through, hoping that the hurt would dull. "What happened then? How come I'm alive again?"

At this Tama bristled, her mood changing as quickly as Kagome's would if Inuyasha said something stupid. "Naraku. From what Kaida and Kagome have said he came back 300 years or so in the future. All of us but Ookami died, only to weaken him, not kill him. He was able to gain his full power in Kagome's time, after he had…" Tama paused, her emotions shifting from anger to sympathy. "He had taken Kaida as his mate."

Sango gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. "Oh god." Matsu slowly embraced his grandmother, letting her lean on him.

Tama nodded, her eyes closed. "Naraku's magic had increased so much that he had been able to create Rin and you from himself. Kagome explained it as Kohaku mixed with Kagura. He gave you your souls but blocked them out with his magic, making you only hate. You fought us, much like Kagura and Kanna and all of his other creatures your group fought 50 years ago."

Sango was silent, letting all her emotions try to sort. Letting her heart accept the fact that her only love was dead, and she had fought against her friends for the only man she hated.

"I want to fight."

Tama nodded. "You may fight, I'm sure Kagome will be excited to see you. But, I am afraid that Naraku might take control of you again. You are him in an sense."

Sango nodded, she had taken that risk and had almost paid with her life and the lives of her friends for her choices. "I understand. I will help you though. Possibly I will remember what Naraku's plans are."

Matsu spoke up. "I will join you as well. I can not forgive myself if I do not extract revenge on Naraku for doing this to you, grandmother."

Sango smiled, placing her hand over Matsu's. "Just don't be overprotective of me. I'm not as fragile as I use to be. And remember this, I will die when Naraku is defeated. I am like Kagura, Kanna and my brother. As long as Naraku lives, I do."

Matsu said nothing as he pulled Sango into an embrace, holding on to the last family he had.

End Chapter

R&R please!! I have midterms this week, so hopefully by next weekend the next chapter will be out, if not then before the end of January.


	16. Falling in love hurts worse the second t...

I'm sorry, really I am, I swear it! I just got this thing called writer's block. I'm serious I have had massive writers block on EVERYTHING! I can't write anything without someone there to feed me ideas and even then it sucks, or is just randomly very bad. I didn't even start writing this chapter until the ninth of February, and that's all thanks to my writers club. Glomps Laito and Vana for helping her with plot ideas But I'm back... somewhat and hopefully this chapter is worth it.

Thank you Leomae, GothicBlacre and Inuyoukai for reviewing.

Leomae: I know, it was not one of my favorite chapters either, but it had to be written. And I apologize in advance since I know that you prefer the I/K fluff over the Ookami/Kaida fluff.

Chapter 15 -Falling in love hurts worse the second time-

The clouds had opened up by the time Kaida and Ookami had reached the outer reaches of the western lands. Ookami quickly found a cave before either of them got completely soaked. He didn't bother lighting a fire, since his nose could tell him when something came to the cave, and besides the light of the rainstorm was quite serene.

Kaida leaned against the cave wall, feeling the dampness start to leak through the back of her kimono, even though the kimono was wet already. "Lucky for me I don't turn into dirt when I get wet." she commented, pulling her black hair in front of her so she could comb it lightly with her fingers.

Ookami laughed lightly. "Yep that would not be good. Then I would feel guilty taking my sweet time to get here."

Kaida turned a glare at him, smiling sweetly at him. "Ookami, did you know where this cave was?"

Ookami started to become slightly afraid and found the easiest answer to be the truth. "Uh, Ginta, Hakku and otou-san taught me to track around this area. They sort of left me in the middle of the woods and told me to find my way back to the caves or else I would die out in the middle of these woods." He was hoping to catch her soft side with that comment, making her momentarily forget her slight anger with him. It didn't exactly work.

Kaida rolled her eyes. "Don't try and make me fall for that sob story Ookami. You know that's how Ryu and Shippo were trained. Probably every son was trained like that."

Ookami perked his ears. "And yourself? How were you taught to track?"

Kaida looked embarrassed. "I wasn't. In the future you don't need to learn to track."

Ookami tried to hold his laughter in but only succeeded in making the laughter louder when it did escape. "A hanyou who can't track! That's pretty funny."

Kaida just pouted slightly, picking up some of the dirt and throwing it at him, making him laugh harder. "Fine, fine, just laugh at the hanyou. See if I care!"

"I'm sorry Kaida, I just couldn't help myself." Ookami would have continued on teasing her, if he didn't notice her discomfort. "Are you alright?"

"Just wet. I wish there was hot spring so I could at least feel some warmth."

Ookami rolled his eyes and lifted his nose, smelling out water. "There's a hot spring in the back of the cave. You can get warm there. But you don't have anything to dry off with..." Kaida had stopped listening when he mentioned where the hot spring was and had already turned the corner, and stripped off her wet clothing, by the time Ookami realized that she wasn't listening anymore.

Kaida stepped cautiously into the hot spring, feeling her non-existent muscles soothe under the heat. She didn't have to worry about Ookami peaking in on her. He was standing guard at the door and she trusted him to respect her privacy, even if he was her soul mate.

Ookami was trying his hardest to pay attention to the outside world, somewhere from this cave, this place. He wondered briefly if this is what Miroku felt whenever he was in reach of an attractive woman. He shook his head. He refused to be like Miroku; he wouldn't succumb to his desires, at least not yet.

A youkai watched from the trees, the rain covering its scent from the wolf inside. The pale lips curved into a sinister smile. It was a patient creature. It could wait until the wolf was unaware, at his weakest. Then, then...

Kaida sighed, pulling her knees to her chest as she thought about what had transpired ever since she had fallen through the well. She wondered briefly if her mother ever, even slightly, regretted getting pulled into the well. Or at least wondered what life would have been like if the miko hadn't been brought into the feudal era. Because she found herself wondering where would her own life had lead had she not jumped down the well to get away from Naraku?

Kaida laughed bitterly, she would be stuck with him. He would have kidnapped him. That would have broken her mother; Ookami would have fallen to the miasma that poisoned his veins, his reason for fighting to stay alive being gone. It was best that she jumped, met up with Ryu, fought him. It was for the best that she came through the well. But still...

If she hadn't, Ookami and Ryu would be back in their homes. Her family wouldn't be traveling, risking their lives to defeat Naraku. Her father would be waiting to see his mate, which of course would never come because in about 150 years Naraku would resurface and everyone would die. Which solution was best? Which path was the right one?

She was brought out of her thoughts by a sound behind her. She didn't turn around as the aura wrapped around her, calming her nerves. "What do you want Ookami? Aren't you supposed to be keeping guard?"

"What? No shout of me being a pervert? No yelling at all?" He asked in a curious voice, even though he knew he wasn't watching her at all, just leaning against a boulder gazing out the front of the cave.

"Because I know you aren't looking at me. You're just leaning against that rock, looking out at the front of the cave." Kaida said carelessly, looking over her shoulder to prove her point.

She watched Ookami shrug his shoulders, the muscles moving beneath the fur and armor of his clothes. She was taken by surprise when Ookami turned his head to look at her with his brown eyes. She narrowed her own amber eyes and opened her mouth to scold him, before he started to approach her, stripping off his furs and armor, leaving him in his loin cloth.

Kaida blushed as he slid into the water, turning her around so he could wash her back for her. "Do you want me to leave?" Kaida allowed herself to shake her head as he washed her back, never trailing from that safe area.

Ookami didn't acknowledge her answer as he washed her clay body, his eyes closing, allowing touch to guide him over the skin that magic created. He pulled his hands back when the task was finished, ready to get out of the water. "Stay."

The silent command was pure instinct on Kaida's part as she felt his muscles tense to leave her in the water to her thoughts. She grabbed his wrist, feeling him give in with no struggle. Ookami allowed her to lean against him, wrap her fingers in his black hair after she pulled it from the band he kept it in. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against his body.

His head lowered to her lips, both teens caught under a spell that neither knew how it was cast, nor did they care. Just as Ookami's lips brushed against those of Kaida's, a low chuckle broke them apart. "Well isn't this just touching?"

Ookami mentally cursed himself for not being more aware of his surroundings as he pushed Kaida behind him, standing up to hide her from prying eyes. "Show yourself!"

"Is that anyway to talk to a friend?" The cool voice asked from atop the boulder.

Kaida looked from behind Ookami's shoulder and raised her eyebrow at the black haired cat, his midnight tail swishing in agitation. "A friend? What would a cat have to do with us?" Ookami asked feeling Kaida's curiosity from behind him.

"Well since the woman is seeking to temporarily switch bodies with my mate, I figure the most I could do is consider you friends."

"You're Maeko's mate?" Kaida asked, her eyebrows rising and her eyes widening.

"Yes I am. That, wolf, is what a cat has to do with canines. I'll lead you back to our village, where the monk will perform the soul exchange." Kaida shuddered at the word. "I figure you have experienced this ritual before." It was a statement not a question so Kaida felt no need to elaborate. "I will allow you to get dressed. Wolf, I wish to talk to you."

Ookami nodded, flowing after the cat, grabbing his fur and armor, not bothering to gaze back at Kaida.

Kaida fell back into the water and fought back tears of frustration. They had been so close, and to be interrupted with mention of the soul exchange. She wasn't sure she could deal with that again. She wouldn't allow herself to cry, though. That would just make Ookami more worried about her. She got out of the water, and regretted even getting in the water, seeing as being wet and wearing clothes while wet was not a good combination.

Ookami felt the cat's glare on him as he fitted his chest plate in place. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"When your mate and mine switch bodies, I expect you to keep your hands off of her body. Her body still holds my mark, so I don't want something like what was going on in that hot spring to happen with _my_ mate's body."

Ookami rolled his eyes. "She's not my mate. So you have nothing to worry about."

The cat hissed but accepted the answer. "We'll set out when the rain stops. And just remember, do not touch my mate's body with your filthy paws." With that Maeko's mate disappeared from Ookami's sight, but now that he knew what scent he was looking for, he knew where the cat was hiding.

He turned his ears to Kaida's movements and wanted to laugh at her agitated look. "Aww, puppy get wet?"

Kaida rolled her eyes and sat down on the ground, uncomfortable with the friction that action had caused. "So what did Maeko's mate have to say?"

Ookami shrugged, looking away from Kaida. "Something stupid. Don't worry about it."

Kaida merely nodded, though she knew Ookami was keeping something from her. "We leave tomorrow?"

"When the rain stops." Ookami corrected, still angry that he had let the cat sneak up on him. How was he ever going to protect Kaida and their pups when he couldn't sense a stupid cat?

Kaida laid a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be angry that he snuck up on us. Even I didn't feel him."

Ookami growled low in his throat and turned to face Kaida, grabbing her shoulders so her instinct to step back was stopped. "What if he had been meaning to hurt you? What if he was Naraku? How can I take you as my mate when I can't even hear a cat come within attack range?"

Kaida sighed and allowed her body to rest against Ookami's chest. "You can protect me. I trust you."

* * *

Naraku stroked his mate's face tenderly, watching her breathing while she slept. It was times like these that he wondered why he still looked for the jewel. He had enough to power to protect his mate, and any children that were to follow. He had a roof over his head, land he could call his own.

Kikyo turned in her sleep, nuzzling into his lap, her makeshift pillow. Naraku allowed a cold smile to cross his lips. Times like these made him appreciate living. He forgot about everything: the jewel, Inuyasha. In this world only Kikyo and he existed.

Her gold eyes fluttered open and he let a small chuckle escape. "Sleep mate. You need your energy."

And so Kikyo closed her eyes again, knowing her mate would not let harm come to her. "I love you Naraku." She whispered as sleep claimed her again.

Naraku nodded. "And I you."

End Chapter

As you might be able to tell I showed Naraku in a different light. Hopefully that change of perspective won't get too many flames, but I've always seen Naraku as a rather complex person. I won't explain my reasoning, unless I have to, but I'll just put it this way... he's like an ogre, he has layers. Ogres are like onions. Hoped you like the chapter. After I reread what I had written and added in that last bit of Naraku and Kikyo I thought it came out decent enough. Leave a review and _**if**_you truly can't comprehend Naraku's switch in personality you can ask me about it. Hopefully the next chapter will be out before the end of February but NO guarantees. Until I write again!


	17. Inutaisho we say no more

Ok, the first thing I got to do is apologize. I had this chapter done about two weeks ago but my beta reader freaking didn't check her e-mails forever and I had to keep constantly reminding her that she had my chapter in her inbox. But now it's done and perfect... to me at least.

Thank you Leomae, navyboarder17, maria and Eekolie for reviewing.

Chapter 16 -Inutaisho... we say no more-

Inuyasha stumbled slightly out of the room he was using to try and help Ryu master his youkai form in. It wasn't working out as well as he had planned. The first problem was getting Ryu into youkai form. The second was getting him back out. Inuyasha had never realized how deadly his son really was until he crossed swords with Dokkasou's ultimate attack.

Kagome ran to Inuyasha's side, kneeling beside him as he fell to his own knees. "Inuyasha? Are you alright? Is Ryu alright?"

Inuyasha was slightly hurt she wasn't devoting her full attention to him, but understanding at the same time that Ryu was her baby. "Ryu? He's just dandy. He's ready for more. And as you can tell I'm just as perky."

Kagome sighed. "I can tell how hurt you are. And was that sarcasm I just heard in your voice? Is Ryu alright?"

"Mom, no need to worry. Dad was the one to take most of the beating, not me. Dote on him." Ryu assured, running a hand through his tousled silver hair.

Kagome sighed and took Inuyasha's hand, leading him back to his room. "I can't believe you. You could have been killed doing that."

Inuyasha keh'd and looked away from Kagome, staring at the walls of the hallway instead of facing his mate that was dragging him to their room. "I'm not that hurt."

Kagome rolled her eyes, pulling Inuyasha into their room and sitting him onto the futon. "Sure Inuyasha, and I never sat you."

Inuyasha rolled his own eyes, feeling Kagome start to heal his wounds with her miko energy. He hissed as the purifying light touched his veins, sending a painful sensation throughout his body.

Kagome pulled her hands back, very apologetic for what she had just done. "I'm sorry, mate. I didn't mean to do that, but I needed to clean those wounds."

Inuyasha ignored her as he inspected his shoulder, where the biggest gash had been. "It's alright koi. My youkai closed up my wounds enough so that they'll all be healed by tonight, if not sooner." Inuyasha looked up at the smell of salt and his face softened. He pulled Kagome into his embrace, letting her melt into his bare chest. "Hey, there was no damage."

Kagome nodded, nuzzling into his chest. "I don't get it, Inuyasha. It's just I wasn't thinking, and forgot that..." She broke off as a sob racked through her body.

Inuyasha sighed, running his hands through her hair. "Kagome, look at me." He turned her blue eyes up to his amber ones and smiled softly at her, wiping the tears that had fallen from her eyes. "I'm not hurt. You've just been working too hard, and you're stressed. All you need is a good nights sleep, that's all. After that you'll feel so much better."

Kagome shook her head. "No, I won't. I'll just be more behind. I need to make sure-" She was cut off by a sure, dominating kiss from Inuyasha.

* * *

Ryu leaned against the wall of the training room, waiting for someone to come and help him train, trying to avoid the smells coming from his parents' room. He was almost tempted to go find Kouga or even Sesshomaru, he was that desperate, feeling that no one but the two mated youkai would come anywhere near his parents chambers.

He sighed, running a hand through his silver hair. He still remembered the power he felt as a youkai, the feeling of dominance over his body and Dokkasou. It wasn't as it used to be; he could remember most of what it was like in the youkai form, the power running through his veins.

"Hey, onii-san!" Ryu called from his thoughtful position. "What's it like as a youkai?"

Shippo paused from the door and blinked, rather confused by the abrupt question. He looked at his brother, trying to gauge what was behind Ryu's eyes. "I'm not sure what you mean by that question, Ryu. Care to elaborate?"

"As a youkai, you know what it feels to be all powerful. You can control those urges of blood lust. I'm just wondering how you do that, or if you even have the urge to kill."

Shippo blinked and started to contemplate what Ryu had just said. "Sure, I sometimes feel a desire to kill, it's never very strong, but it's still there. I'm sure as a hanyou, though, it's much different. When I saw Inu-papa turn youkai the first time, when Tetsusaiga broke, I remember the power that he emitted, and yet he couldn't control it at all. Each time he turned youkai after that he slowly started to lose what little control he had to begin with. And when Sesshomaru finally saw him as a youkai, I dare say that even the Lord of the Western Lands was frightened."

Ryu raised an eyebrow. "Shippo, that doesn't answer my question. And how does any of that tie into you being youkai?"

Shippo sighed. "I was getting to that part. With you, each time you turn youkai you control some of that power. It's like you're the opposite of Inu-papa. You just need to turn youkai enough times until you have control over that form as well."

Ryu had to resist banging his head against the closest brick wall. "SHIPPO! THAT DIDN'T EVEN ANSWER MY QUESTION! YOU AREN'T HELPING ME!" The angered hanyou yelled, jumping up and storming away from the sadistically grinning kitsune.

Shippo leaned back and sighed, the grin forming on his face. "I love being an older brother."

"Was that necessary?" An amused voice asked from the doorway. Shippo turned to see Inu-Kana leaning against the doorframe, looking utterly amused at his cousins actions.

"Of course it was. Ryu will get over it, he always does." A thought came to Shippo. "Wanna learn how to piss him off?"

Inu-Kana cocked an eyebrow. "Is that safe for my health?"

Shippo grin increased tenfold. "Of course it is! Follow me!"

* * *

Ryu was currently pacing back and forth in his room, trying to calm his mind and body. "Stupid kitsune. Don't know why I put up with his little games. He's such a baka. Always having some trick up his sleeve. Can't he take my questions seriously?"

"Maybe he was taking your question seriously, but could not find the right way to answer it." A cool, impassive voice said from behind Ryu.

Ryu turned his eyes up to see a youkai who had a striking similarity to Sesshomaru, except that he had didn't have the same clothing and his silver hair was tied in a ponytail. Ryu wanted to drop into a fighting sense, but he didn't sense anyone else in the castle moving towards his room, which meant the inu-youkai in front of him was not a danger, at least to him.

"Who are you?" Ryu asked, still wary of the youkai, even if he wasn't a danger.

"There is no reason to be alarmed. Call your brother and cousin, please. I would like to not have to repeat myself."

Ryu, still cautious, walked to his door and was about to call down the hall, until he saw that Shippo and Inu-Kana were right in front of him. Ryu blinked, confused on how he didn't sense their movement towards his room.

"It's quite simple, pup. I didn't want you to sense their movements. I also don't want anyone to know what's going on in this room. No one but you three must know what I'm going to tell you until I'm well gone."

Shippo and Inu-Kana were both surprised they were inside Ryu's room without even stepping in, and now locked inside. They both turned to the youkai who had moved to the far side of the room, looking expectantly at the three boys.

"Care to explain why you are in my father's castle?" Inu-Kana questioned. Well, more like hissed.

"It was my castle before my son took it from me, after my death." The youkai answered simply as if it was no big deal that he had just admitted to being dead.

Shippo was the first to recover from the shock. "So wait. You're Inutaisho? The one Myouga-jiji is always going on about? THE Lord of the Western Lands?"

"If you must give me titles I guess you can refer to me as such. I would prefer though that you call me Inutaisho or Grandfather, if you don't mind."

Ryu sighed and resisted the urge to bash his head against the closest brick wall. AGAIN. "What is it with all these dead people showing up!! Do you think that your presence will help us at all? So far there has been Naraku coming back, with him came Sango. Then Kikyo, your first mate, and YOU! None of you dead people help us! You just bring more shit for us living people to clean up!"

Inutaisho merely raised an eyebrow. "Are you finished with your ranting? Is all your anger out?"

"NO! IT'S NOT!" Ryu shouted, successfully making Shippo and Inu-Kana cover their ears from the decimal it reached.

"Then continue ranting. I have all the time in the world. You three however, do not. Naraku is beginning to plot his revenge and he will soon be making a move. His first move will probably happen to Ookami and Kaida when they are coming back. I wanted to give you some tools to help you through your training and your mastering of Dokkasou, pup. But if you wish to waste your time shouting and getting all your anger out, be my guest."

That little monologue stopped all three boys in their thought process. Inu-Kana, ever the calm one, raised an eyebrow. "Why would Naraku still go after Kaida? She no longer bears his mark, has no connection to him."

Inutaisho turned his eyes to his second grandson. "Would you wish to explain? She is after all, your twin."

Ryu raised an eyebrow. "He feels that she wants revenge. Kaida wants her body back, and Naraku isn't willing to relinquish that control, since Kaida's body is what is keeping Kikyo alive in this world."

Inutaisho sighed, but nodded in agreement. "That's part of it. You have to understand that Naraku did truly have feelings for Kaida. That's why he went through all those measures to make sure she stayed with him. You could go as far as saying that Naraku might even have loved your sister."

"That bastard doesn't even know the meaning of love." Shippo hissed, closing his eyes, refusing to listen to the ghost's words.

"Maybe not. But at some point Naraku was human."

"That was Onigumo. His human part and youkai are two different things! They have different things that are driving them." Shippo stated, his voice holding no room for argument.

Inutaisho shot an amused glare at the kitsune. "Regardless, Naraku doesn't want to share Kaida with anyone. He does not want her for himself, therefore no one can have her." The demon lord looked at the three boys in front of him, looking for an argument or protest. "That settled, Ryu, you want to know how to control your youkai form." Sensing that it was a statement not a question, Ryu merely kept quiet, waiting for his grandfather to expand on his statement.

Inutaisho reached into his kimono and pulled out a jeweled dagger. He cut a line across the inside of his wrists and then advanced the hanyou, taking his wrist and doing the same to him.

Ryu watched in fascination as the blood mingled, making him feel more powerful, more in control of his body. As quickly as the two wrists were put together, Inutaisho pulled them apart, dropping his wrist to the side, not seeming to notice as it stained his kimono.

"What, did you just do?" Ryu asked as he watched the cut heal with a rate even quicker than his usual speed.

"I let you take in my blood. I don't need it anymore, I'm dead." Inutaisho explained nonchalantly. "The added youkai blood to your system should allow you to control your transformed state until you fully develop that side of your mind."

Ryu nodded dumbly, shocked at what had just occurred, and the feelings that were coursing through his veins at the moment.

"Kitsune!" Inutaisho called, motioning for Shippo to come closer. When the red headed kitsune reached his side, the lord extracted a small bag. "This is a gift from the future."

"The future?" Shippo asked, looking like a kid on Christmas.

Inutaisho nodded, amused at the older boy's expression. "Yes. Being dead does have its perks. One is time travel. These are a rather conniving invention that I came across and thought you might enjoy, remembering your antics during the first battle with Naraku. They are called cherry bombs."

Shippo's eyes widened as he remembered Kagome talking about these when he was younger, and giving him one. "Thank you! I'll use them sparingly."

Inutaisho grinned. "That would be wise. There are only 12 of them in there."

Shippo nodded, very happy at his catch. The one that Kagome had given to him when he was younger he had used to blow up in Inuyasha's ear. Yes, these would be very useful.

Inu-Kana looked at his grandfather and slowly advanced him when he was beckoned. "Yes?"

Inutaisho said nothing as he again produced something from his kimono, a bundle of some sort. "This is the robe of the fire rat, much like the ones that your uncle and cousins hold in their possession. The only difference is that this one isn't as bulky as theirs. Though both kinds allow a lot of movement, this kind of design is cuffed at the wrists, so that your sleeves won't get in the way of the your attacks." Inu-Kana nodded, grateful for the robes.

Inutaisho smiled at his three grandsons before sighing. "I figure I should be off. You three should go off and train now. I believe that you can defeat Naraku, much like your fathers did 50 years ago."

With that the great Lord of the Western Lands disappeared, leaving the three boys to contemplate all that he had said, and consider the best plan of action.

* * *

(Somewhere in a castle)

Naraku stared at the paper-thin wall, hoping that it might burst into flames. He felt two hands slide over his shoulders and into the folds of his kimono. He growled and forcefully gripped the wandering hands. "Dammit woman. Can you not let me think for three seconds without putting your paws all over me?"

The hands retreated and a pout formed on the miko's lips. "But Naraku, there's no reason to be worried. Some play time won't make the obvious gap in power between you and that hanyou any smaller."

"They are plotting something. They aren't on the move. And they have been at that blasted youkai's castle for much too long! I wish Kanna were here with her mirror."

"Then make her again, make as many minions as you need. You're strong enough."

That thought did not soothe Naraku. "Maybe so. But can't you go bother Rin? I need to find out where Kaida is; I don't sense her power at the castle. Nor the wolf's."

Kikyo sighed, leaning back on the futon. "Maybe they are off in a cave screwing their brains out. They both deserve each other."

The hanyou miko seemed to miss the possessive look that crossed through Naraku's eyes at that declaration. "They better not be."

Kikyo shot up at that statement. "Why do you care anyway, Naraku? It's not like she is your mate."

"She was my mate and you would do well to remember that. No one touches her but me. I will be the one to kill her, not you."

Kikyo felt jealousy surge through her body at the proclamation. She stood and walked over to her futon, sliding under the covers, not wishing to discuss this with her mate anymore. Naraku said nothing as he sat in silent contemplation, wondering how he could find out where Kaida and Ookami were. And better yet, where Sango was.

End Chapter


	18. One long chapter

Thank you Leomae, Crystal Renee, Eekolie, GothicBlacre, JEM46, Annie mea, Crissy69 for reviewing

Leomae: Your fears of Ryu being stronger than Inuyasha are set aside, it will be explained in this chapter just what having Inutaisho's blood in his system means.

Crystal Renee: I was almost afraid you were going to read the whole story in one setting, that would not have been good for your brain. But thank you so much for the reviews!

Eekolie: bows rather shyly Thanks for the applause, I try. And Vana just desires to say something. Vana: waves euthanstically Hiya!

GothicBlarce: Yes, very evil match, which is why they are so perfect for one another! You have to give the two of them that; they are the darkest pairing in the series.

JEM46: Don't worry, school has been what's keeping me from writing these chapters.

Chapter 17 -One LONG ass chapter-

Ookami followed Aran, Maeko's mate, through the forest heading to his village. Ookami felt Kaida tighten her hold on his fur as the wind whipped around them, making her hair fly around, sometimes blocking his sight for a second or so. He raced on ahead, trying to keep the cat in his sight.

Kaida nestled closer into Ookami's back, trying to figure out how long they had been traveling to the village. It was about dawn when Ookami had lifted her up and the argument about Ookami going into his full form so she could continue to rest woke her up. The argument had been ended quickly when she had muttered and snuggled deeper into Ookami's embrace. Ookami had agreed, albeit reluctantly, to stay in his human form after Aran reminded him that as a full wolf he would draw attention. So now they had been running since that moment and it seemed dusk was setting upon them.

Kaida yawned, feeling tired from having to hang onto Ookami, even though if she had let go his hold on her legs would keep her from falling.

She felt Ookami slow down, before stopping and setting her down, growling for Aran to stop. The cat demon turned around and sighed. "Why did you stop wolf?"

Ookami growled at the nickname and nodded his head to Kaida. "She's tired and probably hungry. We've run all day, and even though it's suppose to be a two day journey we haven't made it there yet."

Aran rolled his eyes, motioning to the hill. "Just one more hill. The village and the lake are on the other side of this hill. We can get food there. Now come on!"

Kaida raised an eyebrow but said nothing about Aran's behavior as Ookami picked her up bridal style, walking at a leisurely pace as to not disrupt Kaida. Kaida decided to take this time to dwell on Aran's behavior change; the childish behavior that seem to overtake him was undeniable.

Ookami notices Kaida's behavior and stopped, leaning against a tree. "What's the matter Kaida?"

Kaida looked into Ookami's brown eyes and sighed. "Aran's behavior. Isn't it strange?"

Ookami shrugged, jostling her in his arms. "Sorry. But no, it's not. He's getting to see his mate. He's happy. You know how that is right? Don't you remember your mother before she came in contact with Inuyasha?"

Kaida smacked her forehead. "I'm really too stressed out. Of course he's excited about seeing his mate again."

Ookami chuckled as he started walking again, setting Kaida on her feet. They gazed at the settlement that was just below them, taking in the lake that rested to the left of the rather bustling village. Kaida narrowed her eyes, trying to see where Aran had gone off to.

Ookami chuckled at Kaida's clueless expression. "They are right down there." He said, pointing at what appeared to be nothing but a blur for Kaida. "Come on, let's get this underway so we can get out of here."

Kaida merely nodded, following after Ookami very slowly. As she entered the boundaries of the village, she noticed Ookami's tensed body and she laid a hand on his biceps, feeling the muscle contract under her touch.

Ookami didn't know why he was tensing; maybe it was just the instinct of being around so many humans. He may not look like a hanyou, but when monks like Miroku or the like looked at him, it was as if they knew what he was hiding behind the youkai attribution.

Ookami felt Kaida's touch land on his bicep and involuntarily flinched, not expecting the comforting touch. He felt her lean into him and stretched his senses to try and figure out what was making her so tense, but could find nothing. Instead he allowed her to draw comfort from him, as he drew silent comfort from her presence.

When they reached the center village, Kaida was greeted by a hanyou version of Satya. She did not posses the tattoo on her forehead, but she still had the same facial features. "You must be Kaida." The woman spoke, her hand wrapped in Aran's.

Kaida bowed in respect, glaring at Ookami to do the same. "And you are Maeko-san, are you not?"

The inu-hanyou chuckled. "Yes, I am Maeko, and I hear that you are in need of my body. Or so my pre-incarnation says." Kaida nodded, looking the woman in the eye. Maeko didn't let Kaida say anymore as she held up her hand. "Let us do this body switch. I am sure you are familiar with the procedure."

"Yes, if you mean the soul exchange."

Maeko nodded, motioning to the shrine in the center of the village. "The village priest will perform the soul exchange. You must be first-"

"I know. Our bodies must be submersed in the mixture that will extract our souls. This done our bodies will then be placed where the soul exchange will occur, placing your soul in this clay body, and my soul in your body." Kaida looked at Maeko with impassive eyes as her mind brought forth the memories of what placed her in this situation. "Am I not correct?"

Maeko's eyes widened slightly at how cold Kaida's voice had turned and resisted her urge to embrace the child. Aran tightened his hold on her, wrapping one arm around his mate's waist. "Yes, that is the procedure that the priest told me about."

Kaida nodded, stepping away from Ookami's comfort. "Well, then, let's get this finished."

Ookami placed his hand on Kaida's shoulder, drawing her back to his chest. "Ookami, let me go." Kaida hissed, but her voice held a pleading tone to it. "I just want this to be over."

Ookami nodded, letting Kaida go, but not before reminding her of something. "I'll be right here waiting for you. If you need me, all you have to do is call."

Kaida said nothing as she stepped away, following Maeko into the shrine, never looking back, because she knew Ookami was going to be there to help her live with these memories again.

* * *

(Sesshomaru's castle)

Sesshomaru's head shot up as the smells from Ryu's room came back. He wrinkled his nose and looked confused as he stood up, walking to his brother's room. Sesshomaru opened the door, knowing his brother and his brother's mate had stopped their mating for the moment.

The smell of sex assaulted the nose of the taiyoukai and his gold eyes fell to the futon where his brother laid, stroking Kagome's back lightly.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, looking up at his brother with a lazy eye. A lot had changed between them in these few days; they had fallen into the role of brothers, accepting that both of them were fathers.

"Follow me. There is a scent in my castle, one that I recognize." Sesshomaru said, stepping out of the room to give his brother the privacy he needed to put some cloths on.

Inuyasha stepped out of the room a moment later, dressed in his hamaka and haori. He nodded for Sesshomaru to go on with his exclamation. "It seems that for a short while all contact with Ryu's room was lost. When it returned, I detected a scent that was very faint, but still, it reminded me of someone."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, waiting for Sesshomaru to say who the person was. When it became apparent Sesshomaru would say no more Inuyasha decided to persist. "Who is the someone?"

"Our father."

Inuyasha blinked slowly, before leaning against the wall, his head in his hands. "Are- are you sure? I mean, if it was our father, why would he want to see Inu-Kana, Ryu and Shippo?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "That's why we are going to ask them, little brother. So we can find out that sort of information."

Inuyasha sighed, following after Sesshomaru. His mind traveled, wondering how he could have missed the cut off from Ryu's scent. Was he really that caught up in watching Kagome sleep? Or, was he realizing that Ryu was actually mature enough to be out on his own?

Sesshomaru didn't bother knocking on the door; instead he opened the door to find all three boys sitting down in a semicircle, gazing at different things. Shippo was gazing at a red bag like it was the greatest thing since sliced bread. Inu-Kana was feeling the material of the fire rat, running his hand over the coarse fur. And Ryu, well Ryu was gazing at his wrist where a scar was forming.

Inuyasha looked over Sesshomaru's shoulder and raised an eyebrow. He scanned all three boys before drawing their attention with a sharp cough. "Where did you get these things?"

All three youkai snapped their heads up, looked sheepishly at one another before looking back at their fathers. Their faces resembled the looks of ones who had been walked in on while gazing at hentai. Inu-Kana came down from his shock the first. He placed his new robes to the side and looked his father in the eye.

"The truth? We were given them by our grandfather."

Sesshomaru's mask fell slightly, the mask he had planned on keeping in place since he had lost his mate. "Your grandfather?"

"Yes, I sense that Inutaisho-sama's aura still lingers in this chamber. Most peculiar." Myouga muttered from his perch on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha looked down at the flea, knowing that meant they were safe from danger at least. "What do you mean, old man?"

Myouga coughed, drawing all attention to him. "Well, it's quite simple, though peculiar. Inutaisho-sama returned in spirit form to help the boys around. Inuyasha, you know how you had to surpass your father in skill?" Inuyasha nodded, wondering what Myouga was getting at. "Inutaisho-sama came here to help Ryu, Shippo and Inu-Kana gain the skill to defeat Naraku themselves. This is their time to fight. The first generation will not fight. Something will stop you from doing so. It has already started with Tama-san becoming pregnant. This hindrance will pull Kouga to be more careful. The real fight will rest in the hands of these children."

All three boy youkai looked at one another, a sense of responsibility resting upon them. Sesshomaru turned his gaze back to them. "What did father give to you?"

The question drew attention back to Sesshomaru, the three boys having to snap out of their thoughts. Inu-Kana held up the fire rat robes, and Shippo held up the bag filled with cherry bombs.

Sesshomaru turned his gaze to Ryu, the only male hanyou. Ryu turned his blue eyes up to his father and uncle before he stood, attaching Dokkasou to his hip. "Father, I want to show you what grandfather gave to me. I want to test it."

Inuyasha's eyebrows shot up but he nodded, resting his hand on Tetsusaiga. "Okay, I'll fight you."

* * *

Sango walked through the forest, trying to locate some sense of direction in the dark area. Since Tama had gone back to her den to wait and give birth the two humans were left without much a sense of direction other than where they were going. She looked back to see Matsu following behind her, using his staff to knock away the brush that blocked his way.

"Sango-san, do you have any idea where we are going?"

Sango shook her head, looking back at her grandson. "I know where we are supposed to be going, it's just the problem of getting there."

Matsu sighed and sat down on a log that had fallen over, figuring they could rest for a short while. He looked up at his grandmother as she scanned the trees, trying to decipher something. He chuckled at the image she made. "Grandmother, rest. Though you say you don't need rest, you truly do. We are lost and a youkai will certainly find us."

Sango thought for a moment, and then relented. "Fine. We will rest here tonight, but tomorrow we need to find our way out of this forest."

"Why not find it out tonight?" A voice asked.

Sango turned and gasped at Inutaisho standing in the middle of the forest, dressed as regal as he was when she witnessed him all those years ago. "Inutaisho-san. What are you doing here?" She asked, looking him over with a critical eye.

"You are lost in the forest. Your senses are not as strong as they use to be, taijiya. I also owe you for helping my son defeat Naraku the first time. Please, I will escort you to the Western Castle."

Matsu watched with learning eyes as his grandmother bowed to the youkai, slinging hiraikotsu over her shoulder. Matsu followed suit, bowing low to the dead taiyoukai.

Inutaisho looked at the two humans and nodded for them to follow him.

* * *

Naraku smiled a cruel smile at the things he saw through the mirror. It was being held by a girl who looked just like Kanna, except she had gold eyes instead of the emotionless silver-blue of Kanna.

Kikyo looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "I figure you have found your prey?"

Naraku chuckled lightly. "Yes, so Sango is alive, but her memories have returned. And my link to her seems to have lessened enough for her to be in control."

"What do you plan to do, my mate?" Kikyo asked, winding a hand into the folds of Naraku's kimono.

"Nothing at the present time. Things are so much better to take away after you have grown attached to it. I will focus on Kaida and Ookami for now."

He nodded for the girl to flip images to where Kaida was being lead into a small tub, a demoness that bared strikingly similarity to Sesshomaru getting into the other tub right next to her.

"Interesting. It seems they have discovered how to do the soul exchange. This might prove useful." Naraku looked up to the shoji door. "Baka!" He ordered.

The oni that had kidnapped Rin appeared behind the door. "Yes, my lord."

"I want you to go to this village and stalk Kaida and Ookami. When they are defenseless- both asleep- I want you to kill the wolf and bring the girl to me so I may kill her myself when I see the time fitting. Is that understood?"

Baka nodded, looking up at his lord. "Naraku-sama, what will I get as a reward?"

Naraku allowed a cold smile to cross his lips. "You may eat their souls."

* * *

Kagome met the two hanyous at the training room's gate. She had a scowl imprinted on her face and her body language screamed anger. "What do you think you are doing? Neither of you are healed enough to be training right now."

Ryu raised an eyebrow at his mother's statement. "Mom, I'm not hurt. And I'm healed quite well. Father might not be, but I know I am."

Inuyasha sighed and stepped between his mate and son. "Kagome, go back to our room. Ryu wants to show me something."

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms. "I think not Inuyasha! If you guys want to train you can do so with me watching."

Inuyasha was about to decline Kagome and forcibly remove her from his presences, just so she wouldn't be in any danger, but Sesshomaru beat him to it.

"Miko, if you demand to be present then you must stay by me. You may not interfere with their fight. If you do, I will remove you without thought of consequences. Understood, Miko?"

Kagome nodded, glaring at Inuyasha as they walked into the room. Soon everyone was waiting for the two hanyous to begin their battle.

Kagome looked at both hanyous, gazing at how similar the two looked. She watched as they looked each other over, measuring the other up even though they knew how each fought.

'I'll stay hanyou for now. I have to see how much the grandfather's youkai blood has effected this form.' Ryu thought before he struck out, his body twisting to follow his father's side step.

Inuyasha allowed himself to fall on the defensive, his body avoiding all of Ryu's attacks. Soon enough Inuyasha had let himself be trapped in a corner, and had watched with inward annoyance as Ryu fell right into his obvious trap.

Inuyasha growled, flexed his claws before pulling them up, attacking Ryu with his sankon tesso. Ryu's eyes widened and he tried to dodge the attack, but the sharp lights caught his leg, making him fall onto his back and slide across the floor.

Ryu looked up and only had a second to move before Inuyasha's next attack hit him. Ryu flipped over Inuyasha's head, gasping for breath as he drew Dokkasou. Inuyasha smirked and caught the edge of Dokkasou as it swung at him, but as his flesh held the blade he felt acid pierce through his skin.

Inuyasha yelped and jumped back looking Ryu over. "What the hell?" He asked as he noticed Ryu's eyes were now the demonic red and piercing blue of the youkai form. Two red stripes followed the curve of Ryu's cheek, as well as his wrists, much like Sesshomaru.

But that's not what shocked Inuyasha the most; no it was Ryu's ears. They had slid from atop his head to real youkai ears on the side of his head. That was something that never happened when Inuyasha had changed to youkai.

Kagome gasped at the feral grin that crossed Ryu's lips as he looked at the markings on his wrist. His fangs had grown a tad bit and become sharper.

Sesshomaru was even shocked as he looked over his now-youkai nephew. But then a pleased smile crossed his rather impassive face. "He has controlled it."

Inuyasha smirked. "So it seems." Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga out, watching as it transformed into its larger form. "Now lets see just how powerful your youkai form is." Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

Father and son lunged at each other, both swords crossing, waiting for the other to give in. Inuyasha watched as each time their swords struck the acid would leak onto his sword. Inuyasha knew he would have to either forfeit or lose his Tetsusaiga to Dokkasou's attack.

Inuyasha caught Kagome's eyes from askance and sighed, knowing he was worrying her with this seemingly unimportant battle. Inuyasha jumped away from Ryu's attack and sheathed Tetsusaiga, muttering an "osuwari," which made Ryu fall face first into the ground.

A now-hanyou looked up at his father and growled, "Just because you were losing didn't mean you had to freaking SIT me!"

Inuyasha just keh'd and turned his back on Ryu. "You only were winning because your attack is so deadly. You were losing as a hanyou, so that means only your bases of skill has surpassed me. That means you have the potential to be stronger then me."

A deep chuckle filled the room and all the inhabitants looked towards the door, shocked that someone had gotten into the castle without at least one of them sensing something.

Sesshomaru however relaxed as he remembered that his father was lingering around, and that voice sounded vaguely familiar. Sesshomaru's gaze shifted over to the door where two humans stood in front of his father.

Kagome looked at the taijiya with wide eyes, taking in the way the chocolate brown eyes shone with happiness, something that could only mean one thing. "Sango, have you gotten away from Naraku's control somehow?"

The taijiya nodded, walking up to Kagome and embracing her, tears rolling down her face. "I've missed you so much Kagome-chan."

Kagome nodded hugging her best friend back, relieved that she had broken free. "So have I, Sango. So have I."

* * *

Kaida stepped out of the shrine, blinking at the way the night light looked, her eyes not used to the hanyou night vision. When she opened the silver eyes of Maeko's body she was surprised to see Aran and Ookami advancing the pair together.

Each male instinctively went to their chosen mate, going by soul, not outward appearance. Ookami looked at Kaida with questioning eyes, before turning to Aran, bowing deeply.

"Thank you Aran-san, Maeko-san." He said before turning back Kaida wondering if she would do the same.

Maeko smiled at the two, resting her hand on Aran's biceps. "As long as it defeats Naraku. Or at the very least, helps put him lose his power."

Kaida shook her head. "No, we are going to kill Naraku. We will settle for no less." Ookami nodded his head in agreement, wrapping a protective arm around Kaida.

Aran, amazingly, didn't do anything to stop the contact. Ookami realized this all too quickly and his mind tried to process it. Hadn't Aran threatened him to not touch Maeko's body while Kaida inhabited it? Or did Aran and Maeko have the connection of the soul, where the body did not matter?

Kaida smiled, still trying to adjust back to hanyou senses. "Well, I guess we should be off. My mother and father must be worried sick. Not to mention my brother."

Ookami inwardly winced at the mention of Ryu, silently dreading the conversation with his best friend. He snapped back to the present at Kaida's insistent shaking of her head. "Are you sure, Kaida-san? It might be best if you stay the night."

Ookami looked at Kaida, waiting for her response, wondering what could be her reasoning for not wanting to stay the night.

"No Maeko-san. Without me imposing on our travel, Ookami and I can make better time. Besides, it would be wrong to impose on you."

Maeko shook her head. "It would not be imposing. And you have just gone through the soul exchange. Are you sure you are not tired?"

Kaida shook her head. "No, I am not, amazingly. But if you are Maeko-san, then by all means rest. Ookami and I should take our leave. Isn't that right, Ookami?"

Ookami looked into Kaida's now-silver eyes and nodded in agreement. "Yes, we should be on our way. We will hopefully reach our village by tomorrow's nightfall, if not dawn of the next day if we keep a constant pace without any stops."

Aran placed an arm around Maeko's shoulder. "Mate, if they want to leave it would be nonsense to stop them. After you defeat Naraku, you will return here, correct?"

Kaida smiled. "Of course, I give you my word."

* * *

Kagome had wanted to lead Sango away to talk and discuss what had transpired in the years they had been separated, but her attention was draw to the silver haired man still standing in the doorway.

She looked back at her mate and Sesshomaru, and noticed that they were rendered speechless. She stepped forward, bowing to the man who looked at her with interest. "Hello. It seems that my mate and his brother are quite in shock at seeing you." Kagome felt strange stating the obvious, but until the man said who he was, and why he resonated death, she would resign herself to that.

The youkai raised a refined eyebrow and a brief smile crossed his lips. "I am not surprised. It not everyday that they see their father, now is it, daughter?"

Kagome blinked and looked between the demon in front of her and the two brothers behind her. Well that did explain the dead part. "Inutaisho?" She felt foolish for not remembering him from many years before. "Why are you lingering? Has your soul not been reincarnated?"

Inutaisho chuckled. "I expected nothing less out of a miko. No, my soul has not yet been reincarnated. It will be soon. Very soon actually. Well, soon in the terms of the dead. In your living terms, I feel like it will be in a couple months that my new body will be conceived."

That statement caught Kagome's attention. As a firm believer of reincarnations how could she not be interested in what Inutaisho was saying? "You mean, as a soul you know who your parents will be?"

An amused smile crossed his lips. "At this present time I can. When I become the soul of a new child I will forget, but yes, for right now I know who, I know where, I could even tell you how, but I don't think you would like to know that much." His eyes narrowed. "Besides, I feel as if I should talk to my two sons. They sure have grown in such a short time." Before he elaborated further he turned his attention to Ryu. "And you, you gained control of your youkai blood. I'm happy to see that my blood can calm you such as it did."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were brought out of their thoughts at that comment. Inuyasha blinked and Sesshomaru had to deny his own instinct to copy his younger brother's example.

"WHAT?!" They both asked at the same time.

Ryu looked down at the ground. "It's only temporary. Until I learn to do it with my own blood, grandfather's blood is helping me."

Inuyasha growled. "So that's how you beat me."

Inutaisho chuckled again. Kagome was beginning to realize that the old taiyoukai was a very happy person. "It was a fair fight, if I say so myself. You as a father must learn to accept that your son will one day surpass you. That is the only way we evolve."

Inuyasha snorted and Sesshomaru looked skyward. "I must agree with my master Inuyasha-sama, Sesshomaru-sama. Ryu-san and Inu-Kana-san will one day surpass both of you in skill. And Ookami-san will do so with Kouga-san." Myouga said from his mysterious perch on Inutaisho's shoulder.

Before Inuyasha could even comprehend to ask when Myouga had arrived, Shippo's snort stopped his train of thought. "What about me? Or does the kitsune not count?"

Kagome smiled sympathetically. "Shippo, you know you are the oldest. Your skills are just different. You can do things that Inuyasha could never consider doing, like the transformation. That is a very good gift that your father will never be able to do."

Shippo sighed and leaned against the doorframe. He smiled lightly. "I guess that always has its perks."

Sesshomaru looked at his father. "How long do you intend to linger, father?"

Inutaisho looked indifferent as he replied to his eldest, "I don't know, possibly until Kaida returns. Maybe until Rin is returned."

Sesshomaru tensed at the sound of mate's name and his impassive mask dropped.

"Who says she will return?"

All the demons looked at the taijiya with interest, Sesshomaru with pure unbridled hate. "What do you mean, exterminator? Do you not believe us capable of defeating your master?"

Sango stiffened, but Matsu laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, one meant to calm her. "Naraku is not my master. And though I believe you are capable of defeating Naraku, it is his minions I am afraid you might not be able to defeat."

Sesshomaru glared. "Then we shall die trying. Because when we face him, I refuse to surrender. There will be only one battle. And we will either all die and allow the Shikon no Tama to fall into his hands, or we will win." Sesshomaru walked forward, brushing past his father. "I am retiring. It is good to see you, father. Hopefully you will stick around."

Inutaisho did not comment on Sesshomaru's cold behavior, knowing it was all an act. He watched as Kagome kissed Inuyasha before turning and pulling Sango behind her, glaring pointedly at Ryu, Shippo and Inu-Kana to not get into any trouble.

The three boys grinned and walked off, glancing at their grandfather one last time. That left Inutaisho and Inuyasha alone in the training room.

"So, my son, I see you have gained control over Tetsusaiga and managed to have a family, and quite a pleasant family at that. But I ask, where is that wolf, the father of the one who is courting Kaida?"

Inuyasha sniffed the air lightly. "In his room. It is well past midnight. And Kouga's mate is not with him, she has fallen pregnant."

"Really, brother, you make pregnancy sound like a disease." Sesshomaru said as he reentered the room. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Inutaisho turned to his eldest son. "And you as well, Sesshomaru. You seem to have grown quite a bit since I visited you last. Rather heartless, but luckily you came around to Rin."

Sesshomaru, never one to spill his soul, said nothing as he drew Tokijin. "Are we going to fight?"

Inutaisho grinned and drew his sword as well, watching Inuyasha transform Tetsusaiga. "Of course. I've kept you waiting much too long."

Sesshomaru allowed a smirk to escape. "Indeed."

* * *

Ookami looked out into the dark sky. Dawn was about to come, only a couple more hours. Maybe only one hour. He turned his head to where Kaida was resting on his chest, using his tail as a blanket.

She had lied about being tired. She was exhausted and they were only about 10 miles outside of the village, not even a half-hour away. He sighed and allowed himself to fall into a light sleep; he sensed no danger anywhere close by.

* * *

The oni smirked from its position in the trees. The wolf didn't smell him. Naraku's magic really was amazing; his master could hide scents from canine youkai. That was truly an amazing feet.

Baka looked back down at the cave that held the two canines and a small grin graced his lips as the wolf finally fell into a light sleep. All he had to do was kill the wolf and return the girl, then Naraku would be pleased. Very pleased.

* * *

Ookami snapped awake just in time to avoid the claws that would have ripped his chest open. He dodged and rolled, placing Kaida below and then behind him.

The oni looked at the two canines through his one eye and smirked. "A wolf and a dog. How touching."

Ookami growled and adjusted Kaida onto his back, knowing she was still too drained to fight. The constant travel and then the soul exchange was too much for her. He didn't want to risk her fighting in her state so he just tried to dodge, hoping to find a safe place to let Kaida stay for awhile, while he killed the oni in front of him.

Ookami felt the oni hit him with his massive arm, somehow finding them as Ookami had been thinking. Ookami had to adjust Kaida quickly, so she wouldn't crush against the rocks. He cursed lightly as her eyes opened, knowing if she were awake she would try to fight. He jumped backwards, running his claws lightly over Kaida's thighs, hoping to distract her.

Kaida grinned slightly and nuzzled closer to him, her claws finding the base of his tail. Ookami hissed and tried to pull his tail away. That would not be good if she started playing with him like that. Not now anyway.

Baka grinned as the spike in Ookami's scent. "Your bitch turning you on?"

Ookami growled. "What's it to you?"

Baka's grin faded into a scowl. "Nothing. I just want your full attention on ME!" He swung his arm at Ookami and the wolf had to dive under the oni's legs to escape.

The second Ookami's feet hit the ground he took off for the cave entrance, hoping to run away, something he rarely did. As he reached the outside he caught sight and scent of Aran. Before he could use the breath to ask anything the cat spoke.

"Transform and run! This is one of Naraku's men! I will block him off; he has magic in him and strength that is beyond comprehend. Do not worry about me. Get to your uncle's castle and warn them all that the battle is coming. Naraku does not intend to have this draw out. He wants the jewel and he will not back down when you meet on the battle field." Aran shot Ookami a pointed glare. "GO! DAMN WOLF!"

Ookami nodded and sped off, transforming as he went, begging that Kaida would hold onto him by instinct alone. The only thought going through his mind at the time was. 'This is not good.'

* * *

Inuyasha chuckled as he leaned against the wall, his haori pulled off because of the heat the three youkai had worked up fighting each other. "Sesshomaru, you were always throwing me in rivers. I think you enjoyed having to brush my hair as a punishment."

The impassive inu-youkai sniffed and looked away. "No, I just enjoyed watching it frizz up. Besides, your ears were always cooler and fun to play with." The last part was whispered but Inuyasha and Inutaisho heard it.

Inuyasha reached a hand up to pet his ear. "Yeah, you messed 'em up enough." He muttered the next part. "Never knew it was out of jealousy though."

Inutaisho shook his head at his son's behavior. No one knew the truth, but the two boys had been quite close as children. The thing that had torn them apart was his death and then the untimely death of Inuyasha's mother. Sesshomaru had offered to take the two of them in, but the Lady of the Western Lands knew it would just cause hostility towards Sesshomaru's new reign.

After that, where Sesshomaru had failed to save Inuyasha's mother because of a war that had broken out, the two brother's had become hostile towards each other. Never to the brink of hating one another absolutely, but there was a sense of jealousy. It had only grown because it went untreated. Now that the two were on good terms, Inutaisho held some hope that the brother's relationship would somewhat return to the way it use to be.

All three youkai's heads shot up at the same time and they looked at one another. "Ookami." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha said simultaneously.

Inutaisho nodded, following the two outside just in time to see Ookami jump up and over the wall, something that made Sesshomaru raise an eyebrow until he saw that Kouga had removed the barrier.

Kouga reached his human formed son first and was holding a sleeping Kaida in his arms while his son caught his breath. "Hey! Dog shit! When did you think of showing up?"

Inuyasha said nothing as he took Kaida from Kouga's arms and raised his eyebrow at her appearance. "Who is-?"

Sesshomaru and Inutaisho were looking at Kaida's new body with fond eyes. "Satya. This is Satya's reincarnation?" Inutaisho turned questioning eyes to Ookami who was shaking his head.

"Naraku... attack... battle."

Kagome, who had appeared with everyone else- even a tottering Jaken- rushed beside Ookami. "Breathe, Ookami. Now what are you trying to say?"

Ookami looked up and met the concerned eyes. "Naraku has created new monsters. One of them attacked Kaida and me while we were sleeping. Aran, the mate of Maeko- who's body Kaida is using temporarily- we left him fighting the monster. He told me to come here and tell you that Naraku wants the jewel. Naraku will not surrender and the first time we meet on the battlefield will be the last. He's not holding anything back."

With the message delivered, Ookami allowed himself to faint, his own exhaustion and travel catching up to his body.

The tension was thick as Ryu lifted Ookami onto his back, the message the young wolf had just delivered hanging over all of them. The battle was going to happen, and soon.

End Chapter

HOLY SHIT! I HAVE NO IDEA HOW FREAKING LONG THAT IS BUT YA'LL BETTER BE GRATEFUL! Wow, there is like one more chapter before the battle starts. As you notice this chapter just pretty much tied everything together and resolved a freaking lot. Well, now it's a week off without any internet connection, none! tears Hopefully if I don't come back with a permanent tick above my right eye the next chapter will be finished. crosses fingers Let me live through this vacation. Oh yes! AND REVIEW!


	19. The calm before the storm

Ok, before I grace you with a **huge** apology for making you wait so long, let me just say that the reviews make such a _huge_ difference. Inutaisho was only suppose to have a very brief appearance. But, as you can tell that didn't happen. He's now become a semi-important character. It's amazing.

Now for the groveling... GOMEN NASAI!! Especially to you Toby-kun! I had NO clue that you were waiting so patiently for this chapter. I didn't even know you had finished with the 18 chapters. Hugs Toby Anyway, onto the next chapter!!

Oh… and forewarning, my beta is under extreme punishment i.e. she is banned from the computer, therefore she will not be able to beta, so hopefully with the spelling and grammar thing on here, as well as extra read-overs this chapter won't be too terrible.

OK AND SECONDLY!! AND THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT!! MY HTML IS BEING STUPID AND THEREFORE NOT WORKING PROPERLY. SO THERE WON'T BE THE PRETTY LITTLE BREAKS IN THE MIDDLE THAT SHOW YOU THAT THE SCENE IS CHANGING, I'VE SPENT CLOSE TO AN HOUR AND A HALF TRYING TO MAKE IT WORK, BUT GUESS WHAT, IT'S NOT WORKING. SO IF THERE ISN'T TWO SPACES OR SOMETHING DON'T FREAKING BITCH AT ME, WHY, CAUSE I'VE ALREADY INFORMED YOU IN VERY **LARGE** LETTERS THAT THIS WOULD HAPPEN. Thank you.

Thank you GothicBlacre, SsinurnSolen, Crystal Reene, Leomae, InuYashaGurl14, Mellie, and atlas-86 for reviewing.

atlas-86: I leave your question's answer all to the fact that this story's first genre isn't romance, and since that's the case people won't go looking for anything else, since the romance section itself is so freaking large. Also I update sparingly, if you can't tell, but who knows. Luckily as long as I get one review I'm happy and I continue writing. But anyway, thank you _so_ much for the review. I am really happy to see that there has been enough of a change in my writing that my readers notice. And hopefully the end of the story will be up to your expectations.

Chapter 18 -The calm before the storm-

Maeko's eyes shot up as her hand landed where her heart should be, her mouth going dry as she felt a part of her soul leave her. The monk sitting next to her looked at her with concern as her other hand went up to cover her brown eyes, catching the tears that fell from them.

"Maeko-san, what's the matter?" The monk asked, laying a hand on her shoulder.

Maeko brushed the hand off her shoulder as the pain shot through her heart again. "I need, fresh air." She muttered, walking out of the temple.

When she reached the outskirts of the village she broke into a run. Her kimono though slowed her run to a very slow jog. Maeko looked up from the ground where she had been staring at all throughout her run and blinked right before she collided with the demon in front of her.

The strong arms of Inutaisho wrapped around the clay body before he lifted her up bridal style and carried her off to where Aran was.

Maeko, extremely frightened by what was occurring, started to struggle in Inutaisho's hold. "Who are you? Where the hell are you taking me?"

Inutaisho remained impassive as one of her flailing arms hit his cheek. Then in a low voice he spoke. "I am the former lord of the Western Lands. I am the one who came to your mate in his sleep to help Kaida and Ookami. Your mate is injured-"

Maeko growled softly, stopping her struggle as his explanation set in. "I know my mate is injured. I can feel it. Why is he injured?"

"He fought a very strong spawn of Naraku called Baka. He finally managed to kill the demon, but it took lots of time and energy and the wounds that Aran suffered might become fatal if not treated in time." Inutaisho then went silent, merely gazing ahead.

Maeko gasped in surprise, tightening her hold on Inutaisho's armor as he picked up his speed, jumping into the trees before landing at a cave's entrance. Inutaisho put Maeko down and nodded to her that it was safe to step into the cave.

Maeko took a step forward, squinting her eyes to adjust to dim light the dawn sun was giving off. Her foot dragged forward, hitting something hard, before dragging back. She looked back at Inutaisho for reassurance, and at his nod she bent down, resting her hand on the cold and damp flesh of her mate.

"He's-he's- he's cold..." She whispered, looking with helpless eyes to Inutaisho. "Help him... onegai." With that she fainted.

* * *

Kagome watched as her daughter shifted closer to Ookami, nestling into the wolf's chest. Kagome smiled slightly before she turned and walked out of the room, shutting the door only to meet the contemplating looks of her mate and Kouga.

"Inuyasha, do you think that what Ookami said was true? Naraku really isn't going to hold anything back?" Kagome asked, stepping up to her mate.

Inuyasha shook his head, not knowing how to answer that question. "I'm not sure mate. I'm not at all sure. I will not put it past him though. He wants the jewel and he will stop at nothing to get it. Naraku has already done enough to get this far, waiting 300 odd years. His patience has probably run out."

Kouga nodded his agreement. "I guess we should train some more." The wolf stretched, casting glances at the pair. "I haven't done that since Tama left I suppose."

Inuyasha shook his head again. "Wolf, go back to your pack. Your mate is pregnant and you know you won't be able to think without her being there. Go home."

Kouga glared at his friend's proposition. "What is it you're saying puppy? That I'm not focused? You will need all the help you can get in this battle. You heard what my son said; Naraku is holding nothing back. What good would it do for the battle if I were sitting up there in my cave watching over my mate!"

Kagome sighed, stepping between the two arguing canines. "Kouga-kun, I have to agree with my mate. You aren't that focused on the task at hand. But I promise that if we need you, we will call for you."

Kouga was about to protest but then he looked into Kagome's blue eyes pleading for him to go to his mate and he relented. "Fine, but only for you Kagome. Tama better not chew me apart for abandoning you in the time of battle. I feel no better than I'm sure the future Ookami felt. Running away from a battle at a time like this." Kouga sighed and he turned heel. "Tell Ookami where I am, and that I'm _not _running away from this battle. Got that, inu-koro?"

Kagome nodded, laying a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder to stop him from retorting to Kouga's jest. "I'll tell Ookami when he wakes up."

Kouga nodded. "Thanks Kagome, I would drag the pup with me... but I sense that he would murder me if I left Kaida behind in this mess. Hopefully Tama will understand." Kouga visibly shuddered. "That woman can extract the claws when she's pregnant. I'm sure you get what I'm saying, right Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded, looking fearfully when Kagome shot him a glare. "Yeah... as you can tell."

Kagome rolled her eyes, her angry demeanor leaving. "I swear Inuyasha, you stare down the most fearsome youkai, but put you against your pregnant mate and you cower in fear."

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome with a raised eyebrow. "Well have you ever seen yourself angry? Seriously, it's freaky."

The fire in Kagome's eyes lit back up and Kouga sighed. "I believe it is called foot in mouth disease, and you Inuyasha, my friend, seem to be fluent in it." Kouga turned heel and walked away, intending on catching up with Sesshomaru to explain why he was going to leave.

* * *

Inutaisho for once was in total and absolute silence as he ran back to his castle. He had returned Aran back to the village, having to carry both Maeko and the injured cat because Maeko refused to leave her mate's side. He was now running back to his castle so that Maeko could ask Sesshomaru to use the tenseiga to save her mate.

Inutaisho had to pry the distressed woman away and tell her it was pressing that they return to the Western Lands and ask Sesshomaru to use tenseiga. So now he was running to his son's castle, cradling the distraught woman to his chest to ensure the up most speed.

Inutaisho narrowed his amber eyes, making the far off castle much more clearer to his vision. He was only about 3 miles away now.

"Maeko-san. Make sure you are awake. We will be arriving at the castle shortly." His voice was sharper than he had intended but he didn't try to think on it too much, knowing doing so at a time as crucial as this moment would not be good.

The black haired woman nodded, adjusting herself so she could take in her surroundings as they passed by in a flurry. "I am awake, Taiyoukai."

"Inutaisho." He corrected softly.

Maeko stiffened at the name, not understanding why. "What did you say?"

Inutaisho did not answer her question as he picked up his speed. "We are almost there Maeko-san. Only a short minute or so."

Maeko nodded, her mind becoming over loaded with images of Aran and his condition. Her mind did not even return to what Inutaisho had mentioned before. And for that reason the former lord was happy.

* * *

Naraku watched his newest creation start to take form around the dark magic. His plan of attack was set. All the strategies were laid out. He knew all of his opponents' weaknesses and he was ready to confront each weakness. And if anything, his newest creation would stop them in their tracks.

He had known that the cat would kill Baka; the demon had not been all that strong. The purpose of the beast had been served, and now he almost had his two most powerful creations at his beck and call.

Naraku knew that the first fighter, Rin, rested in her chambers; the liquid he had Makato slip into the lady's drink would make her sleep until he awoke her. Makato had been the first creature he had created once he had Kikyo by his side. She was much like Kanna, and just as faithful, unlike her sister had been.

The second fighter was being created from pure genius. He was a creature made out of pure dark magic. This fighter's appearance would be the turning point in this upcoming battle.

Naraku felt the coldness of the room as Kikyo stepped in from her bath, the robes falling from the reborn miko's body in a clean sweep. He paid his mate no mind as he heard the crinkle of silk and linen, knowing Kikyo was just making a show sprung from impatience. He would play his mate's game until she spoke her dislike for his time consuming plots and plans.

Kikyo gave a heavy sigh, dropping next to Naraku with a light thump and draping herself across his chest. "Naraku. I am growing tired of your insistence for patience. If you do not strike soon then they will find where we are residing and instigate this fight!"

Naraku chuckled lightly, cupping Kikyo's chin. "But Kikyo-koi, I have already instigated the attack. I did so when I sent Baka after Kaida and that bastard, Ookami. The wolf, Kouga, and his mate will not be fighting, her being pregnant. Neither will Aran, the cat demon. Therefore the only one's I must worry about are Inuyasha and his mate."

Kikyo raised a delicate eyebrow. "Why only those two? Are others not fighting as well? What about those hanyou brats, or that annoying kitsune? Or even Sesshomaru?"

Naraku chuckled evilly. "In good time my mate. In good time."

Kikyo glared at him. "When is 'in good time?' And if you can not tell me then at least give me some hint as to what you plan to do to them."

Naraku again just chuckled evilly. "In good time is when I decide that it should occur. They are in my hands; I am not in their hands. And I say that this battle will start soon."

"But how soon?" Kikyo was on the verge of whining and Naraku just shook his head.

"Give me a week at the latest. They will all be dead before the week is over." Naraku said pecking a kiss on her lips.

Kikyo moaned lightly for more. "Why must you be so mysterious about your ideas? I guarantee they will be genius."

Naraku did nothing but smirk. "It doesn't matter, my mate. They are of no concern to me tonight. Maybe later on, but not tonight."

* * *

Sesshomaru and Kouga looked up from where they were discussing the arrangements that would be made if Kouga needed to be contacted. Sesshomaru tilted his nose up and sniffed the air delicately. "My father has brought someone with him."

Kouga nodded. "Should we go and greet them?"

Sesshomaru said nothing as he stood, walking out of the room, knowing Kouga would follow him out of curiosity. When they reached the outside borders within the castle Kouga and Sesshomaru were met by the curious Ryu, Shippo and Inu-Kana. All three boys looked up as their grandfather seemed to sail down from the other side of the castle wall, a woman clutching his robes tightly.

Sesshomaru stepped forward, silently telling everyone else to take a step back and not interrupt. "Father?"

Inutaisho looked up after he had placed Maeko onto her feet. Ryu and Shippo involuntarily took another step back, wondering who now inhabited the dead miko's body. Inutaisho took no notice of their behavior as he gave Maeko a pat forward, indicating for her to tell Sesshomaru what she wanted him to do.

Maeko swallowed nervously, shrinking under Sesshomaru's powerful aura. "My mate, Aran, was badly injured during a fight with one of Naraku's demons. Your father has informed me that he did so to save Kaida and Ookami."

Sesshomaru looked at the shivering girl with a lazy expression. It was obvious to him that she was afraid to ask him to save her mate. He never truly saw himself as that intimidating but he decided to allow her to ask him the question so that it was perfectly clear as to what she wanted him to do. "And how in anyway does it concern this Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru inwardly winced at the language he used to address the poor woman. He had long ago abandoned the habit of talking in the third person. Rin's habit of doing the same thing when she was younger had taught him how silly it sounded. Now he only used it during diplomatic disputes, and even then it was a rarity.

Maeko, to her credit, didn't wince as much as she wanted to at the cold tone that the lord used. She didn't like his aura nor was she in anyway emotionally stable at the moment. As she tried to speak, her words fumbled before the tears came and she fell to the ground in a state of emotional distress.

Immediately Kagome was by her side, having finally become curious as to who was inside the clay body that Inutaisho had brought back. Inuyasha hung back by his sons, looking on with dulled interest as his mate comforted the poor woman.

Kagome helped Maeko to her feet and when the woman fell back to the ground she sent a glance to Inuyasha asking him to carry her. Inuyasha did so, lifting Maeko up and following Kagome into the castle, drawing the mob to follow them. Sango met them at the entrance, looking perplexed for a moment before her maternal instincts kicked in as well.

The men watched with mild interest as the two females calmed the hysterical woman down enough to understand a fair amount of the story. After Maeko had fallen asleep, which didn't take too long, Kagome stood up and walked over to where the men were standing. She noticed that Ryu, Shippo and Inu-Kana had all left, but Kouga still remained. That was of no concern to her though, as she walked up to first Inutaisho and then Sesshomaru, slapping each of them squarely across the face.

Neither inu-youkai said anything as Kagome glared at them, before she went off on her lecture, Inutaisho being her first person to attack. "How could you do that to her? The woman had just almost lost her mate! She is distressed and only desires to be by her mate's side, and you forcibly pulled her away from him."

Kagome then turned to Sesshomaru, her blue eyes filled with rage and her ears twitching madly. "And you! You, you pompous ass, had the _gull_ to intimidate the woman. You knew she wasn't mentally stable and you intimidated her! You questioned her motives! I'm not asking that you had been empathetic, or that you should have been even sympathetic. I just would have hoped that you would be nicer to the woman. Now I expect _both_ of you to go to her village, return her to her mate's side, and Sesshomaru, you better damn well heal him or else I will hunt you down."

Sesshomaru and Inutaisho had stood as still as statues since the moment Kagome's palm had connected to their cheeks. They didn't know what to say. The aura Kagome exuded was far different from her usual angry aura, this one demanded attention.

Both youkai knew that to argue with the "alpha female" was dangerous, and even though Kagome followed a different branch of the "pack" she still held leverage over them, being that she was female and part of the over all family.

Inutaisho was the first to turn away, motioning his eldest son to follow him. Sesshomaru, however, did not do as his father commanded. Instead he looked Kagome square in the eye, and though he knew he could not physical harm his brother's mate, he could answer her coldly and show no disrespect which would cause harm to the obvious instinct drive she was on.

"I meant no disdain to the woman. She did not make it clear what my part was in the death and resurrection of her husband. Was I to kill him and then bring him back to life with the stroke of tenseiga? Or was I merely to wait for the cat to die, which could have taken however long? We are short on time, Kagome-san, if you do not recall. When I return from saving this woman's mate, I expect to see the wolf gone, and everyone else training. Naraku is going to attack soon. When he sent that demon to kill Ookami and Kaida it was like a declaration of battle. I give Naraku a week's time before he shows himself. And he will show himself through the most likely place." Sesshomaru did not finish, leaving the unanswered question hanging in the air.

As the demon lord turned away he saw his father walking out with the woman within Kikyo's shell held in his arms. Sesshomaru nodded to his father until his eyes met with the taijiya that followed after him. Sango raised an eyebrow at the lord's cold glare and Sesshomaru shot Kagome a glance, before shifting his gaze back to Sango. And then both demons were gone.

* * *

Kaida looked up from where she lay, looking around the dim room. She felt Ookami breathing beside her, and noticed that he still slept. She realized that she was still tired; her energy not returned yet from the soul exchange that she had participated in with Maeko. Her body still felt new, and she didn't feel connected with it at all, much like that clay body Naraku had imprisoned her in.

She felt two arms wrap around her waist, Ookami was starting to stir because of her activity. "What are you doing awake Kaida-koi? Aren't you still tired? I know I am."

Kaida giggled lightly, moving to rest her hand over Ookami's. "I know Ookami, but something woke me up. Like something was calling to me."

This admission woke Ookami up, his tiredness getting overridden by his fear for Kaida. "Who would be calling you? Did it sound like Naraku?" Ookami tightened his hold on her waist, pulling her squarely against his chest. "Answer me Kaida-koi. Did it sound like Naraku?"

Kaida sighed, leaning her head back to gaze into Ookami's brown eyes. "I don't know exactly who it was."

"It's gotta be that little shit. He's gotten a lot more powerful. He must be trying to get you back under his control."

Kaida shook her head, standing up only to fall back down. Her legs were still too weak to handle her weight at the moment. A yawn escaped her and as she laid her head back on Ookami's shoulder, the need for sleep over took her again. She felt the darkness come over her, pulling her in, and she accepted it. Ookami watched as Kaida fell back asleep, knowing that she must still be exhausted.

The wolf sighed, adjusting his hold on her. Ookami pressed a kiss to Kaida's temple and laid back down on the futon, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

Sango looked up from where she was training with Matsu; someone was calling out to her. She didn't know who it was, it was a familiar presence, one that brought fear but also a sense of hope and need.

Matsu noticed his grandmother's hesitation and he too stopped trying to feel the aura that caused her to hesitate in her training. The darkness of Naraku surrounded him and for a brief moment he watched helplessly as Sango's maroon eyes went blank; her body under Naraku's control again.

And then it was gone. The evil aura and feeling of fear, it had disappeared without a trace. Matsu turned to see if Sango had noticed the change, and watched as the taijiya seemed to shrug off the fear. And for the first time, he questioned if what an elder did was the right thing to follow.

End Chapter

Ok, first off, GOMEN NASAI!! I am so sorry for the late update, but luckily I finished this chapter. The actually ending will be coming up within the next 5 chapters or so, and then an epilogue along with maybe one closing chapter before the epilogue. Hopefully some of my reader's will stick with me until that time. And if you didn't know, I am making a deadline. By the end of this summer I will have this story complete. Because if I don't, not only will I feel like complete crap, but I won't be updating at all next school year, and if I do it will be even less often than I do now. My year will be that terrible.

So until next chapter, which will be soon I hope. Two weeks will be the limit, I promise!! So please REVIEW!! It truly makes my day, and let's me know what you like and don't like.


	20. Come out Naraku

What did I say? Two weeks. Oh yeah! Ok, now that I've gotten over the fact that I updated when I said I would, I would again like to apologize for the lack of beta. Vana is still under computer restriction so I don't want to take up her time with my chapters.

Now here comes the serious things, this little epic is coming to a close. The next 5 or so chapters will consist of a series of battles and close to two trillion cliffhangers. Don't hate me for anything that will occur, it all has meaning. I promise.

Thank you JEM46, Shaniqua, Lukyirish12, GothicBlarce, kiki true, Pheonix, steelbladeddeath, Toby, Kagome306, Anonymous Bob for reviewing.

Chapter 19 –Come out Naraku-

Kagome peeked into her daughter's room, looking at the picture of innocence. Kaida laid wrapped within the arms of her future mate, who was protecting her with arms wrapped tightly around her waist. If Kagome didn't have to she would let them sleep like that forever, but she couldn't. Naraku would be making a strike soon if Aran was any example.

Sesshomaru would be returning soon, and Kouga had already headed off back to his cave. Inuyasha and the boys were already training in the training room, and Kagome knew she would have to start practicing her archery skills soon, as well as her miko powers.

This left Kaida and Ookami as the only ones not yet training. Kagome knew that Kaida would need some time to become use to Maeko's body and the attacks that could be produced from that body. Kagome also figured that Ookami would want to train and spend some time sparring with Ryu, or anyone for that matter. They didn't know whom they would encounter, so they should be prepared for anything.

Kagome took a breath as she stepped into the room, ready to wake the two hanyou up. The moment she took another step Ookami had rolled across the room, his fangs bared and arms wrapped tightly around Kaida's sleeping body. It was obvious that though Ookami had been asleep he was still on alert, just like Inuyasha.

Ookami blinked as he realized that it was only Kagome and he slowly drew himself to his feet, shifting Kaida to fit in his arms comfortably. "Gomen nasai Kagome-san, I didn't know who it was."

Kagome noticed Ookami's blush and smiled softly. "It's alright Ookami, I know you were just worried about Kaida, it's normal reaction. I figure you haven't quite recovered from the scare with that demon Naraku sent after you. Maeko said that the attack occurred late at night, so I assume both of you were asleep."

Ookami nodded, not looking at Kagome as he laid Kaida back on the futon, brushing her light blue hair out of her face. "Speaking of Maeko, how did she tell you? Had she come to visit?"

Kagome sighed. "Her mate, the one who saved you-"

Ookami nodded, cutting Kagome off. "Yes, Aran. He came to our rescue. I wasn't fully awake, and Kaida was very tired."

Kagome detected the slight self-hate laced with Ookami's voice and shook her head. "It's only natural that you become tired at some point. As for Aran, he was badly injured in the battle, even though he was able to defeat the demon."

Ookami's eyes shot up and his body tensed. A wave of regret washed over him as he took in what Kagome had just said. Aran had been injured because of him. The cat didn't even need to help: he could have left them both for dead. Regardless of the body that Maeko was in, it wouldn't change the way that Aran felt for his mate. It wasn't the physical aspects that bond them together, it was all about the emotion.

So what caused Aran to save them? Even with the threat of Naraku he didn't need to fight or even show his face. The village he lived in was so far off, he didn't need to get involved.

Ookami took a deep breath. "Did Maeko-san tell you what possessed Aran to do this? He could have just left it. The demon would have chased after Kaida and me."

Kagome shook her head. "No, Maeko was much too torn up about the whole ordeal to even talk. Hopefully with Sesshomaru healing her mate, she will feel much better." They stood in silence for a moment before Kagome sighed. "You better go. Inuyasha wishes to speak with you about your father."

"My father?" Ookami asked, tightening the sash that held up his bottom fur.

Kagome nodded. "He went back to the caves to be with your mother. He wanted you to know that he wasn't running out on the fight, he couldn't focus though."

Ookami nodded in understanding, running a hand through his straight hair. "Alright. Thanks Kagome-san. Think you can handle waking Kaida up a little later, I want to let her sleep."

Kagome nodded again, patting Ookami's shoulder. "Fine by me. Just don't get too hurt by Inuyasha, he's not going easy on any of you."

Ookami raised an eyebrow. "Who is all there?"

"Everyone but Sesshomaru. Now get to the training hall. You're father didn't leave here and expect you to lay around, he wants you to work."

Ookami chuckled, walking out of the room leaving Kagome with her daughter.

* * *

Naraku smirked, looking the creation before him over. "This one will do perfectly. Go my minion. You know your task."

The shadowed figure smirked, his eyes glowing red. "Of course Naraku-sama."

* * *

Sesshomaru walked within the forest surrounding his castle, having saved the life of that cat, his reincarnated mother's mate. He still remembered the grateful look upon his mother's face as tenseiga had given that fateful swing, killing the demons of the underworld. Sesshomaru and Inutaisho had arrived at the village too late. Aran had passed on only moments before. The bond that Aran and Maeko were in had caused Maeko to faint the moment the cat had passed.

This sudden faint had urged Sesshomaru and Inutaisho to go faster, both afraid Maeko would give up on life if Aran was not saved, like most mates without children do.

Sesshomaru had saved Aran's life, receiving many thanks from both demons. He had coldly declined the thanks, saying the only thanks he required was the promise that Aran would not try and fight against Naraku. Sesshomaru knew that though the cat had motivation and strength he would still be unable to fight efficiently against Naraku. Aran's hindrance laid in the same fashion as Kouga's had.

Sesshomaru was pulled out of his thoughts as a flash of black and purple caught his eye. Sesshomaru turned, looking sharply through the forest to catch the flash again. A rustle through the tress above him made him look up, catching sight of the figure again.

Sesshomaru watched as the creature jumped through the barrier of his castle, heading for the occupants.

* * *

Sango blinked at the touch on her cheek, unsure of who it was. The soft shhing noise calmed her frayed nerves as lips connected with her neck.

"Koishii, wake up." The voice of Miroku called to her, pulling her into a spell.

"Umm, five more minutes." Sango moaned, batting his straying hands away.

Miroku chuckled weakly, kissing her lightly on the lips. "I have something to show you. Call it a surprise if you want. But to get it you must get up out of bed."

Sango groaned and rolled off of the futon stretching her arms above her head as she took in the sight of Miroku. He hadn't changed since the last time she had seen him. Something though was not right in Sango's mind. She couldn't put her finger on it though. It was as if half her mind was fogged over.

Miroku took her hand and led her to the window, and she didn't even feel the fear as he took her on his back and shot out of the window, onto the wall around the castle and then into the woods. She couldn't remember why it felt wrong that he was doing this. Miroku was human, even though he had speed he couldn't just leap around like Inuyasha could. But as Miroku set her down on the ground and she looked into his violet eyes, she wondered why she was even questioning it.

Sesshomaru turned his head towards Sango's room and narrowed his eyes. He picked up his pace as he got closer to the exterminator's room, feeling the evil aura encompass more of its surrounding area. The demon lord through the door open and looked around the vacant room. His eyes settled on the open window and he let out a restrained growl before he turned heel, almost rushing to the training hall.

Inuyasha snapped his head up as he heard the training hall door open, his brother's deep breaths were not hidden very well under the stoic mask that he usually wore.

Before anyone could speak Sesshomaru's mouth opened. "Sango has been taken into the woods. And it was by one of Naraku's minions."

Inuyasha and Ookami immediately shot off for Kaida's room, going to wake up Kaida. Inu-Kana sent his father a questioning look while Ryu voiced his question out loud. "Do we wait for them?"

Sesshomaru nodded, paying no mind to Matsu who, having heard the information, was quickly running off to find his grandmother.

Inuyasha and Ookami opened Kaida's door, only to meet the sight of Kagome and Kaida both sleeping peacefully. The two canines felt bad for having to wake them, but with Naraku looming so close they could not risk leaving these two alone.

Inuyasha stepped forward and nodded for Ookami to do the same. Both picked up their respective mates and headed back down to where Sesshomaru was undoubtedly waiting.

* * *

Matsu crept through the forest, looking around for any signs of his grandmother. He knew that this moment would come eventually. Sango had been created through evil, so it only made sense that she would be brought back to the side of evil at some point. The feeling of complete helplessness he had felt just a few hours ago did not help his train of thought.

Two different pitches of laughter brought him out of his thoughts and his eyes traveled to find the source of the laughter. Matsu's brown eyes settled on his grandmother sitting on a fallen tree trunk while she talked quickly with a man in a monk's robe.

Matsu stood up, figuring the monk had felt the demon who had taken Sango and saved her and they were now engaged in a friendly chat. Just as he was going to approach them the monk leaned forward and kissed his grandmother, and she accepted it with no hesitation.

Suddenly the true aura of the monk began to seep through and Matsu felt the evil that could only be described as Naraku. The young monk stepped forward, tightening his hold on his monk's staff as he watched the elder monk pull away from his grandmother's lips, sending him a glare.

Sango looked up and made eye contact with Matsu, her eyes widening as she saw Matsu's dark blue aura surround him, a grim expression on his face. "It's true then." She heard him whisper. "All this time Sesshomaru-san has been saying that you would betray us, and you have."

Sango gasped as Matsu extracted two ofuda from beneath his robe, ready to throw them at both Miroku and Sango.

"What are you talking about Matsu? I haven't betrayed you. This is Miroku. He is my husband. Your grandfather." Sango tried to plead with her grandson as she felt Miroku tensing for a fight. Her eyes slipped to the only man she ever dared to love. "Miroku, don't fight him."

Miroku brushed Sango off with a light kiss before turning to Matsu, his own ofuda shining with a black aura. Sango gasped as she watched Matsu lunge forward, his arm outstretched with the ofuda ready to be tossed onto his grandfather the moment he was in reach.

Miroku dodged the ofuda and caught Sango around the waist, moving her to a safe place. Matsu blinked at the man's actions. Maybe Miroku did retain some of his humanity like Sango had. Before Matsu could dwell too long on this thought though, he had to dodge Miroku's ofuda.

Violet and chocolate brown met and Matsu was taken aback by the true intensity of his supposed grandfather's eyes. The violet held a restrained amount of anger and rage, something only a true master of a temple could pull off. Matsu bit his lip as he swiftly broke the end of his monk's staff, leaving it jagged, perfect for giving a final blow to an opponent.

Matsu locked eyes with Miroku again before he lunged forward, switching the staff to his other hand, bringing the jagged point up to meet perfectly with Miroku's stomach.

Matsu closed his eyes as he felt the end of his staff cut through soft skin, and it wasn't until the rounds of gasps, and pained feminine cry that reached his ears did he dare to open his eyes, only to see that the end of his broken staff had cut into the gut of his grandmother.

Sango closed her eyes in pain as she felt Matsu slowly pull the staff from her gut, her hands coming up to cup the bleeding wound. She looked back into her grandson's eyes, ignoring the crowd their fight had gained in those last few seconds.

"Why?" Matsu crocked as he watched Sango start to waver, the pain become too much for her body.

Sango let a small smile escape. "Because, whether he is evil or not, I love him." She wanted to say more, but her body failed her as she spit out some blood. The wound was slowly beginning to pass the holy powers Matsu had instilled in it through her body, ridding her body of the evil.

Matsu closed his eyes tightly as he shakily stood on his feet, dropping the staff to the ground. His eyes didn't need to look to see that all his friends were right behind him. Probably looking at him with pity, or in some cases a soft kind of cold.

Inuyasha took a step forward, watching Miroku carefully. The dead monk wasn't doing much but holding Sango closely to his body. Inuyasha felt the evil roll off his best friend and it tore his heart to see the monk like this. Inuyasha knew that Miroku was nothing but a puppet for the man he hated the most, but it wasn't his choice. Naraku had chosen to put one of his minions in this form just to confuse them more, make them fumble more.

Inuyasha placed a hand on Matsu and nodded for the young monk to go back to where the others were standing. When he was sure that Matsu would not turn, Inuyasha turned full force on Miroku and Sango. The hanyou's eyes shut tightly as he withdrew Tetsusaiga. Miroku looked up and with a look into Inuyasha's eyes he backed away, allowing Inuyasha the space to do what he wanted.

Kagome gasped lightly and grabbed onto Matsu as Inuyasha swiped Sango's life away, bidding her best friend a silent good bye.

"Sango, you do not deserve to die by Naraku's hand." Inuyasha whispered before his head shot up, an outraged scream tearing from his throat.

"Naraku! You filthy bastard! One life has been taken! This war of yours is beginning! Show your face! Don't send any minions to do your bidding, we'll just kill them!" Inuyasha turned his gaze to Miroku. "And the first one will be." Inuyasha took a breath to steady himself, not wanting any of his true feelings to show as he steadied Tetsusaiga into a position of attack against the elder monk. "Your puppet Miroku."

End Chapter

Not as long as a usual chapter, but hey a lot did happen. And I must say, even though the battle blurb wasn't memorable, compared to Hands of Time sorry excuse for a DBZ fight, this was pretty good. And I usually despise all my work. Well, finals are finally upon me. Hopefully I will begin posting weekly. So I would begin looking for the next chapter around next Monday/Tuesday if you need a date.

Until then, review please. Always helps out.


	21. Miroku, the Deceased Monk

Looks around Guess what, even though you all must not have liked the last chapter at all, I'm still in a great mood. And ya wanna know why? CAUSE SCHOOL IS OUT!! Whoop! Now I have to look forward to more in school starting next Monday and summer work for next year! Yup that's right, I'm going back to school. Same thing I went to last year for any of you who were reading me during early July last year. Well enjoy the next chapter.

As for getting this out yesterday, well that kind of fell through because I found out my best friend was in the hospital and that did nothing for my mood. So I apologize and here is your next chapter a day late!

Thanks JEM46 for reviewing

Chapter 20 –Miroku, the deceased monk-

Naraku watched quietly from atop a tree as Inuyasha let out his pained scream, chuckling as his eyes raked over the group. He felt Kikyo tighten her hold around his waist, nestling her face into his chest, but he paid her no real mind as his eyes rested on the inu-youkai lying in Ookami's arms.

Naraku figured it was Kaida, knowing she had switched bodies with someone. His charcoal eyes snapped from Kaida down to his mate as Kikyo touched his cheek. Kikyo's amber eyes held a hint of questioning within their cold depths as she pointed her finger to where Miroku was standing, ready to get struck by Inuyasha's kaze no kizu.

Naraku's eyes narrowed as he watched Tetsusaiga get lunged upward ready to unleash it's ultimate attack until his eyes caught sight of Matsu slowly walking forward, his staff still clutched in his hand.

Matsu kept his gaze steady on the dead monk as he held out his broken staff, stepping ahead of Inuyasha. "No Inuyasha-san. I will kill him. If his true self is anything like grandmother, he would want to die." Matsu let a small chuckle escape. "Besides, you have to save your energy to kill Naraku. Don't waste it on a dead monk."

Inuyasha nodded, taking a step back, his senses still trained on the forest, trying to find where Naraku rested. Inuyasha felt Kagome move closer to his body when he reached their group.

"Inuyasha, will Matsu be alright?" Kagome asked her mate as she watched both monks begin to cross staffs, neither putting any force behind the strikes as they measured the other up.

Inuyasha merely shook his head as he watched the two monks break apart, their breathing not as labored as it might have been had they been putting their full effort into it.

Matsu watched Miroku's movements with a critical eye, trying to decide what would be the best way to attack the monk. Ofuda were out of the question seeing as his opponent was also a monk. So that left only Matsu's fighting skills and some of his spiritual spells. While Matsu was trying to think of the best plan of attack, Miroku had already decided and had jumped up into the air, his staff raised above his head in a pose of attack.

Matsu had no time to dodge as his shoulder was hit, the dark energy surging through his body. The boy gritted his teeth as he swung his own staff upward, tearing Miroku's robe at the stomach.

Miroku relented his attack out of pure surprise, his hand grasping the torn piece of purple fabric. The tear wasn't all that long, and the broken part of the staff hadn't even touched skin. Miroku relaxed as his assessments became clearer and the fact that he hadn't been hurt sunk in. However the same could not be said for Matsu.

The younger monk had fallen to one knee, clutching his heart as he felt the dark energy sore through his body, infecting his system. Matsu felt his body slowly begin to weaken but he held onto what strength he had left and slowly he stood.

Matsu's chocolate eyes met the violet of his grandfather and he flinched as more of the dark energy soaked into his body. His arm protested as Matsu slowly raised his staff back up, muttering a quick spell, causing a bright light to fly out of the head of his staff.

Miroku watched in amusement as the light flew towards him and he raised his right hand, taking off the cloth that surrounded it.

Inuyasha gasped in surprise as the wind picked up around them and quickly shouted for everyone to get behind something. The inu-hanyou grabbed his mate and held onto her, sticking the transformed Tetsusaiga into the ground and holding on as the kazaana began to pull things in.

Naraku watched with an excited look on his face as he noticed that Miroku was using his kazaana. He had implanted that feature into this Miroku because it was much more effective than any other attacks the monk had possessed in his former life. The fact that the saimyosho were no longer around allowed Miroku to use it more freely. Since the kazaana was now one of Naraku's tools he had no need to poison it.

Matsu watched in amazement as his spell was pulled into the air rip before Miroku closed it with the prayer beads, sending a smirk towards the tense Inuyasha.

Though Miroku held no memory of anyone but Sango, somewhere in his heart he remembered Inuyasha. Naraku had mentioned the half demon as being his enemy, but as he looked upon the hanyou he felt that there was no way that Inuyasha could be an enemy.

Matsu noticed Miroku's distraction and took a step forward, his body tensed for the attack. He took another step forward and swung his staff across and smiled as he felt it hit soft flesh. When Matsu opened his eyes he saw that the top of his staff had hit Miroku's stomach, causing the other monk to curl up on himself to reduce some of the impact. Matsu concentrated and again muttered a short phrase sending a wave of his energy through the staff and into Miroku's body.

Miroku flew backwards, the full power of Matsu hitting him directly in an unprotected area. Miroku felt his back connect with the hard ground and inwardly winced at the impact. His back arched as he tried to pull himself up, the muscles in his arms protesting the movement.

Miroku looked at Matsu who was breathing hardly, the dark energy still inside his body. Miroku's hand went down to his stomach where a small amount of blood was leaking. It was probably from where Matsu's spell had entered his body, and Miroku still felt the tingling effect as the spell did what it was suppose to, whatever that was.

Matsu looked up as Miroku rose, his violet eyes burning with the after effects of the spell. Matsu didn't know how long it would be until the spell took full affect but until that happened he would have to stall.

Inuyasha watched as the fighting recommenced, the blows being exchanged as the staffs met each other with equal strength. "Matsu isn't using his full strength anymore." Kagome whispered into Inuyasha's ear.

Inuyasha looked down at his mate, ignoring the fight for a moment to question his mate. "Why wouldn't he be?"

Kagome continued to watch the fight, her blue eyes trained on the younger monk. "He put a spell on Miroku. I don't know which one; he had said the incantation so quickly that I didn't catch it. But I figure that he wants the spell to kill Miroku, not his own hands. He's already killed one relative today, I'm sure he doesn't want to kill another."

Inuyasha nodded, not in understanding but in the fact that he had heard her. Inuyasha didn't understand Matsu's reasoning for not wanting to kill Miroku. The monk would rather die by his own bloods hands than live as a puppet of Naraku.

Miroku felt his body become weaker. His mind became fuzzy. He tried to continue to match strikes with Matsu but he was failing. Matsu's staff caught the front of Miroku's knees and they buckled, sending Miroku onto the ground. Matsu watched as light surrounded Miroku and the younger monk's breath quickened in anticipation as the light became stronger. The spell he had used was beginning to take affect.

Miroku's mind became foggy and he tried to make sense of everything that was occurring inside his mind. He tried to understand the pink thing he was driving with a girl held in his lap. He tried to comprehend the fights he was watching, the girls he was bending on knee in front of, the houses he predicted were possessed by ominous creatures. All this flashed through his mind, all memories that he had never lived through.

Naraku watched as his control over Miroku began to wane and he growled but he didn't want to reveal his location just yet. He snapped his finger and motioned Rin to get out of the barrier. "Remove the beads around his wrist." He commanded and nodded for Rin to move down.

Kikyo looked on in interest as Rin jumped across the trees before landing right behind the fallen monk. She looked up as Naraku closed his eyes, his mind weaving into Rin's so he had full control over it.

Rin's appearance had sent Sesshomaru into a state of defense. The youkai instinct inside him couldn't understand why he couldn't just go over there and ravage his mate. Why he couldn't take his mate far away from this battle. His logic however, understood perfectly and so he stood back, his eyes riveted on her movements.

Rin's body bent down next to fallen Miroku and as she reached out to touch him she had to pull her hand back because of the pure energy going around him. Her eyes flashed onyx and Naraku's voice came out of her mouth, cold and demanding. "Monk, what spell have you put on him. I am not familiar to it."

Matsu closed his eyes as he turned to walk away. "You can't counter it Naraku. It's a memory spell. I gave your puppet all the memories of the old Miroku. Of my grandfather."

Kagome blinked at the complicated spell. Even she didn't fully understand the workings behind it. She had read about it in the future from the old texts books of her grandfather, but she never thought it possible to pull off such an elaborate spell.

Naraku let out a growl from where he sat in the tree and almost knocked Kikyo off of his lap. His fist clenched as he reached out to control his puppet's movements, but neither Miroku nor Rin would move. 'What the hell? Am I becoming weaker?' Naraku thought as Miroku slowly rose without his command, the violet eyes brighter and clearer.

Miroku looked around the battlefield his eyes coming to rest on where Sango's body was demolished. His eyes connected with Inuyasha for a brief moment before he let his head drop, his body starting to shake with dry sobs.

All watched with sympathy as Kagome walked forward, trying to offer comfort to her friend. When she touched his shoulder he looked up into her eyes. Rin's inner-self was becoming stronger at just being in the presence of her mate and she slowly began to walk towards Sesshomaru, her hands ready to reach out for her mate.

At that moment Naraku took control of Rin's body again and she shot back towards Miroku, her initial mission in the front of her mind. Her hands clawed at the pray beads that lay around Miroku's wrist and Kagome tried to stop her, but to no avail.

Kagome gasped as the air around her slowly began to suck in, the beads around the kazaana breaking to let the air rip break free. Inuyasha's eyes flew open and he ran forward, his arms wrapping around Kagome and pulling her to safety before she was sucked in.

Matsu however was not lucky enough and was slowly getting dragged towards Miroku because he had not moved from his spot. Miroku tried to move his hand upwards, away from his friends but Rin's grip on his wrist held his hand steady. Sesshomaru growled as he allowed his instincts to kick in and he shot forward, grabbing Rin and pulling her off to the side, allowing Miroku to move his hand towards the sky, away from his friends.

Sesshomaru shot a glance to his brother and shouted. "Someone kill him! Before Naraku finds a loophole through the spell and takes control of him again! The pray beads are broken, and if Naraku gets control of this monk who knows how long we will last!"

Matsu sat in shock as he watched his grandfather scream in agony, the air rip getting wider. He couldn't move and could only watch as Inu-Kana, Ryu and Shippo both ran forward, slicing at Miroku so that his death could be as painless as possible. As Miroku's life slowly began to drain, the air rip started to drain and as the last of the spirit left his fake body all that was left of the air rip was a hole through the dead body's hand.

Kagome rushed forward and hugged Matsu, knowing that the boy had just lost the last of his family. She could understand what he was going through, it was the same as when her grandfather had died, and then her mother, and still she lived on.

Matsu refused to let anyone see him cry and so he pulled himself away from Kagome's embrace and walked to where Ookami was standing, still holding the sleeping Kaida. "I, I will heal her." He muttered as he reached for Kaida. "Tha- That way she will be able to be awake before the final battle."

Ookami shook his head. "No. You are hurt.Dark energy still runs through you. You need to get it cleaned out of your system. You are the one who needs to rest."

Matsu nodded slowly and sat down, holding his head in his hands. "Make sure my body isn't hurt. Alright." Ookami nodded in agreement as his eyes became glued on the actions of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked down at his mate, who was fighting in his strong grasp and closed his eyes, willing that what he knew was inevitable wouldn't have to happen. As Rin's claw cut the side of his face he sighed and let her go, allowing her to flip out of his hold and fall into a fighting pose.

Inu-Kana swallowed and took a step forward but his uncle's hand on his shoulder stopped him. Inuyasha shook his head and pulled the boy back. "This is a mate's fight. Let your father handle this."

So as everyone fell back into place, leaving the fighter's room; Inu-Kana had to watch helpless as both his parents fell into a fighting stance, unsure as to where this fight would lead him.

"Dad, please don't kill Mom." Inu-Kana whispered helplessly as he watched his mother strike forward. "Please."

End Chapter

This will be pretty long so let me just say this, sorry for making Inu-Kana seem helpless, but hey see it from his position. Secondly, the next chapter should be out sometime next week. Now read the author's note!

_**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS! I'M BEGGING OF YOU!**_ Alright, now that I have your attention, I want you to know that if this fight scene sucked, guess what that doesn't mean my writing is bad. I just don't write fighting all that much. So why have I set myself up for about 5 chapters worth of fighting? Because I want to improve. Sure I could ask my brother who is totally into sparring and writes fight scenes a lot better than me, but he has his own style and it's different than my style. So what I want from you, as a reader is to tell me how I can improve.

The way I write is basically imagining the fight and trying to describe it so it will kind of be like a movie in your head. I would like to know what you would like to see/hear so it would be better and much more fluid. I figure this chapter might have sounded kind of choppy and I apologize but it won't improve without you telling me how I can do so.

So take about 2 minutes out of your time and just tell me how this could be better. It'll make the next couple of chapters more bearable, because advice or not I'm going to write the next chapters. So if you want to see changes in the fight scenes tell me now so I can know what to do. And leave an email address if possible so I can ask questions, cause guess what… I'm an idiot and sometimes need to people to spell this kind of stuff out for me.

Thank You!


	22. Sesshy's Heart

Thanks to Sesshomaru-lover, Jem46, mai, "blank", tsujita91 and some1 for reviewing.

Some1: Yes, I know Baka means idiot/fool/stupid. That's why I named the demon Baka. I always thought it would be pretty funny to have a minion where all you had to do was shout idiot to get him to come… kinda like my uncle dammit.

I really have no reason as to why I am so late, minus the school work that is. You might see this chapter as a slight cop-out but I think it actually kind of fits.

Oh and before you venture any further…. This chapter contains a flashback. I don't indicate where the flashback is, but you should probably be able to figure it out, hopefully. So no yelling that it doesn't make any sense. The little flashback signs would really ruin the mood I'm trying to set.

So without further delay…. Here is the next chapter.

Chapter 21 –Sesshomaru's Heart- Sesshy's POV

I look ahead, my eyes trained on the woman crouched in front of me. Her muscles are tight with restraint, waiting from the signal of her master to attack me. I know that I will not fight; for once I will back down. I have only done this once before, when my brother was under the influence of his demonic nature.

I don't notice anyone else, minus perhaps my son, as my mate launches forward, her movement quicker than I had ever seen. I knew though that it was all Naraku's doing. That bastard hanyou caused my Rin to gain such speed. My hands reach forward as she approaches me and grasp her wrists in my grip, twisting her arms lightly so she can feel how strong I am.

I look into my mate's brown eyes and see her try to forcibly pull herself from my grasp. I can't help but transfer both of her wrists to one of my hands as I slowly trace the contour of her cheek. Her eyes are biting and if I did not have my mask up I would wince at how different she looked. Under Naraku's control my mate is far different from the young girl I rescued over 50 years ago, and she's changed from the woman I mated 40 years ago.

I know that it's dangerous to let my mind wonder, but I know that Rin can not break out of my hold so I allow what comes naturally to happen. With my impassive mask still in place I think about how much this woman has changed me. When she found me after I had been slightly injured by my brother's attack I had thought I would have no use for this human girl. She was small and did not speak.

But as the days grew on, though I remained impassive, almost to the point of being cruel she still continued to bring me food and one day I noticed that she had bruises, and something over took me. I had probably spoken to her more than I ever had spoken to anyone, minus possibly my family when I was younger. I had asked the frightened girl questions as to why she was hurt and since she could not talk I did not get answers. I do not know what came over me that day, but now that I look at it I am grateful that I did question my instincts.

Those thoughts somehow plagued my mind and I'm still not sure why. It didn't seem to matter anymore after I had healed enough to move; I thought I could push the young girl out of my mind. However fate seemed to be laughing at me and I stumbled upon her again, but she was dead. I know that my excuse to Jaken about why I used tenseiga was a lie; it was a lie through my teeth in all honesty. The reason why I saved her that day was because, even though before when I was in the forest Rin's eyes were dull, but they still held life, still held hope. That hope was lost when I looked upon her dead body, and I couldn't deal with that. It was like showing that all hope was lost, and I could not handle that. It would mean that all hope of achieving the greatness I sought, the hope of bringing my brother back up to his place while looking like I was trying to bring him down would be gone.

So I swung tenseiga over Rin's body, passing it off as a test. And she followed after me, became another companion.

A sharp bark towards my mate jolted my attention back to the present and I found myself looking to where the shout had come from. I knew it was Naraku, that disgusting bastard. He was silent after his initial shout and I cast a glance back to my brother who was searching for the source of Naraku's voice as well. My eyes go back to my mate and I narrow my eyes at her cocky look. It's never a look that crosses her face. I've only seen it during her younger days where verbal battles with Jaken were common. Even then she only gave this look when she knew that he would not lash back in fear of my wrath.

So it was almost amusing to see her give me this look before she tried to twist her body away, flipping her body upward. The hand on her cheek, however, slid down and grasped her ankle, pulling her back to the ground.

My mate gave a disgraceful "umph" as she tried to land on her two feet, but the force which I pulled her down with caused her to fall backwards, landing her on her butt. I almost laugh again, this position brought back even more memories. Dark-humor memories. Memories of her trying to run away. Though I had always known she had loved me her heart had almost been captured by another.

I would allow Rin to take trips with Jaken to the closest human village around our castle. I despised human company and felt myself too superior to walk amongst them, so I never followed. Besides, if they knew that Rin was associated with me, they might hurt her, even if they feared me. But when Rin turned 17 her and Jaken would come back arguing, Jaken saying something about betrayal and Rin fiercely denying any such part.

"Shut up Jaken." Rin hushed my servant, her brown eyes flashing with menace. Her head shot up as she heard my silent approach; having learned instinct through almost 10 years in the companion of demons. "Sesshomaru-sama, we're back."

I said nothing, sparing Jaken a glance. "Go to your room." I didn't need to say her name; she knew I meant her.

Rin tried to question me, but as I gave her a hard glare she bowed her head, shuffling past me as quickly as she could in her full-length kimono. My mind wondered why I would constantly buy her the length that she so despised, but I knew it was more for my control over her than to please her. She still had a few knee-length ones in her closet, ones she had made for herself.

My eyes went to Jaken and I looked as expectantly as I could. At Jaken's curious look I turned heel, intending him to follow after me into my office. As I comfortably stood by the window looking over my land I asked my servant the one question that had been plaguing my mind since these bickers between the two of them had begun.

"How is she betraying us?"

My servant squawked and he quickly explained the situation to me. "She's been running off every time we go to the market. I use to never find her, but after much trouble I found and she was in the company of a human male! And they are talking about marriage!"

I unconsciously stiffened but did not let my servant see it. "What matter is that to me Jaken? She is human. Eventually she will live in that village, that was the intent when we allowed her to go there. To find a mate and settle down."

I heard Jaken shuffle his feet and resisted turning my head. "Forgive me, Sesshomaru-sama, for this might seem to be intruding into your own personal business, but I thought that you had already laid a claim to the girl. I mean, you still keep her around, and only recently have you allowed her to stop sleeping in your chambers, and even sometimes she runs to you if the nights are cold or there is thunder. And while we are out surveying the land-"

I stopped my servant from speaking as I turned sharply and saw him start to shrivel in fear. I took a step towards him and saw him resist all urge to retreat. "It is none of your business what my intentions were towards the human. They matter not now. She obviously has chosen which life she wants."

Jaken seemed at dismay, and I knew that he had become attached to Rin as much as I had, though not in the same manner as myself. I however, could not allow that to stop me. She wanted to leave; then she could leave. I would merely give my blessings.

I walked to where Rin was staying, obeying me in retreating to her room. I opened her chamber door without a thought and walked in, shutting the door after me. I took in the sight of her room, where she was sitting brushing her hair by the mirror I had gotten for her. Her room is neat and cared for, though possibly not as lived in as it should have been. Jaken was right; Rin was 14 when I finally allowed her to have her room, not that she wanted to leave my side, a trait shown every night she would come back to me in fear of being alone.

Rin turned herself around and gave me a pleasant smile. "Hello Sesshomaru-sama."

She didn't ask why I was there, in her heart she probably already knew. I merely step into the center of the room that was still bathed by the sunlight, not yet needing the candles to be lit. My eyes were drawn to the bag by her feet and hurt went through me, she was already packing to leave. "Ready to go somewhere?"

Rin blushed and quickly stammered as she noticed where my eyes were drawn too. "Go- gomen nasai Sesshomaru-sama. I, I was going to tell you."

I said nothing as I picked up the bag and lifted it up. It reeked of human and I could only guess it was the male Jaken had been talking about. Now that I sniffed the air I noticed that she smelled of him too. How could I not have noticed? Had this man's scent gotten so etched into what was mine that I had thought it was part of her natural scent?

I looked back down at the girl and turned my back after our met. I refused to show any weakness towards the girl. I had no feelings for her. I had no need for her. "Go to your human. I give you my blessing." The words came out harsh and I almost regretted them, but the look of relief on my Rin's face made my heart melt, if only an inch. But if I had looked long enough I would have also seen the hurt that was mixed in as well.

My arms come up again and I grasp Rin by the wrists again. She thought that she could take me by surprise but she is wrong. I try not to remember why she came back to me, it is not something that is pleasing, and I would rather have it not known by anyone but myself and her.

I know that my eyes must be looking softly at her making the possessed demon in my hold confused. My concentration however is broken as an arrow aims straight for my mate's back. My body turns quickly and the arrow meets my armor instead of the soft skin of my mate. I grit my teeth as the arrow's power does not give and it takes another arrow, one shot from the power of my brother's mate, to make the arrow leave my back.

I turn back around at the gasp of the others, still keeping Rin in my hold but protected by my body. My eyes narrow at the sight that greets me. Naraku and Kikyo are sitting atop a tree, Kikyo with her bow pulled back. I know its Kikyo only because of her hanyou body, one that greatly resembles my brother's mate's body.

Another arrow flies towards the group and again the arrow is met by another just like it.

"Naraku!" My brother screams, his hands reaching for Tetsusaiga at his hip.

The Kikyo woman drops down from where she was standing and slowly walks towards my mate and me. I let lose a loud growl, threatening her with all my being. She pauses out of fear or what, I'm unsure, but all I know is that she stopped for just a moment. That moment is all that I need to keep her away from my mate. My hand presses against Rin's pressure point and I almost wince as my mate goes into the world of the unconscious.

Lifting my mate back up I turn my back to the Kikyo woman and walk my mate back to my son. I know that when she awakes all will be over, and she will no longer be under the control of Naraku.

End Chapter

Wow…. That took sometime. But never fail! The next chapter is underway. Hopefully you all liked that little peak into Sesshy's mind, and the S/R get together. I'm thinking of almost starting a sequel of sorts of how those two got together. So it would be separate but not, you know? It would be after this of course… cause guess what, we only have two more fights to go then the birth of Tama's daughter (don't think I've forgotten about her) and that will probably all be in the epilogue. Possibly. shifty eyes So anyway, yes. Please review. PLEASE! Until next time, which will be on Monday, and if you're really nice Sunday night because I have already completed the next chapter. big grin


	23. The Holders of the Shiko no Tama

I feel that this chapter should have song lyrics in the middle of it. It's like they call for me to do so…. But I don't, therefore there are no lyrics. But there are shifting points of views. This chapter starts off as Kagome's but changes half way through… why, well you will just have to read to find out won't you?

Ohhhhhh and also, please read all the way to the end. I know that you will all want me dead by the end of this chapter, _but _I promise a swift update and completion of this story, therefore you have to continue towards the bottom, or else it will end like this, and we don't want that. SO PLEASE READ NO MATTER WHAT I DO! Ok, you've promised? Good, continue on.

I would like to thank Sesshomura-luver, saccharine-ish, Jem46 for reviewing… hopefully all of you will read this and not kill me for it.

Chapter 22 –The holders of the Shikon no Tama- Kagome's POV

My mind is a world-wind of emotions. The last time we defeated Naraku I didn't have to face _her_. _Her_: the only person who can possible make me feel insignificant. My pre-incarnation. My hand tightens on the bow I hold in my hand; I see nothing but the obstacle.

Sesshomaru has moved beside me holding his mate in his arms. As much of an ass he is, his heart is where it should be; only took him a little while to figure that out. I sense, rather than see, that my son is watching me with rapt attention. My daughter is still sleeping peacefully, wrapped in the arms of her mate. As for my own mate; his arms have dropped from my waist since I first drew my bow, but I know that he is still there.

_She_ points to me, calling for me to fight her. _She _knows that it is something I want, something I have been hoping for. _She _knows that I want to prove myself to everyone. _She_ knows that I don't want to be looked upon in _her_ shadow. I have my own path to follow, and it is not a bath she would ever follow. I draw the shikon shards over my neck and hand them to my mate. _She_ has taken them from me once before and nothing will stop her from taking it again, corrupting it again.

Inuyasha takes the shards without me asking and I step forward. He grabs my shoulder and pulls me back against his chest, his mouth near my ear. He's gotten taller than he use to be, he can look over my head without stretching. "I love _you_ Kagome, not her. Remember that."

That whispered confession gives me strength. Throughout our relationship I never really thought about the what-ifs, the reasons why. I was too grateful that he had finally returned my feelings. There was always a subconscious thought about who he saw, even though after the transformation, there could be no one but me.

I notch another arrow and take aim for her, releasing it without a second thought. I know it will strike her above her shoulder if she doesn't dodge, and she doesn't. She is mocking me and that's all right. I know that in the end I will victorious. Unlike her I have not been held in a castle for the past month or so. Besides, Kaida's powers reside in her demon strength, not the miko side of her.

She smirks cockily before notching her arrow and aiming behind me. I know where's she aiming, where she thinks she can attack and tear me down slowly. But she is wrong. As the arrow flies past me it encounters a barrier, one I had erected because I had foreseen the others as openings, weaknesses.

"I'm not stupid Kikyo." Her name is poison to my lips, and by her reaction to how I say it she knows that I despise her for being her, not for being Naraku's mate, or inside my daughter's body.

She gives an almost outraged cry and runs for me, but I hold my ground, I'm no longer afraid.

We meet, our bows dropped to the side. It's almost ironic; I've never fought hand-to-hand, except when Inuyasha and Sango taught me basic defense skills, but never in a battle. And I never expected to be in a battle like this. I'm forced to bring up tactics that teenage boys use when fighting over a girl, and the thing I'm fighting for is something much more important.

But what can I do? Kikyo and I both have arrows, and we can both create barriers, therefore it's almost pointless to do this any other way but simple fist to fist.

I pull back as an idea hits me and as I swing my next fist, miko energy flies with the punch stunning Kikyo as the pure energy runs through her veins. My eyes search frantically for something that will end this quickly. Sure I want to prove myself but we have more important things other than some un-dead miko. My grey eyes register that Hiraikotsu lays beside what use to be Sango's body and I say a quick pray on her behalf before I pick it up, launching it as she had taught me to 50 years ago after I became a hanyou.

Kikyo's sight came back in time for her to dodge the giant weapon and she sent me a triumph smirk as she tried to rush forward. I notice that she has gathered all of her energy around her and is going to attack me with it but I don't fear; I trust Sango's weapon.

The reassuring sound of cracking timbre makes me smile and Kikyo remembers too late that Hiraikotsu is a boomerang; it comes back to it's thrower.

The boomerang hits Kikyo's back, but then something I didn't expect happens, it propels her forward, sending her and her energy towards me. I'm in too much shock to dodge so I just accept my fate. The bitch is dead, and there will be no unnecessary causalities. What good would a miko from the future do in a fight against Naraku?

Pain takes over my body and I sigh as I see Kikyo's eyes slowly lose their life, like I know mine are. I don't even dare to look at my mate as the purifying magic travels through my veins. I may be a miko, but only _my_ miko energy recognizes my youkai blood, anything else will purify me. The same with Kikyo. Therefore I grab her wrists and send my own energy into her body, making sure that she will die, just like I am.

As my eyes shut the last thing I hear are two familiar voices wrapped in one.

* * *

(Inuyasha's POV)

My blood runs cold. She's going to let it hit her; she's not going to dodge. She's going to be stubborn. She's going to take the enemy down with her.

Those thoughts run through me and as I slowly watch the only woman I love get engulfed by a flash of light before my own eyes, my throat tears apart.

"KAGOME!" I don't notice that my voice is mingled with that of my daughter, who must have awaken at the feeling of the dying spirit. And my daughter is calling for her mother.

It's a pain I've felt before, something that I hoped would never happen again. But soon the pain is dulled and I feel hate. The only thing I love is gone.

I land beside her purified body; she's human and almost dead. I knew that purification would transfer you to your human state if you were hanyou and kill you if you were youkai, turn you to ash is more like it.

My hand caresses her cheek and I want to kiss her, make her open her beautiful eyes. And so I do. My lips burn as I kiss her, praying that it will make her live, like those fairytales that Kagome always told the pups, but still she doesn't wake up. I tear my lips away from her and let out another pained cry and as movement catches the corner of my eye I realize that Kikyo still might be alive. I won't have it.

If my mate dies, if my Kagome dies, so will Kikyo. I know that Kaida will need her body, but rage over takes me and I stalk over to my prey. I draw Tetsusaiga and just as I plunge the blade into her stomach, my first love opens her eyes and whispers. "Daddy."

My eyes fly down ward and then over to where Ookami held my baby-girl. His face is in disbelief and the body that my daughter once inhabited is laying limply in his hold. My eyes roll backwards and I collapse, in totally disbelief at what I did in my rage.

* * *

(Kaida's POV)

Something calls me to wake up and I don't know what it is. I know it's not one of my brothers; they would be playful in their way of waking me up. I know it's not Ookami; he would be gentle, content in watching me sleep for just a little while, until I finally am ready to awake.

This is an urgent wake up, someone wanting me to wake up to see something. So slowly my eyes open only to be greeted by the turned backs of everyone. I look around and my nose crinkles in disgust at the stench around me. My eyes go to where everyone is looking and I take in the sight before me. Someone is stalking towards my mother, and that someone is me. No. Kikyo.

I leap up and run towards the front only to have two strong arms wrap around me. I know it's Ookami; no one else would be stupid enough to stop me. I try to fight him, especially as I watch in pure horror as Kikyo is launched towards my mother by Hiraikotsu. I turn my head immediately as the miko energy engulfs them and let out a pain scream of "mother."

Ookami tightens his hold on me and I know that he can't bear to look as well since his face is buried in the crook of my neck. I hold onto him for my life, already knowing that life in itself is over. The standing stone, the pillar of my life was gone. I was raised by my mother, by my mommy. She was all I had. I was now clinging to the last thing I had; the only thing that made my life worth it anymore. Without my mother I was lost. She raised me, she taught me, she loved me. Sure my father did, as did my brothers but not like mommy did. My mommy was everything to me.

And suddenly I feel light headed. I gasp as I feel my soul begin to leave and I tighten my hold on Ookami, gasping out his name in help. I feel my soul leave my body just as he lifts the body I was once in up bridle style.

I register soon that I am in a different body, one that I am familiar with. It's my original body, free of anything. I don't feel the connection to Naraku in my mind, only the one to my brother.

I shift as I get accustomed to everything and my eyes slowly open as I hear someone over me. The last thing I see before the blade is plunged into my chest is my father in full demon form, holding Tetsusaiga.

"Daddy."

End Chapter

Shifty Eyes Uhhhhhh don't hurt me!! ducks behind large protective wall I'm _so_ sorry!! I promise it will be a HAPPY ending! Remember they still have the shikon no tama! Remember that!

On other news some might notice that with Kaida I switched back and forth between mother, father and daddy and mommy. This will be hard to explain, but basically I added that little switch in because, well when my grandmother died, my mother called my dad and all she said was. "It's mommy" And I've always known my mother to refer to my grandmother as mother, never mommy. Therefore, in this case mother and father were meant as respectful terms and mommy and daddy are the more vulnerable side to a person.

Last but not least…… Review please! And no flames… go back to the beginning of chapter 16 to see what I do with flamers, k? Just to forewarn anyone who cares to yell at me, be forewarned that you have already been told that it will be a happy ending.


	24. The Final Battle

Ok yes I updated on time….. the only thing is this is not the intended full chapter. This chapter kind of ran away on me but to appease you there is **one lemon in this chapter that can be found at my LJ which you can find through my profile page.** Also the **next update** will be on **Sunday** I promise I just need to add in the second lemon I have planned as well as the little ending thing so basically we have two chapters before this story comes to an end. But as for now, here is you chapter.

Thanks Jem46, Kikyou104 and Milady Goddess for reviewing.

Chapter 23 -The Final battle-

The silence engulfed the field, save for a lone chuckle. The chuckle lasted for a moment before it turned into a full fit of laughter. No one needed to look at who it was, that was clear as day. Who else would laugh at such a time, at such misery? Only their enemy.

Ookami dropped to his knees his body going limp as he stared ahead at where Inuyasha lay crumpled after killing his daughter. Ookami didn't have to look around to see that the remaining fighters, the only ones still standing, were heart broken. The smell of Ryu's tears assaulted everyone's nose before the younger brother broke down in a fit of hysteria.

Ryu didn't care anymore; he didn't want this anymore. He didn't want to fight; he didn't want to lose the ones he loved. Already he had lost the two most important women in his life, who he had just rediscovered not even half a year ago. He couldn't take it; the emotional stress was too much. Damn the battle, damn the jewel, he just wanted to be home with his family. He wanted this all to be a dream. He wanted his sister to get back up; he wanted his mother to breathe again. He didn't care if his sister loved that mangy wolf, she could go with him as long as she opened her damn eyes again. As long as her and their mother were brought back. He would do anything.

Shippo closed his eyes tightly. He never thought it would come to this. His hands tightened around the bag of cherry bombs his grandfather had given him. He was tempted to rush Naraku while he was laughing and bombard him with this gift of the future, but he held back. He knew Naraku had them right where he wanted them. They were weak. They were emotional. They wouldn't think clearly, this is what Naraku had wanted.

Naraku continued to laugh. He couldn't have planned this better himself. With only losing one person he had taken out three of his biggest worries. Be damned if he lost his mate, he could find another if he desired. He only laughed harder as that hanyou broke down into sobs. He loved watching this. But now he knew it was his turn, and with them this weak and emotional, well he could kill them all with a sweep of his hand.

Sesshomaru was not amused in the slightest however. He calmly stepped forward from where his mate lay, glaring that all the boys stay back. He knew he was the only old blood left and his mate needed him but he had to at least get revenge somehow.

He stepped over his brother's collapsed body and where Kaida's lay. Without looking at Naraku he extracted tenseiga and swung it over the demons of hell that came to get her. With the way her hanyou body was the cut on her stomach was almost healed so it was no surprise that Kaida's body surged forward filled with life. Her hand immediately went to where the cut was finishing healing before her gold eyes looked up at Sesshomaru.

The laughter had stopped and Naraku's eyes were filled with rage. This was an unexpected turn of events. 'Is Sesshomaru going to bring the dead miko back as well?'

Sesshomaru avoided his niece's eyes in favor of Naraku's. "I will not bring the miko back to life, that will be the wish off of the jewel." With that Sesshomaru turned his back to Naraku and walked back to his mate.

Naraku gave an outraged cry, his flashing red before he lunged from his tree, arms outstretched for the girl who was now shaking as she stood up. Kaida turned her eyes just before Naraku collided with her and brought both of them down. They ungracefully rolled around on the field: Kaida kicking Naraku to get off of her, and Naraku trying to strangle her.

Naraku had to pull off of Kaida however when he felt the sting of a blade on his back and he rolled away to see that Inu-Kana had Hijin Kesso drawn and he was smirking because of the blood on it's blade. Inu-Kana raised the sword and brought it down, swinging the blood into spikes, aiming them straight for Naraku.

Naraku tried to grab Kaida but she kicked out her foot, tripping him to land in the way of her cousin's attack. Naraku smirked as he erected a barrier around himself, blocking the attack. He lat out another chuckle as he let the barrier down. "Did you really take me so ignorant as to let my defenses down so far that I couldn't call my barrier back if I saw need to?"

"YES!" Shippo cried from behind Naraku. Naraku's eyes widened as explosions went off around him and he cried in pain as the fire bit into his skin. Naraku's mind heard through the blast Shippo's next shout for his younger brother to get up and move on to attack him.

Naraku opened his eyes and saw Inu-Kana's weapon at his face again, the blood now dry, so he knew that the dog demon couldn't use the attack but he still jumped behind Inu-Kana, his claws ripping the inu youkai's haori. Two more cherry bombs went off around Naraku and he grimaced as the smell of burnt flesh assaulted his nose. His only win in that thought was that if he thought it smelt bad then all the fighters around him must be close to vomiting at the stench.

Kaida had risen and her amber eyes were shifting around the field trying to get her balance. She saw her mother's bow and quiver of arrows but knew that if she moved she wouldn't make it, her body wasn't fast enough, not when Naraku was closer.

Ookami watched as Kaida rose and could barely hold in his scream of joy but the feel of Sesshomaru's hand on his shoulder made him pause. Sesshomaru held out two jewel shards, shards he had pulled from the half of the Shikon jewel that Kagome had left in their care.

"Put them in your legs quickly before Naraku senses them and attacks you. Then go get the quiver of arrows and bow by Kagome and give them to Kaida. I trust you wolf, don't mess up."

Ookami took the jewel shards, and like his father, put them in his shins. He stood up feeling the wave of power go through his body and grinned. His body surged forward and he grabbed the quiver and bow before he knew it and was beside Kaida before Naraku could sense his movement.

Kaida blinked and took the quivers and bows from Ookami. "You do know I've never done this before."

Ookami grinned and pressed them into her hand, noticing Naraku's advance towards her. "Just trust that miko inside you." He grinned pressing a hand to her back and pushed her body forward. "I would say trust the wolf inside you but I'd have to put that in you."

Kaida gasped and then growled at his light tease. "Ookami, I hate you."

"I'm sure." He muttered but then rushed forward meeting Naraku before he could make an attack on Kaida. Ookami felt Naraku get double-teamed and with a quick glance he saw Ryu up from where he had been crying only moments before.

Naraku was in a slight dilemma. He knew that now. He was facing four very pissed off canine youkai attacking him from all angles. The hanyou knew he couldn't dodge all of their attacks for very long, especially with the way that the two swords were coming dangerously close to his body each and every time they were swung. The poison on the end of Ryu's blade indicated to Naraku that the dog was in youkai form and he mentally growled at that. He knew the possibility was slim but that might affect his sister as well. Naraku knew while Kikyo was in Kaida's body she had gotten surges of energy and now that the power of the twins bond wasn't weakened any power could be transferred without limitation.

Kaida growled low in her throat and notched the arrow waiting for the moment where Naraku would be free to attack without any of her family in the way. She made eye contact with her blood-red-eyed brother and nodded, slowly raising the arrow. She heard her brother growl low in his throat asking for all of them to pull back for a moment.

At once they all pulled back, jumping behind Naraku and no way in front of Kaida's raised arrow. Each of the canines had to control their expressions as they looked into Kaida's blood-red eyes; her pupils ice cold blue and two purple strips running down her cheek. Just as Naraku turned she released the arrow and smirked, showing her elongated fangs as the arrow caught what little miko energy she had in her and pierced Naraku just above the heart, just where Kikyo had pierced Inuyasha 100 years ago.

Naraku looked helpless as he felt the purifying magic go through him but still he lunged for Kaida, aiming to take her down with him. He felt the burn of the miko magic but resisted the urge to cry out even as he felt the blade of poison go through his back with no mercy. His eyes widened before closing, his body dissolving into a burning grey liquid that lay in a pool by Ryu's feet.

Ryu looked down at the mess before him and saw the jewel within Naraku's dead body. He picked it up before its power would allow Naraku to come back and looked up to where his sister stood now wrapped tightly in the arms of Ookami who had used the speed the shards had granted him to reach her in the blink of an eye. Ryu cast a look back at his brother and cousin, both who were taking deep breathes to remove the red from their eyes.

Ryu looked down at his own wrists and took a deep breath to calm himself as well. As the marks around his wrist faded he felt calmer and he took a moment to examine the jewel in his hand. It was black with greed and lust and he knew it needed to be purified.

He looked up just as Kaida collided with him, bringing them both crashing to the ground. "Ryu! Oh Ryu! I missed you so much!" Ryu grunted and lifted his sister off of him and cradled her instead, standing up to see Ookami in front of him grinning his damn grin.

"Here you go inu." Ookami said handing Ryu over the two shards from his leg.

Ryu took them in the one hand that wasn't cradling his older sister and smiled his appreciation. "We still need that last half of the jewel."

"And here it is." Inu-Kana said smiling at his cousin with the jewel in hand. "Now we just have to meld it together."

Ryu nodded and looked at his sister, figuring she could do it. Kaida looked confused for a moment and dropped from her brother's arms. "Who, me? But, but I'm not even that strong of a miko."

"You defeated Naraku with your arrow sis." Shippo argued. "That's powerful! Especially if he had the jewel _inside_ him."

Kaida looked at the four pieces of the jewel and grimaced before she steeled her resolve and took them into the palm of her hand. She looked at her family for a moment before closing her eyes, having no idea what she had to do. She felt a light glow surround her and when she reopened her palm the jewel was again whole. Kaida squealed and it made all of the boys around her cover their ears with a grimace on their face. Kaida gave them a sheepish grin before handing the jewel over to her brother.

"Make the wish Ryu. Please." Kaida whispered.

Ryu raised his eyebrow. "What should I wish for? That everyone who Naraku killed is brought back to life?"

Kaida shook her head. "No, because a lot of people were killed by Naraku. Miroku and Sango were inadvertently killed by Naraku and Ookami-niichan was as well. But he didn't kill our mother. Just wish our mother back to life."

Ryu nodded slowly before closing his eyes focusing on the power in his hand. Though he felt the urge to use the jewel to gain more power he knew he wouldn't want that. He slowly whispered his wish and dropped the jewel as it turned hot, burning his hand with its power release.

He grinned sheepishly before he picked up the white jewel and looked it over. It had no glow to it, no power from it, so he knew that it must have been purified. Ryu looked over to where his mother had lain before and grinned at the way she was starting to move. "Kaida, look she's alive."

Kaida grinned widely and turned around running to her mother's side. "Mom, mom!" She called excitedly. "Mom you're alright."

Kagome grinned sadly at her daughter. "Of course I'm alright honey. But why am I all right? Am I dead already?"

Kaida smiled widely at her mother and hugged her tightly. "No, no. You're alive. We wished you back. We defeated him mom. We defeated Naraku. He's no longer alive."

A smile broke out across Kagome's face and she grabbed her daughter in a fiercer hug than they were already in. After a moment Kagome pulled away with a grin on her face. "So, now that you are no longer mated when can I expect you and Ookami to settle down and have a few kids of your own?"

Kaida stuttered but she was saved by a deep husky voice. "Hopefully not too soon my mate."

Kagome's eyes shot up to Inuyasha and she moved her daughter aside before she jumped on her mate kissing him fiercely, wrapping her legs around his waist both of their movements hurried as if they were afraid to release each other.

Inu-Kana and Ryu blanched and turned their heads. Shippo however just sighed and muttered a quick. "They really should have done that the last time Naraku was defeated. And this time Inuyasha didn't even fight."

"Very true Shippo-san, but remember this time Kagome-sama died." The words that came from the young monk drew attention from all but the embracing mates.

Matsu stood with the help of his broken staff and the hand Sesshomaru was giving him. Rin was cuddled in the other arm, sitting comfortably on the forearm of her mate, her gold eyes wide and shining with tears. She jumped out of her mate's hold much to his protest to grab her baby in a hug.

Inu-Kana held his mother tightly, happy that she was actually alive. Sesshomaru allowed a small smile escape at the reunion between the family members. And he did truly consider them all part of his family: all part of his pack.

Ookami wrapped his arms around Kaida and dropped a kiss on her forehead. "I should go deliver the news to mother and father."

Kaida nodded as she embraced him. "And we have to get Maeko's body back or else Aran will have your head."

"Another person out for the head of the great wolf prince?" Ryu's mocking voice broke their embrace and Kaida stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Baka, we did kinda take the poor man's mate from him."

"Only her body koi." Ookami reminded her as he dropped another kiss on her forehead. "She still had her soul."

Kaida looked at her mate-to-be with a sigh and a smile. "Would you mind if I came with you to visit your mother and father? I haven't seen your mother in some time and I know Kouga won't let her travel till the child is born."

Ookami nodded and dropped yet a third kiss on Kaida's forehead. These fast kisses were annoying her to no end. It was like he was teasing her. Actually she knew he was teasing her. With a glare she turned on her heel and pulled Ookami down, connecting their lips in a proper kiss, one they hadn't shared in their entire time together.

Ookami couldn't suppress the grin on his face as Kaida tried to take him by surprise with her quick movements but he was waiting for that. His hand pressed against the small of her back and made their bodies connect flush against each other. His fangs racked against her bottom lip, not regarding the public situation as a problem, paying attention to only the girl in his arms.

Kaida gasped against Ookami's mouth, submitting to the mere power he exuded. Her hands rested on his shoulders tightening as she felt her legs beginning to go weak hoping that he wouldn't drop her.

The need for air made Ookami pull back from the kiss and he had to smirk in male pride at the flushed face that he was met with. His eyes were drawn up by the growling he heard and he knew that Inu-Kana and Ryu were not at all happy with what had just occurred but he had nothing to do with it. Kaida had started it off.

Ookami looked at Inuyasha and noticed the same look on his face so he said what he knew would piss them off even more. "Well, are we leaving Kaida?"

Kaida blinked before she nodded and climbed onto Ookami's back. Ookami sent a roguish grin back to Ryu and Inu-Kana before he ran off to his home, starting his transformation to full demon form so the journey would come faster.

The last thing he heard was a shout from Kagome. "You have both of our blessings!"

* * *

(Kouga's Cave)

Kouga raised his eyebrow when the smell of his son assaulted his nose. He wondered why the brat was back home, and with the smell of a female no less. He looked over to where his mate was sleeping amongst the furs, her belly beginning to round with their child. He looked at the entrance of his den as his son walked in holding the hand of Kaida, and he knew it was Kaida.

"Ookami." Kouga acknowledged.

"Father." Ookami gave his father a quick nod before sitting in front of him, nodding for Kaida to do the same.

"Is there a reason why you are here?" Kouga didn't mean to sound cold but he knew he came off that way; he was in full demon king mode at the moment.

Ookami nodded again, looking at Kaida urging her to speak. Kaida glared at him half heartily before she turned and spoke to Kouga. "Naraku has been defeated. The jewel is gone. We used it to wish my mother back from the grave."

Kouga nodded, his eyes on his son. "Is that all?"

Ookami shook his head and nudged Kaida who didn't speak for a moment. Kouga looked amused as he watched Kaida's predicament and knew the problem she was going through. He had to deal with when he had asked Tama's friend for her to become his mate, and Tama had to deal with it when she had to ask the elder wolves here for their blessing. He heard that Inuyasha had gotten off pretty easy, merely marking Kagome without a question towards Kagome's family. And well, Kagome never asked Sesshomaru but that obviously turned out all right.

"Kouga let them alone. Just say yes and come to bed dammit." Tama muttered pulling the furs around her.

Kouga glared at his mate before giving in. "You're lucky you two. Fine you both have my damn blessing. Don't make too much noise. Got that?"

Kaida and Ookami nodded before standing and Ookami led them out of the cave and into a series of other caves. Kaida gasped at how complex the maze was and couldn't take her eyes off of the beauty of it. She saw the wolves raise their heads as both of them passed, but then rest their heads back down not fearing either of them.

Ookami led Kaida into the room covered by furs that was the farthest from the front. He grinned as she walked around it, looking at the few plates of armor that was strewn around as well as one kimono that obviously had never been worn. Kaida turned her head to the side as she felt the feathering kiss linger on her neck and her hands found the ones wrapping around her waist.

"Now where were we before air interrupted us?"

* * *

Kouga nodded as he allowed his mate to nestle into his chest, his hand rubbing the belly that held his second child. "It is finally over."

Tama yawned. "What are you talking about Ko-chan?"

Kouga rolled his eyes at the nickname, but this was his mate so he would allow it. "Nothing Tama, nothing at all."

* * *

Kaida nuzzled closer to Ookami, her body wrapped in his arms and the furs around them both. Kaida kissed his chin and sighed feeling Ookami breath lightly as he caught up on some sleep.

Ookami dipped his head and kissed Kaida on the lips, surprising her that he wasn't asleep, tightening his arms around her for a moment before he nudged the kimono off her shoulders. He didn't like not being able to touch her bare skin, even if she was wrapped up in his embrace.

"I love you." Ookami said quietly kissing her lips again.

Kaida sighed at the abrupt saying but knew why he was saying it; to reassure her that this was real and not just for fun. "I love you too."

Ookami nodded again as he kissed her one last time before his eyes closed and both of them fell into a peaceful sleep.

-End Chapter-

So here we are. Two chapters left. After over a year but I kept my promise to you all. By the end of August I will have finished this and knowing me I will have started a new project. If not you can always look at the joint projects I do with my sister (shameless plug) which is on our website. Well hope you review and that you all liked this chapter I put a lot of effort into it, and hopefully the lemon was a much better written piece than it was in the first chapter and in shudders Hands of Time. Well leave a review and the next chapter will be on Sunday.


	25. Endings are Suppose to be Perfect

A/N: After three years hiatus I return with the final two chapters. Woot! I doubt anyone from long ago is still reading this, but if you are give me a holler. And I'm revamping the other chapters previous to this so go check them out since I assume you will anyway to remember what the hell is going on. Oh and for lemon versions (since there is a lemon conveniently missing from the beginning of this chapter) please direct your attention to mediaminer and aff. I'm still called Kaye under there and the story is the same though they may not be uploaded right away.

Long overdue thanks to: Leomae, suca, -.WaterWind-hanyou.-, Inu-Baby18 and all my reviewers. You all rocked my proverbial socks.

Disclaimer: I totally don't own anything involving these characters, unless you don't recognize them, in which case they are mine. Amaya is not however, she belongs to my sister.

Chapter 24 -Endings are suppose to be Perfect-

"Crap."

Inu-Kana and Shippo looked back to see Ryu holding his head, not looking at all happy. They were in the middle of a forest with the mission of returning Maeko her body.

Shippo cocked his head to the side and leapt to where his brother stood with Maeko's body strewn over his shoulder. "Ryu, what's that matter?" Shippo asked, a grin on his lips as Ryu blanched.

"I just caught a thought in Kaida's mind… and it was _not_ pleasant." Ryu closed his eyes. "This twin mind thing should shut off after a certain age. Or after mating occurs."

"Well, maybe Kaida hasn't been claimed by Ookami yet. Maybe their youkai speed has prolonged the-"

"Inu-Kana, do you really want to think about that?" Ryu asked through clenched teeth.

Inu-Kana blanched. "Oh you're right! I don't!" He shook his head to clear it.

"Serves you right!" Ryu shouted.

"You're the one who brought the thought up _hanyou!_"

"What? What did you call me? Don't forget your mother was human!"

"So was yours!" Inu-kana shouted back.

Shippo sighed and shook his head. "Some things never change. It just gets worse. Come on you two, we need to get this body back to her mate."

Ryu and Inu-kana shot each other identical looks before following after Shippo.

* * *

(3 months later)

Ryu jolted awake, his body tense. He was in his den, his room. He extended his sense and noted that his mother was sleeping gently and his father lightly. Shippo was moving about, probably hunting, it was almost daybreak, but that wasn't what woke him. No, it was something else. Kaida.

He pushed the fur off of him and ran out to where Shippo was, his quick footsteps awakening his father.

Inuyasha growled in annoyance, and tried to pull the furs up around him and Kagome, willing his tired body to go back to sleep. But something gnawed on his brain as his ears twitched, picking up the movements of his two sons. Their voices were low, but hurried and after a moment Inuyasha heaved a sigh and stood, making sure to tuck Kagome in the furs.

He stormed outside into the front rooms of his cave to be greeted by the sight of Hakku and Ginta trying to – it seemed – reason with Shippo and Ryu.

"Please, we need Kagome-san." Ginta pleaded, his hands clasped in front of him.

Inuyasha stepped up from behind his two sons, looking at the two wolf demons. But before he could open his mouth the authoritative voice of his mate broke his thoughts.

"What's the matter? Is everyone alright? Is Kaida fine? Ookami, Kouga, Tama?" Kagome's eyes were wide as she stepped forward, ready to leave.

Inuyasha caught Kagome's wrist, pulling her into himself. "Calm down love." He looked up at Ginta and Hakku. "Why do you need her?"

Ginta looked at Hakku, and then back at Inuyasha. "Ta- Tama has gone into labor. Well, we think. It is weeks before we expected anything – even Tama-"

He was cut off by Kagome rushing forward, outside the den. There was a holler from Inuyasha before he was chasing after her. The four other demons looked at one another before following suit, leaving the den empty.

Kagome ran at full speed, pushing herself to her limit. The caves were a good five hours run at breakneck speed, which meant that already that much time had passed for Tama. She couldn't – no. Of course not. Kouga wouldn't have risked it if Tama started to fade. They had to have other midwives. It would be crazy. Tama just wanted her there for moral support.

Kagome shook her head and pressed herself harder. She felt Inuyasha falling beside her but she kept pressing forward. He would try to slow her down. He would pull her onto his back and would pull a slower pace. She just knew it. She couldn't risk that. What if Tama really needed her. Demon's were not supposed to give premature birth, they just weren't!

"Kagome! Slow down!" Inuyasha yelled at her, trying to grab for her arm, but of course his mate was swift and she pulled away. "You're going to kill yourself at this speed. Just get on my-" He had to duck for a branch. "On my back Kagome!"

Obviously Kagome was not interested in listening to this type of rant and she only ran faster, making Inuyasha curse colourfully as he pushed his muscles just a bit harder to stay steady with her.

"Bitch! Get on my back right now!" He reached out again, grabbing her arm. There was a brief struggle to ensue as Inuyasha tried to pull Kagome onto his back, and her trying her hardest to fight him off.

Inevitably it ended in Inuyasha's favor, and he succeeded in getting a disgruntled Kagome on his back. She gave a few hits to his shoulder but Inuyasha ignored her, keeping his fast pace that she had started.

"Rest yourself. Think how much help you would have been exhausted out of your mind." He chided. "We'll be there shortly. Promise love."

Kagome gave the back of his head a heavy stare, but nestled into his back, the way they used to be. She trusted Inuyasha's word with everything she was.

* * *

Kouga paced outside the opening of his den. He didn't understand this bullshit. This idea that a birthing was something sacred. He had already seen his mate in all ways possible, having her with her legs spread as something as big as his fist came out of her wasn't going to do anything other than give him something to tease her about.

Unless of course that was the reason men were kept out of the birthing room. In which case – he'd just never mention that he found it funny.

His pacing continued.

Kagome had arrived over an hour ago. Shouldn't this be over by now? Ookami had taken no time to birth. The twins had taken just a little bit longer, but that was only natural, there were two.

Unless there was more than one.

His pacing picked up.

More than one pup? Kouga hadn't really thought of that idea. Ookami was a bit of a handful, then again he went off and mated himself to Kaida, and really what was the likely hood of there being two of the same pups in a liter? Honestly. Kaida and Ryu were as different as they come. Maybe this time around he'd be able to sleep at night.

And hopefully their teeth wouldn't grow as quickly. Though it had been fun to lick the nicks and cuts around Tama's –

No! This was not the time. Not the time to think sexually.

So why was he doing it!? He always did it. Always.

Was it the smell of blood in the air? Because in his honest mind he didn't really like the scent of his _mate's_ blood in the air.

Who knew, really. All that mattered was that he was not focused and he had a feeling time was running short. Oh. And he kinda hoped that there would be more than one pup.

A cry lingered throughout the air and Kouga's head shot up. He ran to entrance of his den and peaked in.

Wow, that was kind of… wow.

Kouga pulled his head back out of den.

Maybe he should wait for Kagome to call him. _That_ sounded like a plan.

And so he waited. And waited. And after what seemed like forever he heard someone step out, to his luck it was the three midwives. Kagome nodded that he could come in and though he wanted to enter swiftly he hesitated, remembering the site that had been there before, but he trusted Kagome enough to have cleaned up the mess.

So he entered the room and saw the sight of his mate curled with a bundle clutched to her chest. He came up beside her, placed a kiss on her head and looked down at the _one_ pup she held.

"She's beautiful." Kouga breathed, brushing the blue-black tuft of hair to expose the similarly coloured ears. Everything about his daughter was perfect. He looked towards his mate, his smile big enough to break his face. "I was worried there had been more than one."

"Worried?" Tama gave a soft laugh. "I bet you were hoping there was more than one once the idea came into your head."

Kouga gave a soft chuckle as he brushed his daughter's cheek. "Maybe."

"Dad?" Ookami called from outside.

Kouga looked up to his son lingering at the doorframe and beckoned him forward. Kouga wanted to show off his beautiful daughter.

In came the whole troop: dogs and fox and wolf crowding around the new princess. Kaida cooed over the little girl, as did Kagome. Ookami tweaked his little sister's ears, thinking about all the torture he could put her through, but then decided that he was getting too old for that kind of behaviour. Shippo performed a cute, simple trick in front of the girl – a kitsune way of checking the child's reflexes.

And Ryu breathed the question. "What's her name?"

Ookami looked oddly at his friend before punching him in the shoulder. "Don't go hitting on my sister before she can walk."

Ryu blinked and looked at his friend, brother-in-law. "Excuse me?"

Ookami laughed and shook his head, turning back to his parents, curious in the answer.

Kouga watched his mate as Tama cuddled the little girl to her chest.

"Amaya. I think Amaya would suit her well."

End Chapter


	26. Epilogue

A/N: Epilogue. All finished. Please review if you enjoyed it. .

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for my original characters. Amaya belongs to my sister.

Epilogue – Yeah, Happy Ending do happen –

Amaya of the wolf pack swung from a tree. Why a wolf demon was in a tree one could only guess, but she enjoyed them. She smiled happily up at the bright blue sky. Today was her eightieth birthday, and she was expecting some pretty big presents. Namely in the form of one of her favorite brothers returning from his journey with something sweet.

She'd never admit it, but she loved anything Shippo brought her.

"Amaya."

The girl-wolf looked down at her sister-in-law before looking back up at the sky. Kaida gave a sigh of annoyance before reluctantly climbing into the tree, not an easy feat to achieve when two weeks away from delivering a pup. Kaida tottered before settling on the branch next to the much younger girl.

"If I fall out of this tree and break my head Ookami will have your ears."

Amaya snorted at Kaida's words. "You wouldn't break your head. He would catch you before you hit the ground. How did you get away from him anyway?"

Kaida sighed. She loved her mate, she really did. Just sometimes he was over protective. He should know she wasn't made of glass. "He's out hunting with Ryu for your birthday dinner. Don't think we all forgot." Kaida nudged Amaya gently, teasingly.

"I didn't think you forgot." Amaya blushed. "Ookami has been going around claiming I'm finally getting old."

"And Shippo is returning. I hear from his howls that he has some pretty interesting gifts this time. He traveled all the way across the sea this time."

"I'm impressed." Amaya said shortly.

"I'm very impressed. Rumour has it that he's gone and found himself a mate too." Kaida chuckled. "Guess that means that Ryu will start getting teased again if the rumour holds up."

Amaya kicked her feet, refusing to look at Kaida. "Why? There's no need to get mated so early. He's got his whole life ahead of him."

"Who's got their whole life a head of them?" Ryu called from the bottom of the tree. "And are you up in that tree with Amaya, Kaida?"

Kaida tossed bark down at her brother in response.

"Kaida, get out of that tree! You could hurt yourself!" Ookami called, practically growling as he pushed his brother-in-law out of the way to look up at his sister and mate.

Kaida gave Amaya a knowing look. "Don't you mean, you pity any girl who would get mated to him?" Kaida jumped down to the ground, much to Ookami's chagrin. He caught her arm and lifted her up bridal style, tsking as he carried her away.

"Ryu get my sister."

Ryu waved off the two lovers as he looked back up at the wolf swinging her legs in the trees. "Coming down Amaya? We caught a good feast just for you. It would be a shame that you miss it."

"Why don't you come up and get me?" She challenged.

Ryu looked his way up the tree. "Eh, I'm not too sure. It would be quicker, and less painful if you just came down." He could practically _feel_ Amaya roll her eyes as she jumped, landing right beside him. As she patted down her kimono Ryu looked back up at where she had been sitting and cracked a smile. "I think you may be half cat instead of half wolf."

Amaya punched his chest. "I'm not half anything. I'm full wolf." She bared her teeth. "Unlike you, half-breed."

Ryu cracked a smile. "Sure you are. That's just what these ears say." He tweaked a blue ear, smiling at Amaya unconsciously moved closer, nuzzling into his palm.

"You have them too."

"Mmm, so I do." Ryu hummed as he pulled Amaya closer. Just a few more hours, that was all. His den was almost set up, and then. Then it would be alright. Maybe Kaida could go into labor early and distract Kouga and Ookami for the first few hours of shock.

Amaya looked up confused as Ryu pulled his hand away and she gave a cute pout as he wiggled his finger, denying her, her fun. "Later tonight?"

Ryu gave a thoughtful look. "Maybe." He started walking away.

Amaya ran to catch up with him, nuzzling under his arm. "It is my birthday."

"Maybe tonight." Ryu leaned down close to her. "If your good."

"I'll be extra good." Amaya smirked at Ryu.

Kagome and Inuyasha watched from a distance, cuddled up in a tree downwind.

"Wonder how long it will take Kouga to kill him." Inuyasha muttered to himself, pulling Kagome tighter up to him.

"Don't think like that." Kagome breathed out.

"Maybe we should have another pup. Just incase Kouga _does_ kill him." Inuyasha looked down at Kagome hopefully.

She cracked an eye playfully. "Maybe in another hundred years."

Inuyasha gave a chuckle. "I'll convince you."

"You can try."

-Fin-

OMG. OMG OMG OMGOMG OMGOMG OMG… it's finally finished. After 185 pages it's finished. Wow, just wow. Four years of work and it's done.


End file.
